


Sometimes You Need a Push

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Trevelyan's oldest brother is getting Married, much to his dismay. Her mother, the vigilant matchmaker is determined to see her babies happy, but in the process is driving Evelyn crazy with all the potential husbands. When Evelyn only has eyes for a certain Commander, she may have stretched the truth on their relationship. </p><p>When the Inquisition meets the other two Trevelyan Siblings. Evelyn's not the only one to find romance in the halls of Skyhold. A certain Spymaster and Tevinter Mage become a flutter, Dorian's life is about to change forever because of the Brothers Trevelyan. Will Leliana's heart survive the encounter with Evelyn's brother for that matter will his? </p><p>A Trevelyan Family secret revealed tying people together, for once it's not the Inquisitor who has to save the world.</p><p>***I give up trying to summarize this, It keeps getting Hijacked by other characters,  half the time I'm as shocked as everyone else while I'm writing it.  It was supposed to be an Evelyn and Cullen all about them, but Her brothers keep being too much fun. So it's become a multiple couple story, but you get your Commander and Inquisitor loves. ***<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. little white Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So first Story like this ever. It's been bouncing in my head for weeks, now and after reading some on here I thought hey why not. My life for an Editor

Evelyn loved the solitude of the war room, it was the one place in the keep that was truly quiet; purposely sound proofed so what was discussed in there remained between the occupants of the room. That being said, it was also intimidating when you were alone with the man you have been secretly in love with for the better part of a year. 

He was fiddling with one of his unused markers on the map, and she was standing there frozen, she knew she had to talk to him… time was running out. She was leaving for her parents in a week, and she had to tell him.  
Josephine and Leliana knew, hell even Dorian knew, but that was for a completely different reason. They all assured her that the feelings were mutual, as Dorian put it "Our strapping young templar is a besotted fool when he thinks no one is watching." She was pretty sure she was reading him right but... Maker help Cullen he was so oblivious when it came to personal attention, you would think the man didn't own a mirror. At first she thought it was an act, but the man truly had no clue how attractive he was.

Cullen was twirling his marker on the board, trying desperately to think of something to say without stuttering and blushing like an adolescent. He always thought of everything perfect to say when he was in his office. Maker's Breath in his office he was suave as an Orlesian Noble, but stick him around her and he turned into a tongue-tied 12-year-old boy, tripping over himself in awe of this beautiful, powerful woman standing before him.

Her eyes had always captivated him, they were this intense color of robin's egg blue he had never seen their likeness before. She wasn't a petite wilting flower either, she filled out her leathers very well, with a body honed from endless hours of training.  
It had taken him by surprise when he saw her leaping from roof to roof. Watching her plummet down a wall had him running at full speed, his heart fearful of what he might find, only to see her land on her feet like a cat.  
Her weapon of choice was the dagger, and with her speed and dexterity, the things she could do with them was almost otherworldly.

Finally thinking of something to say, he made the mistake of looking up at her before he spoke and was caught off guard, his tongue betraying him. 

The sunlight was filtering through the stained glass behind her, bathing her in the prismatic light, setting her fiery red hair ablaze. At that moment, she looked the living embodiment of her title “Harold of Andraste.”  
Maker, he had been a fool for this woman since the day she fell out of the fade.

He was a mess every time she was on missions and kept mostly to himself when they wore on. His troops all knew when she was gone for a long time that the commander was poor company. Often times he could be found taking it out on one of the practice dummies, or anyone foolish enough to step into the sparring ring with him.

They both Jumped when the door swung open, Leliana and Josephine came through the two of them talking about the upcoming event in Ostwick.

Josephine smiled at the two of them and Leliana giggled unable to resist commenting “ooooh what were you two doing in here alone?” Cullen looked like he was about to die, while Evelyn gave her a murderous glare. 

Clearing his throat he managed to find his voice “right then, let's get started...” A half hour later they had the next few weeks cleared out, with only minor scouting missions on the table.  
Everyone needed a break, people were getting edgy and snippy with each other, you can only be on the brink of death so many times before it starts to wear on you. So it was decided that while they gathered intel everyone would step back, coming at the problems with fresh eyes in a few weeks. 

Corypheus was still a threat, and there were still rifts stirring shit up, but they had been running full bore since their feet hit the ground in Skyhold with no signs of it stopping any time soon. They all desperately needed a break, a little down time to recharge, heal, repair, see families, unwind or just time to not think about the hole in the sky. If they didn't do this they knew they ran the risk of burning out, and would end up making foolish mistakes that could be deadly.

Thanks to the Champion of Kirkwall, through both her information and monumental sacrifice, they were able to stop the Grey Wardens before they could raise a demon army at Adamant. All of those pieces falling into place meant that for now they could pause. The battle looming ahead would take everything they had.

It also "just so happened" that the Inquisitors oldest brother was getting married in two weeks. Evelyn's mother Maker bless her, had informed the entire inquisition council via a personal letter to each, that her daughter was in fact not going to miss it. And as Leliana put it “I'm not messing with Madam Trevelyan she scares me.”

Truth be told after her trek through the Fade, and the heartbreaking loss of the Champion she could use a little family time. So a small group of the Inquisitions forces was escorting her there, her friends were going to join her there next week. She was going ahead to keep her mother from making her brother and his future wife insane.

There was only one fly in the ointment, and the Girls knew all about it. Josephine and Leliana were currently dropping hints the size of druffalow around the war table, that the Commander seemed to be either oblivious to or ignoring.  
Leliana giggled “So Josie are you ready for all the proposals for our inquisitors hand that will be flooding in after the wedding.” Josephine laughed “well if her mother has her way she will be matched before she comes back to Skyhold.” Leliana's eyes lit up when she saw Cullen look up shocked and couldn't resist “ Inquisitor did you look over the pictures again from your mother's last potential husband letter? Is anyone standing out? won’t it be fun to see all of them in person at the wedding... If I remember correctly Dorian is a potential future husband?” Cullen couldn't hide his panic any longer and a “Makers Breath you can't be serious” escaped his lips before he knew what he was saying.

Leliana continued knowing if she didn't push, Evelyn would leave without talking to Cullen “Don't worry Commander our Inquisitor is ever resourceful, and has managed to keep her mother somewhat at bay, isn't that right Inquisitor?” Cullen’s panicked eyes meet hers and Leliana couldn't stand it anymore “Josie can I talk to you in my loft, Inquisitor for the love of Andraste talk to him about your plan.” Evelyn stood there shocked her mouth open as the door closed, leaving her and Cullen once more alone.

He was looking at her rubbing the back of his neck so vigorously she was pretty sure he was going to hurt himself. she kind of half laughed “Andraste’s knickers this is ridiculous …. OK Comman... Cullen so as you know I'm leaving in a few days for my parents estate to attend my older brother's wedding …”

He laughed “I may have heard something about that... “

She blushed and nodded “of course, sorry it's all us girls have talked about for the last two months... “ she moved over to his right side while he fidgeted with his marker, some spot on the war table holding allot of interest suddenly.  
Evelyn hoisted herself onto the table beside him and was swinging her legs, her boots holding her attention as she attempted to confess to the Commander what she had done … Maker please don't let him be mad. 

She cleared her throat “OK I've never really talked about my family, and it's not that …. well I'm not hiding it from you, but let's face it Cullen if we're not playing chess, we behave like blushing virgins around each other.” he choked at her analogy and started to protest, when they made eye contact and she cocked her eyebrow he just started to laugh. “OK I concede Inquisitor, in my defense we have amazing conversations in my head an hour later..”

she giggled nodding her head “you too huh…well Cullen how about we rectify that now... unless you... have pressing matters?” Feeling bold he let his fingers brush hers, and then laughing because he had his leather gloves on “Maker I'm bad at this….” she looked up at him and smiled raising her hand to his cheek “Cullen I care for you, allot... and unless I'm reading this wrong I think the feelings whatever this is between us, is mutual.”

Still twirling his marker on the table he turned his head to look at her sideways, his lopsided smile playing at his lips, looking back down he shook his head “You're not wrong… Maker I have tried to resist, because .. well because you're the Inquisitor, we're at war... and I just never thought … “ 

Taking his arm she pulled him in front of her, wrapping one hand around his neck guided him down for a kiss, it started off soft but once the shock wore off Cullen growled against her lips and pulled her against him his tongue searching out hers.  
They were ravenous for each other, only stopping because they needed to breath, leaning back on her hands. Cullen took off his gloves so he could touch her without the barrier, resting them on her hips the smile on his face was infectious and she felt herself grinning along with him. When concern flickered across her eyes he saw it.

“Inqu.. Evelyn what? Josephine and Leliana all but said the words “Cullen she needs to tell you something” what is it?” Holding onto his hands, her thumbs marveling at the fact that she could touch skin … taking a deep breath …

“Cullen I've done something, and Maker I hope you're not mad… let me explain first why and then when I tell you… hopefully it will make sense and you won't be too upset....”

His hand caressed her cheek, the immense relief that she returned his feelings was coursing through him and he couldn't imagine her saying anything that would make him mad… “I'm listening”

Turning her lips to the hand caressing her cheek, she kisses the center of his palm as she takes a deep breath… “My mother as I'm sure you have overheard Josie, Lily and I talking about this wedding, is a force to be reckoned with. I love her to pieces but she is relentless in her pursuit of her children's happiness, she has always tried to find me a husband ... well find all of us spouses. She gave each of us till our 21st birthday to find love on our own, then as she puts it “is giving it a little shove” well now that I'm 30 she's all but sent out the invitations, I just need to relent…” 

Cullen pulled back and looked at her “Are you about to tell me, that I just got you, only to have you getting married?”

Evelyn giggled and shook her head “Nooo... I think part of my mother's obsession with our happiness comes from her unhappiness. I mean, I know she loves my father, but he wasn't her first choice, and I think she lives with that regret. She truly did let me try and find my own way, but I think she gave up on that. 

For the last 4 years my mother has been relentless in her pursuit of a husband for me, when she discovered we had a spymaster she contacted Leliana and had my, (her fingers making air quotes as she spoke) “future husbands” likeness and biographies sent to her every couple months. 

We've made it a party and whenever a new batch comes in its become a girls wine and wedding night. This last group that came 3 months ago included only people I'm going to see at the wedding; and it was put in no uncertain terms that she expected me to pick one this time. Ironically in that grouping is Dorian, when I told him he proposed on the spot and has called me his fiancée ever since.” Taking a deep breath as she shook her head at his big eyes “ Dear maker could you imagine Dorian and Me … in a fake marriage... no thanks…”

Anyhow I didn't think it through when I sent a letter back, I was just so mad that she was doing this... and all but promising me like a goat or something, it's bad enough the dances that I'm going to be forced to do.”  
breaking into her rant Cullen kissed her lips pulling back “sorry I just needed to do that, Dances you say what kind…”

She groaned and rolled her eyes… it's customary that during the 3 day wedding reception all the single women and men each night do a traditional group dance together, showing themselves off to each other, and our parents. Just imagine 25-30 people leaping and jumping to music trying to impress future in laws, it's no better than a livestock market.”

Cullen laughed at how worked up and animated she was getting about it “Three nights huh. I would pay to see that.” 

She started to laugh …” well as luck would have it Commander I need a favor…” he raised an eyebrow, but was sucked in when she started to kiss him. Her tongue caressing his, her fingers running through his curls; both of them moaning as he was leaning her back, remembering suddenly that she was about to ask him something, he stopped. “wait you're trying to distract me, is it really that bad?”

She shifted on the war table and laughed nervously… “depends” taking a deep breath she couldn't meet his eyes as she spoke “I never thought in a million years she would do anything, especially not what she did…” Cullen was getting suspicious “Evelyn…” picking at the fur on his mantle “OK so I may have told her that I was seeing someone and it was really serious.” he stepped back making her look up “Who.. who are you in this relationship with?” she stammered and her response was barely audible “you” he let the information sink in “Me?”

Evelyn hopped off the table and began to pace, knowing she needed to fidget and move to be able to tell him the worst part. “Yes I told her that you and I had been together for awhile and we were serious… I thought... Oh Maker Cullen I'm so sorry I should have known better…” 

He laughed and came to pull her into his arms “So your mother thinks were a little further along than we really are … I look forward to getting to that point with you.” when he leaned in to kiss her she pulled away and began pacing as she talked in a panicked fast voice “well she's kind of expecting to announce our engagement this weekend.” Cullen face turned pale “wait what?” grabbing his hand before it could rub the back of his neck “Please don't be mad, I never actually said we were engaged, I... just went on and on about you in every letter I sent to her, and she decided that she would work on you when I brought you home with me for the wedding. 

So now she's sure that by the end of the trip we will be engaged… So sure in fact that she ..” Cullen warily looked at her “Evelyn… what did she do?” panic filling her face and voice “Oh dear maker please don't be mad, I'm so sorry, and I will tell them all the truth I swear I will set them straight”

Cullen just looked at her “Evelyn…”

Facing away from him as she paced looking up at the carvings around the ceiling and blurted out the rest of her confession “So I need to bring you with me, if for no other reason than because your entire family is on their way to my parents as we speak..” she cringed at the last words waiting for his reaction unable to look.

“Andraste's teeth!… my entire family?” Cullen gasped “Evie I haven't seen my family in well over 15 years.”

She stood there stunned “you called me Evie…”

Blinking he looked at her stunned for a moment and started to laugh “I suppose I did, I refer to you as Evie in my head all the time...you know in those long drawn out conversations we have while you're laying in my arms at night… Maker we've had an entire relationship in my head, I suppose it’s only fitting that we got engaged in yours…” sighing and rubbing the back of his neck…”my entire family Maker help me.. that explains so much about my last letter from my sister Mia.”

Evelyn laughed “oh your sister and my mother are a force to be reckoned with, the two of them send letters to each other almost every week since I ..well since I lied.”

Cullen pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head holding her tight he thought she was laughing until he heard a sob, pulling back from her cupping her face as tears coursed down her cheeks “Maker don't cry, I will go with you, I can’t let you meet my family alone.”

She sniffled and nodded pulling his lips down to hers he claimed them nipping her bottom one which only spurred her on further wrapping her arms around his neck wanting to be closer a mixture of relief and desire washing over her.  
Taking his hand she walked over to a panel on the side wall pressing in, it slid away revealing a staircase that lead up. Looking at her quizzically he followed, admiring the view presented before him as they ascended the spiral stairs.

She was talking as she walked “You've never truly been in my private rooms, but they are directly above the war room, I have two sets of stairs the one off the main hall that you have used before, and this one that comes out in my closet. It's like an escape route that only myself, Leliana and now you know about... do with that information what you will.” 

True to her word, they walked into the back of her closet and through another door into her suite; looking around he whistled. “It's good to be the Inquisitor, heck I would be happy with a roof over my bed.” She laughed and pulled him over to the couch by the fireplace. “well at the risk of being so very very bold “fiancée” my bed has a roof over it.” He coughed and laughed a little nervously, “so it does…”

Falling back into the couch next to her he let the information of the last few hours wash over him “So umm does this mean we’re a couple?” lifting his arm up she wrapped it around her shoulder and snuggled into him “yup you're stuck with me now Rutherford... Wait until you start getting the letters from Mia about babies” She giggled when the hand caressing her shoulder stilled “Maker... they are pushy bunch aren't they” Evelyn nodded against him “If your sister is half as pushy as my mother, we're in so much trouble.” Cullen smiled and nodded as he kissed the top of her head “We’ll be married by the end of the week…” and for the first time in both their lives that thought made them both smile.


	2. Want to come up, and see my Copper relief of Marigolds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title has nothing to do with the story but its better then "hey lets F&%^k" it was this or "Swooping is bad" may save that for later

They sat like that just enjoying being with each other after awhile she lifted her head knocking on his breastplate “Cullen aren't you hot in this? I assure you no one will attack you in my room and if they do I have my daggers right there.”

He laughed “Yes the fire was cooking me, but I didn't want to move.” standing up he unhooked his mantle and draped it over a chair, unstrapping his chest plate and arms realizing he left his gloves in the war room.  
Shrugging out of it, leaving him in a light linen tunic and leather breeches. Sitting back down with her, cuddling into his chest as he stroked her arm slowly kissing the top of her head again.

“Much better.” She had taken the opportunity to shrug out of her leather jacket, leaving her in the same state of dress as him.  
Smiling as he spoke “not all of us are lucky to be encased in sexy leathers all the time.” her hands had a mind of their own now that his flesh was so close, she slid them under his tunic, caressing the hard muscles both of them moaning at the contact.

Cullen pulled her into his lap making her straddle his thighs, pulling her against him as he took control and kissed her lips, what had started off as small, tentative kisses. Quickly turned into hunger that surprised them both, he loved how she smelled like lavender and leather.

He could taste the honey from her tea that she had been sipping earlier, it was as if he were bathing in her. Saturated with the touch taste and smell of her and all he wanted to do was drowned in everything that was his Evelyn … Maker, he loved the sound of that “HIS Evelyn.”

Crushing her lips with his, as he flipped her onto her back he growling out “Mine” as his hands pulled her tunic over her head. The cold air hit her skin, licking his lips as he watched her nipples pebble. Unable to resist he leaned in and captured a peek in his teeth, tugging watching the shutter roll through her made him throb against her thigh.Evelyn was awash in sensations; she had seen Cullen take charge in battle, and master the field.

She knew he was a very passionate man and had seen its display in the war room, heatedly debating some maneuver with one of them. But to be the focus of that passion, was amazing. She was willingly surrendering to his assault, on her senses, she could feel her center turning molten with need.

His hands and lips on her breasts were making her crazy. Suddenly hating leather breeches, her nails were scoring his shoulders as he licked and sucked her breasts.When he bit down and tugged on her nipple, she came undone, crying out pulling him up so she could reclaim his lips with hers.

His hands were cupping her ass through her breeches; hers… hers were cupping something else, and it was making his tighter and tighter.When she squeezed lightly, he had to break their kiss, resting his forehead against her as he panted and moaned. “Evelyn if you don't stop, you are going to make me embarrass myself.”

She gave him a wicked smile and ran her hand down further all the way to the top watching as his head falls back, and his breath goes ragged. Cullen’s eyes were pools of molten gold, flashing with so much need it was heart stopping.

His voice ragged “Maker Evelyn if you are not ready….” the rest of the statement was cut off by banging on her door. Both of them groaning as she untangled herself calling out “just a minute.”Stomping over to the door, stepping into the hall to talk to the runner. He just needed her to sign off on something; that so could have waited until the morning.

Closing the door behind her, as she stepped back into her room. She found herself alone; he had taken his armor and left the back way. She debated following him but decided to let him sleep uncomfortably tonight… tomorrow was another story.

Without Lyrium his dream were always very vivid, normally that wasn't a good thing. This morning, however, when he woke it was with his hand fisting his cock. He had just enough time to throw back the covers, saving them from the orgasm that was ricocheting through his body. Laying there in the aftermath, panting he had to convince himself the entire evening hadn't just been a fever dream.

That he was in fact in a relationship with the Inquisitor, and if they hadn't been interrupted he probably would have woken up in a very different position.  
A different situation indeed, he spent half the night walking back to her room, even entered into the war room once to go to her, but he kept telling himself he was rushing things. They were going from friends to lovers in the span of hours, and he didn't want to scare her or make her think that's all he wanted from her. So he took his leave when she was trying not to kill the messenger at her door.

They were both busy most of the day, their paths never seemed to cross. Evelyn knew he was having his final briefing of the day, so she snuck in and stood at the back listening to him give final orders for the day. She was smiling when their eyes made eye contact, and she made him forget his train of thought.

Nodding to the men as they filed out she smiled at Cullen watching him sag against the door whispering “There’s always something more, isn't there?…”  
watching him the urge to comfort him was overwhelming “Long Day?” Starting to pace, he needed to know what's happening; it's been plaguing him all day “This war won’t last forever. When it started, I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. But things are different now.”

Evelyn crosses the room to him “What do you mean?”

Turning to reach out to her and caress the side of her face “I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won’t want to move on… not from you. But I don’t know what you...That is, if you, ah…” frustrated turning away from her, he uselessly shuffles paper on his desk.Exasperated she tugs his arm so she can slip in front of him “Cullen. Do you need to ask?”

Giving her a half-grin, pulling her to him as he whispers “I suppose not.” Eyes focused on her lips, as she leans back on the desk knocking a wine bottle off gasping as it shatters. The sound spurring something in him, in a moment of passion he sweeps his desk clean and moves them both onto it, pressing into her claiming her mouth with promises of what is to come.

Her arms wrapped around him, holding him closer so she can grind up against him making him moan into her mouth. When he presses himself against her, she wraps her one leg around his thigh to pull him closer.

Resting on his forearms, Cullen pulls back pressing his forehead against hers. “Evie I want you so bad, but say the word, and I will stop.” Reaching between them she undid the closures on her tunic, tilting her head to lick the sexy scar on his upper lip. “Don't you dare stop.” Sitting back on the desk, he shifts her into his lap. Wrapping her legs around his waist, her breasts exposed right there for him, taking full advantage licking, kissing, and suckling.

Writhing against him, feeling his hardness throb against her, her breath coming in gasps. Cullen got off the desk bringing her to the edge. His eyes were locked on hers, the electricity between them was so violent he was sure it was visible. Pulling her breeches off, his hands caressed the inside of her thighs as she quickly shrugged out of her undone clothing. Pausing only long enough to discard his chest plate, and undoing the front of his breeches, giving him a little relief from the restriction.

She was splayed on his desk in naked glory. The visual was far surpassing any dream he had ever had of this moment. She rested on her hands watching him intently “Like what you see Commander?” he nodded his voice choked with need “Very much so Inquisitor, I'm memorizing this moment, for the next time I'm sitting at this desk with 30 reports requiring my attention.” Eyes locked on hers, leaning down and blew against her core. His tongue tentatively darting out to caress the soft lips he was panting he needed this woman so badly.

When his fingers opened her flower, the glistening petals are almost too much, running his tongue down her center tasting her nectar, sends a riot of sensation through them both.

Emboldened by her reaction, Cullen presses his tongue into her, a little harder. When he hits the sensitive pearl at the top, her head falls back, and her fingers fist his hair, moaning his name.Hearing her say his name like that, is almost enough to do him in right there. Licking, sucking, and tasting her, if he could drown like this he would die happy.

Watching her writhe on his desk, her scent filling the room. Her taste on his tongue was driving him crazy when she starts tugging on her nipples he can’t stand it anymore. Releasing his cock, and pressing it against her opening, feeling her slickness coating him.

Sitting up and looking between them, at where their bodies are almost connected. Cullen grabs the back of her head kissing her hard. His voice raspy with need “Baby it's your last chance.” she shakes her head, as she wraps her legs around his hips, kissing him, she begs to try to make him move. “Maker please.”

Cullen slides his tip in and out a little, her grip is a vice when her voice becomes frantic with the need he slams home. The flash of pain on her face, the feeling of her maiden head giving way had him shocked and paralyzed. Searching her eyes for confirmation she caressed the side of his face nodding, and he began to move slowly.

It took a few minutes of him being inside her for her to relax, when her body opened for him, he couldn't keep her still.Reaching between them with his thumb he started to caress her pearl. Her reaction had him worried, she was in pain, then she began clawing at his arms begging him to go harder.

There was a knock at his door, but Corypheus himself could be there, and he wasn't answering. They didn't stay long; once she started crying out to the Maker.  
Cullen didn't care if all of Skyhold knew he was violating their Inquisitor in his office, nothing existed beyond this moment.

When her world shattered she bit his shoulder and clenching around him making, Wrenching his release from his control, shouting his praise to her, and the Maker.  
He felt himself release deep inside her, gathering her in his arms he caressed her back whispering soft words of affection.

Holding her to him tight, her legs still wrapped around him, still deep inside her. His hands were caressing her face, emotions flooding back in, the magnitude of the gift she had just given him hit him. “Evelyn .. I” he kissed her lips overwhelmed with emotions and the realization of what just happened.

“Cullen I love you, you know that right?” Caressing her face “I love you too, more than I ever thought possible.” Looking between them the evidence of her innocence coating them both. “Evelyn how is this possible with all your battles, and horseback riding, and maker how can no man have ...if I had known…” she pulled his face to hers so he would stop fretting. “Cullen I didn't tell you because I knew you would have stopped, and I so desperately wanted it to be you.

Helping her off the desk they scooped up their clothes and he motioned for her to head up the ladder. Her bare ass right there for him to bite, and he took full advantage on their way up to his loft.Climbing into his bed, he pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling her neck.

His hands explored, her hands doing some exploring of their own. Looking up she laughed “Cullen are you ever going to get that fixed?” He stilled a little and kissed her temple “When I was held captive in Ferelden I…. I was trapped in a small force field bubble for, Well I don't know how long, tortured, and battered. Having it open like this somehow if I can see the stars, makes it OK. The Mages put a significant barrier, so I don’t have to deal with the elements, but I still get the stars.”  
she nodded, but was quickly losing the battle of conscious thought, as his fingers were stroking her to yet another amazing orgasm.

Varric was walking from the tavern to the keep when he heard the Inquisitor scream Cullen’s name. Stopping mid-stride, realizing what he just heard. Smiling to himself and mumbled, “love her well Commander, Love her well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, too over the top?... more over the top? kind of a three bears moment. This smut is too much, this one is too little ....


	3. The Brothers Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im finding that after i hit publish i read and edit more... sorry i will try to be better about that

The Sun was barely up, but they had only fallen asleep a few hours before, despite that fact Cullen’s body had betrayed him and woke him up at his normal time. He was watching her sleep, her hair was a mass of curls, it would take forever to work all the knots out. Her face was serene; it made her look so young, without the weight of the world flashing across it every 20 mins.

He had just pulled her in closer to him, trying to claim a few more hours, before duty and the day demanded their attention. Already Skyhold was alive and busy, Cullen was aware when the commotion started, he somewhat ignored it.  


When the shouting and banging on his door started, they knew they couldn't ignore it anymore.

Not knowing the problem they both leaped from the bed and dressed as fast as possible, the runner was greeted to a frustrated Cullen and a view of the inquisitor climbing down the ladder. To his credit he only let the shock on his face register for a moment, before he started to relay the message to them.  
Nodding to them both “Ser, Your Worship, there is a caravan headed up the bridge to Skyhold flying the Trevelyan banner.”

Cullen cut him off before he could finish “And that warranted raising the entire castle at this hour?” Stammering his eyes darting from him to her “No Ser but there was a man… a man has been spotted scaling the walls of Skyhold. Before the guards could get to him, he vanished. He's been spotted a couple of times, but no one can seem to catch him. When we couldn't find the Inquisitor so, we feared …”

Before Cullen could yell at the poor lad she held up her hand, “Chances are the lone man is my Brother Max, and the caravan is his. Keep looking for him, but be on guard, until we know for sure. Once you have him, I will identify him, Like I said be careful just in case this is some kind of trap.”

Looking at Cullen's face she kissed him and laughed “And you thought I liked to make an entrance” Everyone was scouring the castle looking for this “mystery man” Cullen and Evelyn were standing on the ramparts together, overlooking everything for a sign of him. The Trevelyan Caravan was just clearing the gates. Dorian was even looking for the intruder, saying “if I find this man, do I get to keep him?”

Before she knew what hit her, the wind knocked out of her, and she was flying through the air. Cullen’s shout to arms was laced with panic. Instinct took over, and she prepared for impact curling in a ball. Her hands were ready to draw daggers and defend. When she hit the ground, she rolled to her feet and leaped at her attacker, standing on his hands her blades at his throat.

Cullen and his forces, rushing from all over the keep towards her, swords were drawn.  
Looking down into a set of eyes that mirrored her own she shouted “Do You Yield?” a hearty laugh came from the man pinned to the ground “Makers Balls Mouse, you HAVE sharpened your claws.”

She smiled and looked up, as Cullen looked ready to kill him. “Commander I would like to introduce you to my middle Brother Maxwell…” getting off Max and helping him up, she was snatched into a hug that left her winded. “I'm glad to see everything I taught you hasn't been lost.”

From across the courtyard a booming voice echoed “Come give me Kisses if you love me.” Evelyn's eyes lit up, and she sprinted across the camp, leaping over people and tents to get to him. Max clapped Cullen on the back, He stunned by her display of affection, to this stranger traveling with her brother. “It's ok man; she never greets any of us like that either. Come I will introduce you to our Eldest brother Mason.”

Cullen begrudgingly told his men to step down, even though he wanted to punch Maxx in the face for scaring him half to death, and endangering Evelyn.  
Skyhold was positively abuzz with the unexpected arrival of the Inquisitor's brothers, when Maxx and Cullen made their way to the Eldest Trevelyan he was just standing there with his arms crossed a scowl on his face staring them both down.”Didn't go as you planned little brother, I see you've managed to piss off the better part of the Inquisition forces, you stupid Hala ass.”

When he Turned his attention to Cullen, all Cullen could think of when looking at Mason was, Maker the three of them had the same eyes “And you… why was it I hear that my baby sister was found in your suite, and then you let her be attacked…”

The blue eyes stared into Cullen’s golden ones, making him stammer. Before he could answer, Mason’s started to laugh and clapped Cullen on the back “I’m just picking on Brother. If my parents couldn't stop these two from scaring the crap out of visiting dignitaries, then I wouldn't think you would have much hope either.”

Maxx punched her in the arm pointing “top of the mage tower, to the top of the spire that balcony and the gate at the stables.” before anyone could ask she screamed “GO”

They were blurs scaling the walls, leaping roofs you could barely keep up just watching. A few times the crowd that gathered gasped, once when Maxx misjudged the distance from a ledge to the roof, and once when the inquisitor missed a balcony altogether, and her brother who had fallen behind snatched her hand.

When they landed in a tumbling laughing ball off the well Mason clapped Cullen on the back again, laughing at how pale he was “Aaaand now my brother, you can breath once more, just don't look when one of them screams GO… That's what my parents have learned to do.”

Accommodations were made for the guests. Skyhold’s ladies and Dorian were all quite a flutter with the Inquisitor’s brothers arrival. Mason was build like the warrior he was, broad chest, thick arms, with a mop of unruly red curls just like Evelyn's. And of course what's become known now in Skyhold as “Trevelyan blue” eyes.

Maxx was Lean and lithe, his power was in his legs rather than his upper body. His speed and dexterity rivaled the Inquisitors. His raven black tresses fell in his eyes occasionally; the darkness only made the signature eyes, stand out like beacons.

The end of the day found what she lovingly referred to as her “entourage” gathered around a table playing cards and drinking. Everyone was curious about the brothers Trevelyan and were dying to know about Evelyn as a girl. So the questions were flying, and the three took great pleasure as only close siblings can, throwing each other under the carriage so to speak.

Evelyn was laughing as she turned to Mason “so Mase tell me about your future wife, and how the Fade did mother finally convince you to settle down?”  
Maxx laughed and clapped his brother on the back “Yes dear brother tell us how you became entangled with the lovely Lady DeLancey?”

Josephine gasped “No you are not marrying Margaret, are you?” Mason sighed nodding at her “Not a romantic story, hell its not even a good one… I was hunting on their lands without permission. I stepped into a nug hole and fell on a sharp stick puncturing my leg. Thankfully there was a shelter close by because it still took me over a half hour to make it there. A blizzard was setting in, and I barged into her cabin, Falling on the floor passing out from blood loss.”  
Stopping to take a drink before he continued. ”I was snowed in for four days with her; thankfully she was there to stop the bleeding... When her parents found out, in true DeLancey status climbing fashion they said I violated her and demanded I marry her… I conceded because, well she saved my life, mother was distraught, and I need an heir.”

“Terribly romantic I know but … some of us don't have the luxury of waiting, for or hell even hoping for love” his eyes flashed to Dorian for a brief moment  
“Right now I will do my duty, take a wife for the title and an heir, and hope against hope that I can be discrete.” 

Evelyn clutched Cullen’s hand feeling sad that Mason would never have what they did “Oh Mason I had no idea, I thought … well, it doesn't matter what I thought.” he reached out and squeezed her hand “It's ok mouse, I knew some day it would be like this, I'm just glad I avoided it as long as I could.”

Varric called out “So, tell us what was our Inquisitor like as a little girl?”  
For the next hour, her brothers told her friends stories of her rebellion and sweetness. Laughing along with them, when they heard about a young girl who slept in the horse barn. Filling her pockets with road apples, because someone (not naming names Maxx) told her that's what real Templars did. Cullen laughed at how badly she wanted to be a Templar.

Maxx did an impression of their mother when he told them all how her mother wanted her to be a refined lady. The ensuing fight that his parents had, because her dad insisted she train with her brothers.Mason laughed as he remembered “Our Mother as I'm sure you have learned, truly runs the house, and our father rarely wins against her, however, if something is truly important to him he won't back down and she will relent… she relented on mouse’s training. Even ordering her appropriate leathers for her to wear.

Hi finger pointing at Evelyn “I tell you this the moment she found out you were alive, and was named Inquisitor, she was both exceptionally proud and scared.”  
Mason was smiling at her, the pride in his voice and his eyes, he was beaming at Evelyn making her blush “yes well, had Max not twisted his ankle the night before I left for the conclave… you all could have had a very different Inquisitor.”

Cassandra gasped “Really, it wasn't supposed to be you there?”

Evelyn shook her head as she leaned into Cullen “nope Maxx was supposed to go, I only went because someone had too, and Mason was away.” They all sat there in silence a moment, thinking about how different everything could have been if Maxwell had become the Inquisitor…

Getting up for a fresh drink Maxx stood behind Evelyn and leaned over licking the side of her face making her cry out and smack him playfully, laughing as he said: “I think we all agree, that the best Trevelyan for the job was chosen.” Dorian called out to Maxx “So, you're the spare then… how is it you managed to avoid your mother's marriage entanglements, when I could not, and I'm not even from this remarkable gene pool?”

Evelyn and Mason stilled as Maxx’s eyes lost a little light and his voice became haunted as he laughed “You fall madly in love when you 19 with a local girl, you marry in a whirlwind romance. Have an amazing Son with her, and then have to slit her throat when she's infected by the blight.” putting his glass down he excused himself for some air. Evelyn went to get up and go after him, but she saw Leliana shake her head and follow him out.

Walking around filling glasses, trying to lighten the mood “So, Mason how bad is mom making everyone crazy at home?” Mason rolled his eyes and laughed, sitting back “she’s fired Annabell 3 times last week, thankfully Annabelle is just as stubborn as Mother, and she just keeps on working.”

Mason's eyes sparkled with mischief as he watched the subtle exchange between his baby sister and the Commander. Raising his glass to them, “it is good to see Mouse so happy Commander, for that I thank you.” Evelyn and Cullen both blushed. Dorian laughed “Yes she has a thing for Strapping young Templars I see, good on you two but you know this means we have to cancel our engagement my dear inquisitor” Evelyn gasped and feigned heartbreak “Oh Messere Pavus say it isn't so…”

Mason's eyes widened in shock.. wait were you two… Evelyn laughed and shook her head “No Mother was, however in talks with his father for my hand…”  
Mason’s eyes narrowed in on Dorian “wait are you … are you Halward Pavus’s son?” Dorian held up his hands in defense “I dare say you can hold anything you want against me, but not that…”

Turning to his sister in shock “Mouse do you know who his father is???” Evelyn looked confused shaking her head. Mason continued making air quotes as he spoke “Halward Pavus…. H.P. … Love you until my last breath yours always Hal...”  
Evelyn's eyes got huge “Maker no!!!” she started to laugh and point at Dorian...who couldn't hold his tongue anymore “Andraste’s tits woman out with it.”

She finally stopped long enough to get out “Your Father and my Mother almost Eloped.” The shock on Dorian’s face was almost comical “Vishante Kaffas! are you certain?” Mason laughed and nodded “Oh yes it was something we discovered by accident, we came across mothers trunk and well... snooped. Your dad has quite a silver tongue, among other self-professed endowments. Unfortunately, he broke her heart to follow his family's wishes…”

Dorian still digesting the juicy information he was being fed “do you favor your mother?” Taking a drink as she nodded. “We all have her eyes, and Mason and I have her hair, Maxx Favors Father in looks.” Dorian clapped his hands in glee like he had just won “Maker .. that's why he kept staring at you when we met him at the Inn in Redcliff. The lecherous bastard.

I will have to write my father after the wedding, telling him of the excellent hospitality of the Madame Trevelyan, and how she was just like a mother to me...” Evelyn cuffed him playfully “You're so bad” feeling bold she sat in Cullen’s lap and kissed him softly. In real Cullen fashion, he blushed right to the tips of his ears, but he would be damned if he was letting her get out of his lap now. He also had a few questions of his own. “So Mason does your sister have any deep, dark secret she doesn't want us to know?”

Taking a deep drink from his mug as he sat back in his chair, thinking his eyes playfully looking to the matching ones across the table.. “well I'm sure you've heard her sing.” she gasped “Maker you did not just tell them that…” grinning fiendishly, he realized she hadn't let any of them see the girly side, all the tales she told on herself were tomboy ones… “Did you know she can bake too? some of the most amazing sweet bread, patting his belly Lord if you still lived at home Mouse I would be so fat.”

Evelyn groaned and buried her head in Cullen’s mantle, scolding him as he laughed along with the rest of the room. Coming to her rescue or so she thought Varric asked the next question. “So Mason I'm somewhat of a nickname aficionado, why do you call her Mouse?”

Mason nodded at Evelyn “Care to field this one Mouse?and I haven't noticed a cat around here I'm surprised that you don't have like 100 ”She looked at her brother, the pouty lip may have made him have mercy if it wasn't for the mischief he saw flash in her eyes.

When she didn't volunteer the information continued “depends on who you ask, for me It started when she was small and had a lisp.” Evelyn groaned and threw a roll at him… “Maxx and I were cruel, as only older brothers can be, and she couldn't say mouth properly its was mouse… so the amount of times that we made the word mouth come up in conversation with her was staggering.”

Evelyn sniffed indignantly “The were so mean to me…” Mason laughed again “For everyone else It meant something else” She cut him off.. you wouldn't dare…” her matching eyes flashing at her in challenge across the table “Oh sweet baby sister, if you think that, you don't know me at all... “ Cleaning his throat “As I was saying I'm sure you have all noticed that she is somewhat fearless in most cases, dangerously so... She only has one, that I know of …”

He looked at her in challenge, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Mason chucked the roll back at her as he continued with her downfall “Mice, she is petrified of mice. So much so that we have a ridiculous number of cats in our home.” he winked at her when she glared at him.

“So, Brother…” Mason addressed Cullen “may I call you Brother… I mean I'm going to anyway, but it's nice to know if I'm pissing you off or not.”  
Cullen laughed “Maker its not hard to tell you're all family; brother is fine.. brother”

Nodding at him Mason continued “good, so Brother; I know my sister, and I know there is no way in Void you two have been together this entire past year like mother thinks … So how serious is this? It's obviously not an act for my benefit, but you're still in the gooey phase.”

Leliana found him standing on the edge of the rampart overlooking the side of the mountain, he knew she was there, but still jumped when he felt her hand on his arm. Taking her hand, he turned to her smiling, as he jumped down wrapping her arm around his. “Walk with me Leliana”

They continued in silence for a bit then his voice broke the quiet “So you're the spymaster for the Inquisition.” it wasn't a question, but she felt compelled to answer it anyhow “Yes I am, I'm honored to serve on your sister's side.” She was normally so self-assured and always knew what to say this man had her tongue tied. “So.. you have a Son?”

She could hear the smile and pride in his voice as he answered “Yes Garrett is 15, and fiercely wants to be grown ... I fear I'm not ready to let him go just yet, in my life I screwed up a lot; I was the spare, the one that had to put his life on hold just in case... I resented that, so I was a handful, to say the least, but Maker everything I may have done wrong … I made damn sure I did right by him…”  
Leliana rested her head against his arm and ran her free hand against his bicep, it was a girly thing to do, but it was just the two of them out here. “you sound like an amazing dad and brother… she talks about you and Mason allot, and she loves you both.”

Regret crept into his voice “It was supposed to be me… Every time she walks into danger, and I hear that she's hurt or rumor of her death, I die a little inside because I could have prevented it ... I got too drunk the night before, twisted my ankle, and now my baby sister has to save the world…”

Leliana stopped him, standing in his path making him look down into her eyes. “Maybe that was the Makers plan… and don't you dare take this away from her, she is fierce and capable. She pulls off miracles every day, just when you think all is lost, Evelyn steps out and fixes it all… so maybe it just had to be her..”  
Maxx caressed the side of her face, smiling as he whispered softly “maybe so…” leaning in he brushed his lips across hers. Leliana’s eyes fluttered closed kissing him back, but when she opened them he was gone.

She stood there for a few minutes just touching her lips, smiling as she heads to her room.


	4. "Mask slips, doesn't fit, only she sees you knows you" ~Cole

Slowly her friends left the table, the game long forgotten. Offering good nights and braudy offers as they headed to bed, some together, some alone. 

It didn't matter, they were all consenting adults, and as long as everyone respected each other. People just had to keep in mind that Bull was going to sleep with whomever said yes, then no feelings would be hurt. 

Cullen had some reports to look over, kissing her cheek he whispered “but if your closet door is open …” 

Mason took her hand in his, wrapping a brotherly arm around her as they took the long way back to her rooms. 

kissing the top of her head he had to ask. “Are you happy? You seem happy?”  
rubbing her hand on his chest “I am… I’m very happy, but I'm worried about you…” a sad smile graced his rugged features, opening her door for her in the main hall.

Lost in thought as he following her up the stairs, not really knowing how to answer her question. 

Falling back on her bed staring at her ceiling, she sat cross legged behind him. He suddenly felt like they were small again, and he was listening to her lament over her latest unrequited crush.

 

Running her fingers over his forehead, brushing his hair back. frowning at the worry. Evelyn looked into eyes that mirrored her own, the sadness she suddenly saw broke her heart.  
“Maker… Mason why, why are you doing this? You have to tell Momma and Daddy…They would understand” 

He caressed her cheek as he got up, pacing in front of her fireplace. “heavy is the head that wears the title, you know I actually envy you and Maxx, free to choose. Be who you want, do what you want…I can't, I can’t walk away from my duty. My whole life its been drilled into me, laid before me... you train as a soldier, you lead an army... you marry the right girl, you have at least two children, you take over when Father steps down… and start the cycle with your own son… Its how it is, how was and how it forever shall be.   
No one says what if you don't love the girl, or any girl.. what if you would rather slit your own throat then force this on your child...” 

A tear slipped down her cheek…”Then End it… damn you its not like you're a prince, kingdoms will not fall. Let this line end here, with you, so someday my Nephew doesn't have to have this conversation. 

Our parents love us and only want us happy, they will understand or hell... change it…let dad step down take his position, but Mason you don't have to be married to this woman… name Gabriel as you're heir.. and live the life you want, Damn the rest you're a good man.”

She was kneeling at the end of her bed, watching him pace like a caged animal “You should talk to Dorian, he knows a little what its like to have his life planned for him, and feel its choking fingers around his neck… It’s funny the moment I met him, I thought of you, and how similar you both are in humor and personality... It’s probably why he’s become my best friend here…”

She chose her next words carefully “And Mason... he's also a mage, Mason he could help you…” 

His eyes flashed with magic…”hold your tongue Mouse, even in here, walls have ears and if any one ever found out... I have spent my entire life, carefully blocking that part away, I will not have loose lips ruin me now. I will not be locked in a circle like some disease, I am a Warrior and some day a leader nothing more. Maybe as a leader I can change Mages faits, don't you see why I can't just throw it to the wind. I need to follow the rules, so I can make the changes needed… and if that means sacrificing my happiness then so be it.”

frustration filled her, like it always did whenever they talked about this, “but you cou” turning on her, shouting “NO, and we will not talk of this any more, good night Mouse” 

he let the door close more firmly than he intended behind him.

storming through the main hall needing the open to calm him. He almost ran over Cullen, who for some reason turned bright red, mumbling something about nice weather, and headed to the war room. He didn't really hear, he was in a frenzy, he needed to get it under control or he would lose control…

Standing on the ramparts letting the cool air wash over him, deep calming breaths. Mason spotted A strange boy, the one he met earlier, his sister had taken under her wing like a little brother. He was just sitting on the wall clicking his heels against the stone, in a oddly soothing rhythmic pattern. 

Mason had kept seeing him all over the castle, doing weird things all day and no one took notice or they didn't care, which ever it wasn't really magic but it wasn't normal either… what was his name ….Karl.. Kevin… “Cole” came the single reply from the boy, suddenly right beside him . Then from the darkness words that chilled his soul.

“Scratching biting clawing its begging to be free but you can't let it won't let it out, its warm glow sings to you, almost touch it. Mask slips doesn't fit, only she sees you, knows you, scared can't let them down, forever two people, sacrifice, fear, desire..” 

Mason grabbed him by his shoulders, furry and panic. His eyes flaring with magic for a second time that night, maker help him his control was gone. Panic overruling reason, he grabbed Cole and shook him, shouting “Shut up Shut up who are you.” 

A Guard came running “Ser, are you OK” Looking up shocked Mason dropped his arms from Cole. addressing the Guard “I'm fine, just to much to drink...my friend and I here were having a heated discussion. the Guard looked at him like he was touched “friend Ser?”

Mason turned to point at Cole, but he was gone..”ahh yes well apparently I've had more to drink then I suspected and the night air … anyhow good night”. Hastily, he made his way to his rooms Cole’s words ringing in his head. 

Cullen was about to step through Evelyn's closet, but he heard her before he saw her and froze. At first it was a soft moan, he thought she might be asleep and was turning to go, then he heard his name. Moving into the shadows, the view he was gifted with almost buckled his knees. 

She was laying naked on her bed awash in the glow from the fire, one hand was abusing her nipples pinching and rolling them tugging them. 

Her right leg was bent, turning her hips towards him as the fingers of her left hand slid between the slick folds. 

Standing there he was watching her touch herself with rapt attention, need and desire flared with in him shedding his clothes as he made his way to her bed . 

Her fingers moved with swiftness across her center, he could tell when ever she hit it, because her back would arch and her head would fall back. 

Not able to take it anymore, he wanted his fingers and body to be the ones to give her that kind of pleasure. Kneeling between her legs, she started a little when he spread her open more, but moved to accommodate him on the bed “Thats when he sucked her juices, off her fingers.

She laughed when she noticed the trail of boots, breeches, and smalls that lead from her closet to the bed. Now I know why I didn't hear you, no armor.” 

Shaking his head at her, smiling as he pressed her back in the bed. “No my love, I do wear normal clothes from time to time.” Holding her legs open, he slowly slipped inside her, his eyes locked on hers. Inch by inch he is encased by her, the feel of him makes her back arch off the bed. 

Cullen grips her thighs, in a voice roughened by need “Evelyn look at me keep your eyes on mine.” 

Snapping them open her blue ones bore into his golden ones, pleasure washing over her making it hard to breath, biting her lower lip as she fights to maintain eye contact. 

Slowly he moves inside her, leaning his body over hers. His hands on either side of her head, her nipples rubbing against his chest as he fills her. 

Hooking her leg over his when he thrusts forward into her, she uses the momentum to roll him onto his back. Once the shock is over, the little half grin is teasing his lips once more. Her hands on his chest as she rolls her hips against his, moaning he thrusting deeper into her. Looking down at him reveling in her power “oh really” all he can do is nod, crying out as clenches around him “Mmmmhmmmm”

His hands gripping her ass, as he thrusts up into her, pulling her hard against knees. Shifting Evelyn gasp at how deep he goes, moving her hips she starts to ride him, feeling very proud of herself. 

Her world suddenly off kilter, shrieking when he lifts her hips during a thrust, and turns her facing away from him. 

Still inside her, both on their knees, she holds onto the bed post. Cullen takes her from behind,holding her back to his chest while he starts to thrust again. His fingers abusing her slick pearl. the other hand on her nipple as he holds her tight against him.

When her head falls back, he kisses and tugs on her ear with his teeth playfully, answering her previous question “yes really.” His thrusts quicken, and she falls forward, holding on to her hips, he slaps her ass playfully filling her . 

The sting and the sensations are too much, she tightens around him, it feels like his cock is in a velvet vice, as wave after wave pass through her. She takes him with her, he falls over the edge with her; their cries echoing around the room. 

Falling back onto the bed panting, caressing. He pulls covers over them both, holding her into his chest caressing the side of her face. Showering small kisses across her nose, cheek and mouth, when she licks and nipps his lip, he smiles and hugs her too him. 

Laying with her head on his chest she idly draws lines, tracing old scars.

Cullen lays there relaxed with his arm around her, his hand resting on her naked hip as his thumb idly caresses her, his other arm bent behind his head. 

In a voice almost unrecognizable its so choked with emotion, he breaks the silence “I’ve never.. I mean.. I just… Maker why is this so hard” Feeling him shift as he rubs his face, she looks up questioningly and catches a brief shimmer of a tear, before he wipes it away. 

She grants him mercy by kissing his chest, smiling as he looks down at her suddenly wary of the wicked gleam in her eye as she grins at him leaning in.

Cullen shrieks like a girl, as she zerberts his nipple; the shock that registered on his face was soon replaced by laughter. She could feel his whole body, relax and shake with it. Wrapping his arms around her.  
Pulling her in tight,m kissing the top of her head “Maker I love you so much.” looking up she licked his chin “yea I think you don't suck either” winking at him, as she wraps herself around him.

When sleep finally took them both, it was for once restful, limbs entwined clinging to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't really know where i was going with this, interesting to see what happens.


	5. Somethings in the Air at Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Mason become better acquainted, Maxx is making Leliana crazy
> 
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter has M/M sex if that upsets you, then I suggest you sit this one out

Void take him, he had forgotten to draw the drapes last night. It had taken him a long time, before he finally fell into fitful sleep, and now he was up with the sun.  
Mason wrapped a heavily muscled arm over his eyes, willing himself to stay asleep. The very fact that he was conscious of it, and thinking about it, meant he had lost the battle already.

Laying in bed he began his morning meditations, they were the only way he could keep his magic controlled throughout the day.His power was based in his emotions, if he kept them in check, he kept his curse at bay.Thinking about the wedding he cringed, every morning it was one day closer to his prison.

Clearing his mind, kicking off his covers, shaking out his naked body, he let himself give over to his mind.Envisioning himself as one of his favorite forms, a bird, flying high above Skyhold.Mason could smell the crisp mountain air, he could see the bustling of the early morning activities.

Landing on his sister balcony, he saw them together, wrapped in each other's arms content and sound asleep. A pang of Jealousy, was soon replaced by happiness, and a little hope. If in all this chaos and shit, she had found her someone, maybe there was a chance for him yet.

Flying off, his curiosity got the better of him, after his talk with Evelyn last night one person had been invading his thoughts, and what good was his curse if he couldn't have a little fun with it.

Swooping through a window, narrowly missing the half open pane, and the flailing arms of the person beside the window. He thought to himself "Swooping is bad."  
Banking left he circled the tower and flew into Leliana's rookery. Moving through the tower he knew he needed to be careful, numerous Mages tended to occupy this section, not the least of which were Solas and Dorian…

Landing on a bookshelf high above him, he watched Dorian drink a cup of tea, and read a book nestled into a private corner.Mason was about to take off again when Dorian, without looking up commented "I don't care how beautiful you are, it's terribly bad manners to lurk in shadows, what would your mother say? tisk tisk." The shock almost lost made him lose his concentration, managing to keep his form barely.

Mason decided he'd had enough adventure, and dove through the open window, Dorian's laughter following him as he returned to his room. Pacing his room still naked, his mind racing... he saw me, Dorian knows what I am... Maker what am I going to do...I...I need to talk to him, make him understand…

With a renewed determination, he dressed, and suddenly felt the need to catch up on his reading, the growl in his stomach protested breakfast first.

Maxx was already doing his daily training, this time however, he warned the guards what he was doing. Hoping to avoid an arrow in his ass as he scaled the outside Skyhold. Cullen had asked him last night to identify any weak points an assassin could exploit, to make his point clear, he intended to wake his sister up from her balcony.

Both showing how vulnerable she is.. and well driving her crazy, both a concerned brothers job, his duty even. Evelyn woke with a start, she had felt like she was being watched earlier, and now she knew she was. Untangling herself from Cullen sitting up she looked across the room Maxx was sitting at her desk, with his feet up drinking tea.

"MAXWELL what in the void are you doing in my rooms?!" Cullen leapt from the bed, naked reaching for his sword before he realized who it was "Maker! Max, what are you doing in here?"

Standing up and taking a bow. "Well, you asked me to find weak spots... So I am. I thought I would drop in and see if my baby sister wanted to join me, although, I see she's already umm otherwise occupied... Commander could you put that away?" Cullen sheathed his sword. Maxx twirled his finger in Cullen's direction "that too, but I was talking about ..." Cullen looked down realizing he was standing there naked, blushing looking around the room of discarded clothing for his smalls.

Evelyn wrapped a robe around herself and ushered her brother out the door "I will meet you in the main hall, in an hour, now out." Max was laughing as she shoved him out the door, bounding down her stairs as he burst through the door to the main hall. Of course not watching where he was going, had him running smack into Leliana and Josephine.

Bowing and kissing each of their hands "Good morning, My Ladies" For the first time in her life Josephine saw Leliana blush, as she wished Maxx a good morning.  
Bidding Josephine good day, his eyes locking on Leliana’s as he picked an apple from the basket on the table beside her. His chest pressing into her arm as he reached past her. Leliana gasped at his closeness before she could stop herself.

A cocky smile played on his lips, as he winked at her simply saying “Leliana.”  
Whistling to himself, he turned tossing the apple in the air and catching it walking out of the main hall, passing Mason coming in.

Mason walked up to Leliana and Josephine "good morning ladies, how are you?" Leliana's eyes still on the door Maxx had passed through "Morning Mason, will you excuse me?" he nodded, watching her leave the way he came.

Taking Josephine's arm, wrapping it around his "Madame Montilyet, would you do me the honor of joining me for breakfast?" She giggled "of course Ser, shall we go?"

Leliana lost sight of Maxx, she could have sworn she saw him go into the armory, but it's like he vanished. Shocked and a little embarrassed the he could evade her that easily twice, she headed in the direction she last saw him.

Looking around the second floor that Cassandra used as her personal space. Heading up the stairs to the third, with no sign of the Infuriating Trevelyan rogue.  
She was about to give up when powerful arms wrapped around her from behind. Panic, and instinct filled her, her body tense, readying to fight.

A thousand things running through her mind, then almost like a drug, His unique scent surrounded her, a mixture of leather and the unusual dragonthorn soap he used.The fight left her, and she relaxed into him, a small smile caressing her lips.  
She could feel Maxwell’s hot breath on her neck as she was pulled against a hard chest the voice in her ear made her whole body tingle. "Are you following me Leliana?" Max spun her around as he pinned her to the wall, pressing himself against her.

Still shocked he was able to get the jump on her "I...I just wanted to see how you were this morning?" Smiling down at her, caressing the side of her face. " OH really" His mouth inches from hers, slowly Maxx leaned in tasting her, softly caressing her lips with his. Her hands running over his shoulders, opening her mouth, her tongue searching out his.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Maxx was pulling her closer, both of them moaning as he shifted against her, his thigh parting her legs. Her hands wandering over his back, as his lips trailed her throat, pushing back her hood his fingers tangling in her hair at the back of her neck. Spinning her around, her hands and chest pushing into the wall, his hands covering hers.

Max pressed hard against her, the outline of his cock caressing her ass. His lips at her ear "I can't be what you want Leliana" rubbing himself against her. Letting go of her hands, he trailed his down her abdomen, over her clothing. "This is all I offer" his fingers closing over her now moist center, the only thing keeping them from being coated in her juices, were her breeches.

Cassandra's voice invaded their space "Leliana, Leliana are you up here? Leliana the Inquisitor needs us in the war room."

Moving apart so she could answer, biting back a curse to rival Cullen "I'm up here Cassandra, be there shortly" Turning back to Maxx to show him exactly, what she wanted, he was gone.

Mason walked into the library, Dorian looked up and smiled at him. "Well, if it isn't my second favorite Trevelyan. " Mason Paused thinking, hmm maybe he didn't know it was me.Then Dorian motioned to the chair opposite him "have a seat... unless you prefer to sit on the shelf?" 

Mason knew he was caught. The look he gave Dorian had the mage ending his jokes, and sitting up straighter "right then all serious and doom. What can I do for you Ser Trevelyan?"

Looking around Mason sighed "Is there any where we can talk in private?"  
Dorian nodded and opened a door, Mason followed him into the dark windowless room.

Dorian waved a hand, both of them suddenly illuminated in candle light. "You see I'm a tad paranoid, being a mage ... and Tevinter, and all. So I prefer a room with no windows. You know so things can't fly in uninvited. Now Mason, I assume you would like to talk about my discussion, with a certain feathered friend this morning? Beautiful bird actually, but if one is going to fit in they should choose to mimic a local bird. The colors and form were magnificent, though not as magnificent as the true form before me."

Pacing Mason ran his hands through his hair, "how did you know? no one knows except Evelyn." 

Dorian watched him wear a hole in his carpet for a few minutes, stepping forward and putting his hands on the man's shoulders "Mason, look at me..." When he didn't comply, Dorian took Masons chiseled jaw in his hands and made him look into his eyes. "Feel that?” he held up their hands inches apart as lightning arched between their palms.

"Every time you are within 5 feet of me, my cock becomes hard, and I feel like I'm about to be struck by lightning. Our Magic is connected somehow, curious thing, that's never happened to me before and I've lived with some powerful mages... I haven't decided if this is good or bad yet. What do you think?"

Mason blinked, the shock wearing off, his eyes darkened and he grabbed Dorian crushing his lips to his. Teeth gnashing, arms wrapping around each other. They behaved like drowning men each clinging to one another for some shred of life, of hope. Fumbling finding their way to the bed. Dorian managed to pull Masons shirt over his head, moaning at the sight "Andraste's ass, Man you; are fucking beautiful."

Mason pulled him into his lap, making him straddle his thighs, pushing Dorian's robes off leaning in to tug on a pierced nipple with his teeth. "You're not so bad yourself" He cupped Dorian's ass, as he captured his lips again " mmm I was watching you yesterday, and all I could think of was how I wanted to sink my teeth and cock into your perfect ass."

Standing up Dorian pulled Mason with him "I need you naked now." quickly shedding the rest of their clothes, Mason pulled him back wrapping his arms around him again. Brushing the hair out of Dorian's eyes, leaning in to softly kiss his lips, each firmer than the last until they were both panting.

Dorian's arms were around Mason’s shoulders and his hands were running wild in his hair, their bodies pressed together, their cocks rubbing against each other, as they became lost in sensations. Mason was the first to pull away, his eyes turning Ice blue with lust, with a low growl he stalked the other man. Dorian felt a tremor run through him, for the first time in his life he felt like prey. Normally it would be unnerving, but something about Mason made him weak at the thought of being claimed by him.

Pushing Dorian back on the bed Mason kneeled by the edge and began kissing up the inside of his thigh. Reaching Dorian's straining member, he leaned in just enough that the heat from his lips, and breath would caress the satiny smooth skin, begging for attention.

Masons eyes bored into Dorian's as he denied him what he wanted. Skipping over to begin lavishing his attentions on Dorian’s left inner thigh kissing and nipping his way to his knee. Pre cum was oozing from the tip, and Mason wanted to taste him so badly, but he was loving teasing the man who always seemed to be the teaser.

Sticking out his tongue he pressed the flat of it to the front of Dorian's shaft and slowly ran it from his balls to his tip, leaning in sucking just the tip in, moaning at the taste.The teasing and vibrations were making Dorian come undone, he had never wanted another man so badly, as he did this one kneeling before him.

There was no mistaking what part he was going to play in this coupling, and Dorian couldn't wait to be filled by this beautiful man before him. Mason was massaging his thighs, as his lips sucked and licked Dorian's shaft, moaning while he ran his tongue under the ridge at the tip, feeling him pulse between his lips Dorian's fingers gripping his hair.

Arching back on the bed, through gritted teeth hissing "Sweet Maker, Mason please" he knew he couldn't take much more, attempting to pull the monster of a man over top of him.Everything about Mason was huge, and for the first time Dorian had a slight worry that he wouldn't fit well.

Retrieving a small jar from his nightstand, Dorian scooped out some of its contents, his eyes locked on Mason’s as he reached between them, and began stroking the mans cock.He gasped at the contact, shivers coursed through his body, making him moan, as he thrust his hips against Dorian's hand.  
A large hand wrapped around the back of Dorian's head, pressing their foreheads together.

Mason's voice raw and choked with need "I want to look into your eyes, when I join my body with yours" Dorian moaned at the thought, laying back he moved his legs over Masons shoulders, opening himself up for him.  
Pulling back, he scooped some of the contents from the jar, and massaged it into Dorian's tight opening. Making the man gasp, as he pressed his finger slowly inside.

 

Taking hold of both their cocks, Mason positioned his own at Dorian's entrance, slowly pressing in. Dorian breath coming in short pants as his body adjusted, it burned and he wanted more. Feeling his muscles give way, and his body open, trying to relax and let Mason in. Mason stroked Dorian's cock at the same time, the dual sensations had Dorian pressing back into Mason a little too fast, crying out, gasping at the pain.

Placing a hand on Dorian's abdomen to stop him moving and hurting himself "slowly baby, let it sting, let me in..."Feeling him contract around his cock was killing Mason, he had to hold back from ravishing this gorgeous man he had impaled.Moving his hips forward slowly making them both moan. Mason watching the pleasure and pain wash over Dorian's face, as he made delicious noises beneath him.

Finally, fully seated in him he stopped moving and let him become accustomed to his size. Dorian nodded up at him, as his hands caressed Mason's chest, rocking slowly Mason started to thrust into him. Their eyes locked on each other, as their bodies gave into to passion, gasping, moaning, and crying out to each other and the Maker as they sought their pleasure in each other's arms. Mason could feel his ball tightening, moving his hips faster. He fisted Dorian's cock, making the mage scream his release. Watching his lover lose control, was all Mason needed to take him over, his cock exploded deep inside Dorian bathing his walls in his seed. for the second time that night Mason wished he didn’t have to get married.  
Exhausted they collapsed against each other, Mason rolled and pulled Dorian into his arms hugging the man to his chest.

Brushing his hair back, kissing him repeatedly “Sweet Maker, thank you Dorian you don't know how much I needed this.” Dorian laughed "I've been following your sister around for the better part of a year, with only a Qunari for occasional release, believe me when I say. Oh I do know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait there was supposed to be a plot in there some where... damn it..


	6. Bags are packed and we’re ready to go….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so someday I will have more plot, then smutt... Today however, is not that day.

The day flew by in a blur, Skyhold as a flurry of activity, finally by dusk the wagons were loaded for the morning. After much debate, and arguing it was decided that Evelyn and her brothers, would leave in the morning; with Josephine, Leliana, Cullen, Dorian, and Varric coming in a day or two behind.

Letting them have a few moments as a family before the chaos of the Inquisition arrived… along with Cullen’s family. Maker help him he was loathed to see her leave without him, the whole thing was so incredibly new. Cullen knew she needed time with her parents alone. Just like he was meeting up with his family, the night before their arrival, to spend the evening alone with them.

That night two new couples, held each other a little tighter, kissed a little harder and wished the morning would never arrive. Max was smirking as his two siblings looked bleary eyed when they mounted their horses. “didn't get enough sleep you two?” Evelyn made an unladylike gesture that made Iron bull laugh.

The 2 day trip was thankfully uneventful, no rifts, no darkspawn, no bandits. They made good time, and arrived hours ahead of schedule. Her parents were overjoyed to have all three of their children under one roof. Evelyn got to marvel at her Nephew Garrett and how big he had gotten. She told him how handsome he was, and made him blush right to his toes, reminding her of a certain Commander she missed.

Margret was so saccharine it made Evelyn's teeth hurt, the younger woman gushed about her already being her best friend and how she looked forward to raising babies together. It was all Evelyn could do to not roll her eyes, when they were introduced. She recognized a woman threatened when she saw one, and she was only his sister… Evelyn couldn't help thinking, wait till Dorian arrives.

Mason was polite, and attentive to his bride but you could tell he hated every minute of it. Which only made the whole situation more ludicrous, especially when she knew Mason had shared Dorian’s bed, for two nights.

After a flurry of fittings for her wedding attire. and a giant family dinner, Evelyn finally was able to relax with a glass of wine, and just chat with her parents. Relaxing in their rooms, away from clingy sister in laws, she was curled up on the couch in their sitting room, pleading Masons case.  
“Momma, you have to see how unhappy this marriage is going to make him? Why.. why would you saddle him with someone he doesn't even like.” 

Her mother was sitting sewing by the fire. “My dearest Daughter, your brother understands the responsibility of being first born. He will do what he must to look after the people, and villages in our care, and continue our family.”  
Evelyn was about to protest more when her mother cut her off “This isn't just about what we want. If we just walk away from our responsibilities, all the villages that rely on us for commerce and protection would flounder, and we would be throwing them to the wolves. Who knows what would step in our place... its easy to say walk away… Its harder when so many families depend on you staying.”

She put down her sewing her voice soft and full of pain “I know he’s unhappy, Maker it breaks my heart. I wish it could be different, and believe me I can't stand my future daughter in law at all. For his sake I hope he gets her with child quickly, and then ships them to a country estate. Letting her family bask in the Trevelyan name, and my son have the life he wants… with whomever he wants.”  
Putting her sewing aside she came over and sat on the couch with Evelyn. Looking like an excited school girl, rather than a mother “Now… tell me, all about Cullen Rutherford…He has no title, but if you love him then I'm happy for you both.”

She took Evelyn’s left hand and looked at the naked ring finger and tisked… “really he still hasn't proposed… Honestly, well its a good thing Mia is coming, she will set her brother straight.” Evelyn looked a little sheepish as her mother lamented over her lack of engagement. “You would think he would want to marry you as soon as possible, to keep you safe, and share other husbandly things….”  
Her dad was smoking his pipe, with a glass of port and started to laugh….”Makers Breath Sienna… Our daughter has been living in a castle fighting the end of the world, and maker knows what… Do you really think she needs a man to keep her safe? As for the other… well after being this serious for this long, I doubt the boy will call for a purity ritual.”

Evelyn gasped “Daddy!!!” he looked at her cocking an eyebrow… “Am I wrong?” sitting back she blushed lowering her head… He took a sip of his port, and nodded “that's what I thought. The boy and I, shall have a talk.”Evelyn giggled at the thought of her powerful Commander “getting the talk” from her dad. Maker poor Cullen will be red faced for a month.

Evelyn and her mother were up for hours, her father finally closing the door between the rooms so he could sleep. By the time she was crawling in next to her husband, Sienna was glowing with the knowledge, that her baby was well and truely in love.

Pressing her body into her husband, he rolled over and pulled her against him. Even after giving birth to 4 children, and 30 years of marriage, he still loved her more and more every day. Slowly falling asleep, in his arms she smiled to herself hoping her daughters love, was one to rival theirs.

When the Inquisition entourage arrived at the Trevelyan gates, they were met with Ostwick hospitality. Mason, Max, and Evelyn were standing next to their parents, the boys in fine tailored suits. Gone were the rogue leathers, and the warrior metal. Evelyn looked very much the lady, in a simple summer dress. Introductions were made and all were welcomed. The Rutherfords were due to arrive later that evening.

Leliana was shocked at the formalness Maxwell had greeted her calling her Mistress Nightingale, kissing her hand chastely before taking his leave. He cut a dashing figure in his dove grey suit with his hair slicked back but his eyes, were cold and had lost the playfulness he had at Skyhold.

The only time she saw him smile was when he introduced his son to them all, the pride and love in his face was infectious. It also didn't help, that young Garrett Trevelyan was quite taken with is Aunts spymaster, that fact didn't go unnoticed by his father.

When it was announced that the Rutherfords were in sight, the keep was a flurry of activity. Mason and Max never missing an opportunity to tease Evelyn under their breath about her boyfriend... Finally just before the gates opened, she turned to them and hissed “will you two grow the void up.”

Cullen was shocked at the reception that greeted them, coming from a family of no title he had never seen anything like it. He was sure the Queen of Ferelden, never received a better welcome. When Mason pulled him in for a hug and a handshake he whispered in his ear “you're in sooo much trouble.” right before Cullen was supposed to face her parents.

All Cullen managed to get out before the embrace ended was “Maker!”  
Evelyn greeted Cullen’s family with great love and respect, he and his sister Mia noticed how their mother absolutely beamed at Evelyn when she hugged her, and kissed his father's cheek.

It took almost an hour of welcomes, and introductions before they had the Rutherfords settled into their suites in the keep.  
Cullen went in search of her once everyone was relaxing and they were waiting on dinner. He eventually found her in his sister room, sitting cross legged on a bed holding his baby niece, they were chatting like old friends. Mia saw Cullen in the doorway, she couldn't resist teasing him a little, it was an older sisters duty to make her brother squirm.

Mia smiled at him, turning her attention to Evelyn who was enthralled with the baby “I’m sure you and Cullen will have babies that look very similar.” Cullen looked shocked, he had never even thought about babies… her voice dragging him back to reality “I hope so. She’s so beautiful, she has you and your brothers coloring...” she let out a sigh wistfully saying “some day, maybe when the world isn't falling down around me. ”

Mia looked up at Cullen and grinned “Babies look good on your girl Cullen.” he was caught now, so he walked in and sat beside her, watching his girl with his niece… nodding “yes they do”

Shock flashed over Mia’s face, it reminded Cullen of when he beat her in chess, the first time so long ago. Leaning in he kissed Evelyn’s cheek, pulling her in close mindful of her sleeping arm full. Excusing himself from the girls, he went to talk to his parents.

Mia reached over and hugged the younger woman holding her daughter. “Thank you, Thank you. thank you. I had always dreamed but, never dared to hope that he would find someone like you. And you… Your beyond my expectations.”  
She was holding Evelyn's hand, tears flowing down her face “Just looking at him, he loves you so blessid much. I worried about him, and so many times I thought he was dead, Maker it almost killed me. Not to even mentioning what it did to my parents, you have given him back to us Evelyn and for that I am forever grateful.”

Cullen’s mother walked in as the two girls were crying, Evelyn was still holding the baby. It filled Carolynn’s heart with such joy, seeing her sons beloved, holding her granddaughter. “Maker you two are soaking the poor babe.” Taking her grand daughter, putting her in the cradle. She pulled both girls in for a hug “My girls” as a tear escaped her eye too.

Sniffling they all pulled away, wiping their faces Carolynn nodded at Mia “He’s asked for it.” Mia Nodded back grinning. Evelyn couldn't help but think she missed something, but let it be. “I'm so sorry your other daughter couldn't come, but another grand baby is so exciting.” Carolynn smiled “yes they are truly the blessing of having children. I always said Grand babies are my reward, for not drowning my children when they were young... Maker you lot were a handful.”  
Mia rolled her eyes elbowing Evelyn “she's going to start working on you next…”  
Dinner that night was less of a formal gathering than it was originally intended to be, and more of a welcome home for old friends.

To say the Rutherfords and Trevelyans got along was an understatement. Cullen sat next to Evelyn and the two of them were in speechless as their parents told shocking stories they had never heard. Varric was in his glory.

The only people in the room that seemed uncomfortable were the Delanceys, eventually the three of them excused themselves. Mason walked Margaret back to the rooms she shared with her parents. Giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and pulling out of her clawing grasp as he bid her good night.

Dorian “Just happened” to be around the corner, and pulled Mason into a side room pressing him against the door. “Makers Breath, you clean up well, I’ve wanted to wrinkle this suit all night.” Mason laughed and pulled Dorian closer, kissing him.

Leliana was being given a tour of the Trevelyan family gardens by young Master Trevelyan. His Grandmother thought it was so cute, how Leliana indulged the young boy. As dinner ended, Garrett stood at her side and formally asked if she would accompany him on a tour, of the gardens. She had looked at Max before she said yes, but he showed no emotion either way so she accepted the young man's arm and off they went.

When they rounded the corner in the gardens, the reflecting pond came into view. Standing there was a lone figure, with his hands in his pockets watching the water cascade into the pool. Waiting.

Turning, Maxwell nodded to the couple approaching him at the fountain, “Garrett, Mistress Nightingale.” Garrett nodded to his father “Papa?” Maxx smiled and patted his son on the shoulder “Garrett, Make sure you don't monopolize all of Leliana’s time, there may be others who wish her company” his eyes met hers, for a brief moment before he turned to leave.

Maxwell sat in her room waiting, he had tried to stay away. He saw her for the threat she could be, at first it was simple flirting.Then it became dangerously more, He couldn't stop thinking about her, Seeking her out, when she didn't know he was watching…. Now sitting here in her room, he was at great risk of losing himself once more. in matters of the heart.

He wouldn't let himself love her, couldn't let himself love her. She was his sister spymaster, the very fucking title oozed danger and stamped her with an expiration date, he couldn't … he wouldn't live through that again. Maybe, maybe if he just bedded her, got it out of his system. She would be back at Skyhold in a few weeks, he could wallow with his son, and help mend the boys broken heart.  
Stepping into her room Leliana, could feel him. She could smell his scent, and feel his eyes on her. “Max?” Stepping forward, he held out his hand to her. She took it, “lurking in my rooms now Maxwell?”

Smiling as he kissed the back of her hand, then turned it over and kissed her wrist, he felt her shudder. The soft moan escaping her lips, surprised them both.  
Max caressed the side of her cheek, brushing her hair back “Lily, I…” she pressed her fingers to his lips “Shush.. no words, no promises, just two people enjoying each other.”

Taking her hand he spun her around, pulling her back against him, his lips on her neck. His hand on her abdomen, pressing her ass into him. Not letting him control the situation that much, she stepped away from him smiling, holding his hand still. “Give me 5 minutes, I promise it will be worth your while.” She kissed his open palm, as she walked into the adjoining dressing room, winking at him just before she closed the door.

Leliana was actually nervous, she could hear him moving around in her room, and she was ready… She wasn't exactly a blushing virgin, she had other lovers.  
It was just… There was something about Max, the moment she met him, part of her seemed to react. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted this man.  
She decided before she left Skyhold, she needed to get him out of her system. Bed him and move on, she had no time for romance and flowers, she would leave that to Cassandra.

Could you imagine, Sister Nightingale a wife. Steeling her resolve she took a deep breath. Opening the door, her room was awash in candle light, with a fire in the fireplace taking the chill out of the air. He had taken the opportunity, to shed most of his clothing.

Looking up as she entered the room his breath is caught in his throat. “Oh sweet Mother of the Maker, you are beautiful.” Holding his hand out to her, watching her walk across the room. Hes never seen a garment quite like this before. Taking her hand he twirled her, marveling at her see through gown, that looks like its held together with one simple ribbon, nestled between the most amazing breasts.  
Laying her down on the pillows and blankets, he placed in front of the fireplace. He started at her toes, caressing and sucking each one. with a torturous caress he worships every part of her body, caressing and kissing it all … except, the places she needed him to touch so badly.

Moving over her body with his, he grabs the ribbon between her breasts with his teeth and pulls. Letting the fabric fall away, from the two most perfect mounds hes ever seen. His tongue flicks the nipple as it pearls up, sucking softly, nipping and caressing with only his mouth.

Running his tongue over her throat, as he moves to capture her lips. A soft moan escapes her, his lips finds hers and deepens the kiss. Finally his hands graze her breasts, sending a shiver through her. Caressing the twin mounds, tugging on her nipples his mouth still ravaging hers.

Stretching out next to her his hands run over her hip. Leliana was all but panting the need for him burning through her. Brushing her hair back from her face as he caresses her shoulders and cheek, slowly nipping at her lips and chin. She runs her hands over his face and implores him “Please Maxwell, I need you.”  
Shedding his breeches, Naked, Max moved down her body, and opens her legs.  
Looking down at the slick skin, glistening with the evidence of her desire, watching drops slide down her naked lips.

Leaning in, he runs his tongue from her opening, to her pearl, making her gasp.  
Pressing his tongue between her lips, flicking her pearl rapidly, her fingers fisting his hair, hearing her beg for more. Smiling against her smooth wet lips, Max slowly pressing two fingers inside her.

Leliana crying out at the invasion, but needing more, wanting him inside her before she loses her mind. Moving his lips back up to her mouth, he ferociously captures hers. His fingers fuck her, rubbing her clit while he swallows her cries, taking her higher and higher.

Pushing him back, and panting looking into his eyes. “Take me Max I need your cock fucking me please.”Kissing her again he whispers against her lips ... “What a dirty mouth you have Mistress Nightingale, mmmm I like it.”Kneeling between her legs, caressing her jewel with one hand, and stroking his cock with the other. “Is this what you want? Do you want it hard and fast? Or do you want me to open you slowly, like a flower” Moaning at his question, she couldn’t answer she just needed him inside her.

Pressing his head into her entrance, slowly pressing into her, moaning her name as she stretches around him.”Holy fuck Lily, you’re going to unman me.” Resting one of his hands above her head, slowly sliding in and out of her.  
Reaching one hand between them to caress her button. Slowly making her crazy, arching up against him. They moved together, bringing each other to greater and greater heights they had been touching and teasing for hours. Max had the pleasure of watching orgasm, after orgasm wash over this amazing women.  
He was loving the feeling of being so deep inside her, with each stroke he took her a little higher. He wasn't prepared for when she wrapped her legs around him, and took him deeper still, taking herself over the edge and throttling him over with her.

Moaning her name as he emptied inside her “take it baby, take it all” clawing at his back she cried out to him “Max, I love you.” The two of them clinging to each other, collapsed in front of the fire, exhausted limbs entwined as they held onto each other. Caressing her arm idly as he looked down at her beautiful face marveling at the fact that this magnificent strong independent woman wanted him, even with the world being torn apart. He knew she didn't mean the words, but still even a heat of the moment confession is always nice to hear.  
For now he just held onto them ….she loved him.

Her eyes fluttered open at his caresses, a smile played on her lips as she tried to nip his finger, finally managing to suck it in between her lips tasting herself on them. Max closed his eyes, moaning at the sensation, scooping her up in his arms he carried her to the stone pool in the next room. It was meant for 2 possibly 3 comfortably, sticking her foot in the water she was shocked that it was still warm, stepping into it Max helped her down in because the bottom could be slippery.

Explaining to her, about the underground hot springs water, the uniqueness of it “the circulation will keep it warm as long as both ends are open.” Pointing out two square holes at either end, and controls to open and close them. Sitting together she laid back in his arms, he brought his knees up under hers, closing the incoming water one partially making it a very concentrated jet of water. Spreading his legs opening her wide and aiming the incoming jet of warm water.  
It shot straight at her core making her gasp. Max caressed, and cupped her breasts while the water pulsed against her heat.

Leliana moaned and writhed against all the sensations, feeling her senses being stolen from her. Between his hard throbbing cock pressing into her back, and the jet it was making her fucking crazy.

He can feel her trying to shift out of it, holding her thighs open, whispering in her ear as the water abuses her folds. “mmm baby, do you like how that feels? Is it like my tongue caressing you? You look so fucking hot right now. With your swollen lips from my mouth and your nipples are so hard, I cant wait to fuck your breasts and come all over your chest. That’s right baby I know you’re close, and I want you to come so I can shift us and slide my cock into that pretty little ass of yours. I know you like some sting with your pleasure, and I intend to stretch your ass over my cock. You have made me so fucking hard all the time, all I can think about is being inside you.”

Leliana was vibrating in his arms, she couldn't go over the edge, but she wasn't coming back down either the water was holding her just right there. Screaming out in frustration she heard Max laugh behind her “need a hand baby?” she couldn't speak she was just crying out, clawing at his arms trying to find release. In one smooth motion Maxx flipped her to her knees and slide all the way inside her.

That act alone would have made her come, but his fingers in her ass at the same time, made her lose her mind, Maxx had to hold her still to keep her from thrashing and hurting herself.

When her climax was ebbing he slipped out of her tight pussy, and bit her earlobe as he pushed all the way in her ass. His words hissing in her ear “Take it all Mistress Nightingale” never stopping to let her adjust, just opening her up.  
A scream tore through her body, the pain was so intense she saw white, once he was all the way in. He held her up, when her knees gave out.

Pulling back she screamed again, this time in pleasure, she was ready for him. Begging him to fuck her ass harder. Holding on to her hips he began to pump his cock inside her hard and fast reaching around her he rubbed her pearl making her whimper in need. The pain helping her focus on the pleasure, without it making her insane. Moving with him feeling his body moving against her, and inside her.  
Catching her breath Leliana managed to focus on the pleasure but wanting to make him as crazy as he has been making her all night. “mmm baby do you like fucking my ass, opening me up, I’ve always wanted a hard cock deep in me, but you’re my first.”

His fingers quicken along with his strokes moaning, hes so close to coming inside her he rubs her pearl harder and faster as he thrusts inside her. “Come with me Lily, I'm so close, milk my cock.” Moving together, taking each other higher and higher. Max bites her shoulder as he cries out, pumping her ass full of his seed.  
His bite takes her over the edge, and clinging to the side of the pool she rides out her release, both of them falling back in the water, spent and exhausted once more.

They both dozed in and out of sleep in the warm circulating water. Max finally finding the strength to wash her tender parts off. She barely stirs in his arms when he pulls her from the tub. Wrapping her in a towel, he carries her to her huge four poster bed, crawling in beside her pulling the sheet over top of them, his arms wrapped around her, as he drifts off to sleep.

Leliana woke just before dawn, alone.


	7. "Did you ask her yet?..."  "How about now?"  "Hey Cullen... Did you ask her yet?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana's confused, Cullen's pretty sure hes going to throw up. or punch the next person that asks "did you do it yet?". Mason's Bride gets grabby, and he keeps having bad dreams. DUN DUN DUN .. OK too much coffee today ... any how Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick of calling them Lord/ Lady Trevelyan or So and So's mom so they got names damn it.

Cullen longed for the familiar halls of Skyhold, where he had purpose, it kept his mind and hands busy. Right now he found himself pacing in front of Evelyn’s fathers study, rehearsing over and over in his head what he would say to him. Mason and Max were standing at the end of the hall, watching their future brother in law pacing and sweating. 

When their father walked up, standing beside them reading a letter, he looked up to see his sons watching the poor Commander’s torment…. “how long has he been doing that?” Mason took a bite of his apple, Max answered “about 20 mins, the pacing has increased with the hand gestures…” Cullen finally looked up and saw the entire Male contingent of the Trevelyan family watching his descent into madness. 

Evelyn's father stepped forward “Is there something you wish to discuss with me Ser Rutherford, or are prone to randomly flailing in front of doors?”

Cullen was rubbing the back of his neck “Yes my Lord. I mean No my Lord... I mean yes I have something to discuss, no on the other… Maker” Mason and Max stood behind him commentating like it was some sport, on the exchange between the two. 

Their father looked past Cullen, and pointed down the hall, “You two out ,its hard enough to discuss delicate issues, without a couple of nug heads giving him a hard time.” Turning to open his study, me motioned for Cullen to follow him. Max grabbed Cullen's shoulders. “It’s OK man, you're already in, just ask.”

Settling into a chair in front of the Lords desk, Cullen waited for the Trevelyan Patriarch to start. Sitting behind his desk looking at the poor man across from him. He was struck with a memory of a much younger self, being in the same boat. 

His heart softened towards Cullen and he took mercy. “OK son, lets not pretend I don't know why you're here.”

The relief that washed over Cullen's features was almost comical. “My Lord,” 

Lord Trevelyan held up a hand stopping him “Cullen, you're here to talk about my only daughter… I think you can call me Kameron.” 

Cullen nodded “Right my Lo...I mean Kameron, I know I have no title or lands, and Evelyn could have any man she wanted. On her own merits alone, she could be a queen… but to me she already is. I love her, I have loved her since the moment she gifted me with her gaze. I humbly ask for your blessing, to ask for your daughters hand, I will dedicate my entire life ensuring she is happy.” 

The Corner of Lord Trevelyan’s mouth lifted in a half smile… “20 mins of wearing out my carpet, and that's all ya got?” Cullen stammered. 

Kameron stood, walking around his desk sitting on the edge of it, putting his hands on the boys shoulders, to center him, like he would one of his son’s. “I love my daughter, and I have raised her to know her own mind. I trust her decisions impeccably. If I knew nothing else of you, the fact that she has chosen to love you, tells me of your worth. So, son if you want to marry my daughter, you have my blessing. I will discuss with your father after the engagement, the dowry that Evelyn will bring to the marriage.” 

Cullen looked confused “dowry my Lord?” the older man nodded “yes Cullen it is customary for women of Noble birth, when they enter into a marriage to a young man that her parents gift them with things to start a household. With Evelyn comes an estate and lands, both of which will be chosen by the two of you, customarily i would let you pick the location but we both know she would have a fit. So, Cullen, are you ready to speak to my daughter, so we can give my wife something else to obsess over?” 

Leliana found him in an outbuilding he had turned into his own personal workout space with mats, ropes and various other things to test agility. Garrett stood up and bowed to her when she walked in Maxx barely acknowledged she had entered the room. 

Garrett took her hand and kissed it “Sister Nightingale, how lovely to see you this morning.” Leliana bowed gracefully to Garrett “and you as well Master Trevelyan”

Maxx dropped from the rope to the floor, wiping his face and hair with a towel as his son called him over “Dad, Sister Leliana is here” taking a drink of water, as sweat ran down his naked chest, she could see the marks she had left “So, I see son. Good morning Sister, I hope you had a restful sleep.” she quirked an eyebrow at him nodding her head, “Yes, it was…it was wonderful.” he smirked at her and turned back to what he had been doing.

Guests were arriving for the wedding, it was three days away but the festivities were going to be starting with a luncheon the next day and continue events through the next three days ending with the reception. 

Mason was miserable, his bride to be was relentless. She had the personality of a wet rag, and she made it very clear that she was very excited about the wedding night. Maker help him, hopefully he got her with child quickly, he didn't know how much he could handle. 

Dorian on the other hand, Mason couldn't get enough of the Tevinter mage, thankfully the feeling seemed to be mutual. The two men were enjoying each others company in the gardens playing chess. Mason looked up as he made a move “this is nice” Dorian nodded “it truly is.” Margaret choose that moment to interrupt, and Dorian watched as Mason visibly cringed when he heard her voice. 

Dorian smirked as she planted herself in Mason’s lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her simpering baby voice, and ridiculous pet names she kept using for Mason were grating on both men. When he offered to take a walk with her in the gardens just to get her off him, she jumped at the chance and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Dorian let out a jealous growl that he tried to cover with a cough… Margaret may have missed it but Mason did not. He pulled her in to deepen the kiss, just to tease Dorian a little. Before they left Mason nodded to Dorian, “shall we continue this little game later… the implications of what he was asking hung in the air.” Dorian nodded “till then”

Mason was making small talk with his future wife, listening to her prattle on about her trousseau and the pattern of dishes she had picked for them. His mind was screaming, his face was stoic, but he didn't know how much more he could handle, he just knew he needed her to stop talking. 

Spinning her around he pulled her into him and kissed her hard, his tongue coaxing her lips. His hands on her hips pulling her against him, it didn't take much to ignite her. Before he knew what was happening, Margaret had taken control, and was all but undressing him in his mother's rose garden. He went from aggressor to, fighting her off. Thankfully his parents rounded the corner as she was clawing at the lacings on his breeches. 

His mother simply nodded “Son, Margaret” and they kept walking. that was enough to put his bride to be in check, and he hurriedly suggested they go visit with the guests. 

Cullen was pretty sure if one more person asked him “if he’d done it yet” he was going to scream. Her mother delicately suggested to her that maybe she should show Cullen her quiet spots so he could seek solitude, if things got a bit much over the next few days. Sienna patted his arm and hugged him whispering in his ear “you're welcome.” Then, they were gone, off to continue their nightly walk in the rose garden.

Evelyn took Cullen down by the lake, on a dock very much like the one he used to visit as a boy for the same reasons. Wrapping his arms around her pulling her back against him as he rested his chin on her shoulder

“I know this is… new to us. But its not really we've been together in the thick of everything for a year now, our lives constantly in each others hands i think that alone grants us a pass on its to soon… So... My beloved...  
My family is not Nobility, and being a Templar for my adult life I don't have allot that is truly mine except this.”

Cullen pulled out a velvet bag from his pocket and took a gold ring with a shining stone that he just realized matched her eyes, gracing its center. Moving in front of her, holding her hand as he got down on one knee “This was my grandmother’s, and when she passed away she gave it to me, for my lady love.”

Taking a deep breath and with a shaking hand he started “I Cullen Stanton Rutherford ask you, Evelyn Trevelyan to be my wife, and give me one more thing in this life I can claim as my own.” 

Tears streaming down her face, she could only nod while he put the ring on her finger. Standing he kissed it on her hand. “Is that a yes, my love?” throwing her arms around his neck “Yes, dear maker, YES!” she shouted. Cullen wrapped his arms around her and swung her in a circle as she squealed with Joy. 

Mason was walking by with Margaret, and he shouted down the hill to them. The answer obvious or he wouldn't have done it, but he had to give his baby sister a hard time? “DID YOU ASK YET?” Evelyn flashed a finger and shouted “YES!”

Maxx had been avoiding her all day, and now she was past hurt, and into full on pissed off... Two could play at this game, during the evening festivities she made sure he saw her openly flirting with one of the nobles. When he simply nodded, and walked away her heart sank. Sienna, didn't miss much when it came to her children and she knew something was between her daughters beautiful Spymaster, and her youngest son… It was just a question of what.

 

Mason Woke in a cold sweat, his anxiety and the stress of his upcoming nuptials were playing havoc with his control. Bolting upright in bed gasping for air the smell of burning flesh still in his nostrils. The sheets falling away from his naked chest, Dorian stirring beside him. 

He just wanted to lay his head in Dorian’s lap and block out the world. Mason let himself be spooned, and just feel the warmth of the other man’s body, relaxing against him. 

They had been awake most of the night, making love slowly knowing it could be their last time, although every time could be the last time. 

Dorian’s lips at his ear, as he smoothed Masons hair back, speaking soft and soothingly. “Amatus, deep breath... what happened?” Mason relaxed at his lovers words, “It… it’s my dreams they, they feel so real, i mean they have felt like that for years but since … since i met you, I’m having a harder time controlling them. I wake up with scars and wounds I've never had before...and Maker I see their faces, I hear their screams… I smell their burning flesh, and I fight to save them, I fight to help but its like fighting in a fog i'm there but i'm not...until .. now every time you join me in bed its like the fog lifts and I everything is vivid the smells the tastes… maker i wake up parched “ 

Mason could feel Dorian’s whole body freeze behind him. “Vishante Kaffas, Maker are you sure?” Mason threw back the covers and on his thigh was a fast healing slash that almost didn't look real and would be gone in a few hours from the looks of it. Dorian lept out of bed “Andraste's Ass Man… you're a fucking Dream Warrior!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drinking coffee writing this and was smacked in the head with Mason's story. I started blurting the idea about it to my husband, who has never played the game. So i got the blank deer in the headlights look and the husband obligatory nod... Any how, I thought it was cool... FYI i hate how Google docs wont auto make my i's capital when they stand alone, so if i missed a few that's why flog me later.


	8. Chapter 8

Mason sat there naked looking confused, “What is a dream Warrior?” Dorian was pacing, muttering to himself. “five hundred years … five hundred years, and of course I would be the one to discover him….”

Mason stood, shaking the Mage by his shoulders. “Dorian what in the Makers name is a Dream Warrior?” At that moment, his father chose to open the door “I heard shouting and… OH!! Maker Umm. OK then…” Kameron stepped into the room, closed the door and bolted it. Swiftly he took control of the situation, “both of you get dressed NOW! and follow me.” Mason just stood there trying to explain “Dad this isn't..” Kameron walked over to his naked Son, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Mason I know exactly what this is, shut up both of you. Get dressed be in my study in five minutes, I have something to show you. I've left her alone too long, Maker she told me this would happen. Remember five minutes, BOTH of you, Dorian you need to be there too.”

Four minutes later found them both standing in his fathers study, but he wasn't there. A wall slid to the side and scared the shit out of them both, his father stepped through the open space, not quite corporeal and then solidifying in front of their eyes. 

“Dad?” Lord Trevelyan just stood there for a moment, breathing deep. When he opened his eyes his normally green ones, flashed bright blue then faded. Mason lept back “Dad! what the Void is going on!” 

Sitting down behind his desk, motioning for the boys to do the same. “Alright Son, what do you know?” Mason cocked an eyebrow at him... "Apparently not much." 

Dorian had been uncharacteristically quiet, spoke up. “Mason is a Dream Warrior, which means if the vague information I've read on them is correct, one of his parents has to be one as well.”

Drinking deep from his water glass, Kameron nodded “My wife, Mason’s mother is, which makes me, her guardian.” Dorian just shook his head “how is this even possible. Dream Warriors are legends, fairy stories Mage families tell their mage children to help them sleep at night … literally.”

 

Mason stood up “What the hell is a Dream Warrior?” Dorian grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the couch. “Shhh Amatus, listen.” 

The exchange between the two men didn't go unnoticed by his father. Leaning forward on his desk resting his elbows on it, running his hands through his hair… “Let me tell you the true story of the Amazing woman your mother is, and how she has passed you her blessing mixed with a curse.”

“There have always been Dream Warriors, it runs in families. Your mother’s family has had them for the better part of two thousand years, and probably further back. When I first met her, I was a simple warrior. 

The first Son of a Noble, my life was laid out, much like yours has been. I would marry a respectable lady when called to, and continue the line… Then, one day I was in Orlais and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, was being attacked by a cut purse. She was fighting back, but it was clear to see she would eventually lose. So I stepped in and help “not saved… helped” that's important.”  
Kameron paused taking another drink “That's important, because she will kick my ass, if I indicate she was anything but capable. When the fight was over, she touched my hand and it was like she struck me with lightning, visible lighting arched between our hands, and our bond was formed. In that moment I knew, I knew I would protect her with my life. I have never loved someone as deeply as I did that stranger who stood before me.”

Mason and Dorian looked at each other in shock, his hand shaking, Dorian held his palm up, Mason let his hover open over it. The three men watched, as energy passed back and forth between the two of them. 

Mason’s father nodded, “that would be the bond you have with your Guardian.” Mason twined his fingers with Doran’s, “What does a Dream Warrior do?” 

Dorian looked pale, gone was the cocky expression he normally wore in its place was unchecked fear. “The tales I was told as a child, mages are vulnerable in their sleep. Unable to protect themselves in their dreams, because they cannot use magic in a dream. If they do its in the waking world, so useless to them in the dream. Its also potentially dangerous to them in the waking world depending on the spell. Many a mage has burned to death because of a dream.”

Kameron spoke up “A dream Warrior is physically in the dream, they have full use of magic they fight what Mages can’t. Some times its simple, sometimes its not. the more peril the world is in, the thinner the veil, the more difficult it becomes. 

Right now, as i'm sure you have experienced, the dream world is a fucking mess. If the Warrior is powerful enough they can pull other Warriors to them. Those talents are things your Mother will help you with. I am here to help Dorian, Mason the fact that your Guardian is a mage, both terrifies me and makes me proud. There has only been one other pairing of two mages about 500 years ago. They were, who all the legends you heard, were based on Dorian, also both men coincidentally.” 

Drinking more water and clearing his throat Lord Trevelyan continued “Mason you have this bond with Dorian, because he is your anchor, he is what ties you to this world so you don't get lost in the other. Shall we go wake your mother, and show you what fate has in store for you both. I will warn you she's naked, but I covered her in a sheet to give her some modesty.” 

Opening the passageway the three men descended into part of the holdings Mason had never known about. Walking into a room that looked very much like a tomb, torches lined the walls, in the center was what looked like an altar. On that altar his mother, but he could see through her, she had substance because the draped satin sheet had form, energy and magic swirling around her like a cloud. 

Mason and Dorian were unable to get any closer, but Kameron passed right through. The look on the man’s face, was pure unchecked adoration as he looked her. Caressing her cheek he leaned in and kissed her still lips softly. Kneeling on what looked like a well used bench meant just for that, he took his wife's hand and kissed it whispering words only meant for her. 

Slowly the barrier cleared and the chill of the room they hadn't noticed seeped in, slowly sitting up she became more solid. Kameron pulled a robe around her, she caressed his face the looks between them so intimate. Dorian and Mason, felt like they were intruding on something they shouldn't. 

Holding her hands out to Mason as she walked to him. My Son, I’m sorry i didn't know sooner I truly hoped it had skipped a generation, in fact we thought it was going to be Garrett… it still might. However, when your father and I saw you both last night… we knew.”

Mason looked confused “you saw us?” Sienna nodded drinking heavily of the glass of water her beloved held out to her “you pulled me to you in the dream, an impressive feat for one untrained. We saw you both because bonded pairs, if they are touching travel together. But because you don't yet understand how our gift works, we were unable to do anything other then watch through the veil. We could see Dorian, but he hasn't completed the ritual so he wasn't fully there either. I was so scared, and so proud of you.” 

Mason went to his knees and hugged his mother burying his face in her robes, like he had as a scared child. she stroked his hair and explained. 

“My Son we are part of a special type of magix once we were many, then people began fearing us. The ability to travel into a Mages dreams, to corrupt and influence. I will not say it never happened because, many points in history have been influenced, because a Dream Warrior was corrupt. Templar's hate us because of the unchecked power, they can't control people's dreams. However we are safe outside a circle, because we are unable to be possessed by a demon. Consider us the Grey Wardens of Mages, only we occur naturally, and aren't created.”

Mason stood up, she smiled and held her hand out to Dorian wrapping her arms around the waists of “her boys” she walked them into a room very similar to the one they left. The room had a double chaise, almost like a bed off to the side, with a low table and an armchair like a proper sitting room… except for the giant pillow covered altar and kneeling bench in the center of the room. She motioned for the boys to sit in the chaise. She sat in Kamerons lap on the chair, he pressed his forehead into his wife's shoulder while she continued talking. The need to take her was always intense after a dream battle, and Kameron was losing the fight of control. 

Sienna swept her hand around the room. “This is your centering room here at our home, it will be one of many you have throughout your lives. When you and Dorian “travel” you will go to sleep in your bed, and will find yourselves here. In here Dorian will guard your body and keep you safe as you saw your father do with me, He can come and go from the dream state at will. he will be conscious in both worlds.” 

Kameron interjected “Dorian think of it like this when you're with Mason in dreams what you see in front of you, is the dream. Turn you head left, or right direct line of vision is the dream. What you see in your peripheral vision is this room.”

Kissing his wife’s hand gazing into her eyes, “that's why we keep our room free of things that can draw attention like mirrors and such, or I would be seeing flashes of movement where there really was none. Your rooms however are yours, to do with as you wish make them comfortable for you both.” his hand was massaging her thigh his need to claim her was palpable, she knew she had to wrap this up or embarrass her Son. 

Placing her hand over her loves, to still him. “Tonight we will complete your ritual Dorian and the 4 of us will travel together. One side effect you need to know about, other than the need to drink lots of water after, and i'm sure you're noticing it right now. When a Dream warrior and their Guardian come out of the dream state, the need to join, is overwhelming. It's like a reassurance, that they are safe and whole. Its feral and consuming so be prepared Mason, when you and Dorian come back tomorrow he's going to need to… Pardon my crassness but, he will mount you. So if that's not the basis of your relationship normally, it will become part of it. Take today, and bring anything you might need for your personal times together down.”

They both looked at her in confusion. His mother listed off things “Blankets, robes, wash basin, and something to help your joining.” Mason looked puzzled still, rolling her eyes at her Son, she knew she needed to leave. Deciding on a little shock value “Mason your father is a rather well endowed man, and I have taken him into my body in every way possible. Sometimes son, you need a little oil for the occasion.” 

Mason’s mouth fell open, and Dorian couldn't help but laugh. She nodded to them both as Kameron was dragging her from the room. “On that note, we shall take our leave. That stairway leads to your suites upstairs, when you reach the top push out on the wall in front of you. To open it from inside your room, do the same thing.” There was more, but her voice was cut off by the closing of the passageway between the rooms. 

Kameron picked up his wife and tossed her on their chaise, making her get on all fours. She knew that this was going to be rough by the growl, he bit her shoulder as he thrust into her. Relief washing over them both, at the renewed connection.

Dorian flopped back on the chaise, Mason followed his lead the two of them staring off into space. Dorian started to laugh uncontrollably, Mason turned his head looking at him…”What?” Dorian pointed to the wall that held the door to his mothers chambers… through fits of laughter he blurted out … “Right now on the other side of that wall, your parents are having crazy sex.” The face Mason made, only made Dorian laugh harder. 

Mason held Dorian’s hand in silence, letting all the information he just received wash over him. a horrible thought occurred to him, fearing the answer, he had to ask anyway “Dorian… are you OK with this? I mean you never signed up for this…”  
Turning his head to look at the beautiful man laying next to him Dorian smiled “Amatus, I can no more quit this, then you can, its exactly as your father described. The first moment I saw you in Skyhold, I knew I would never love another as much as the beautiful Warrior, with the tortured soul. I couldn't walk away now any more then i could then, so… lets make this room ready for tonight.”

throwing his leg over Mason and straddling him, his hands pressing into his chest as he ground against him. When Mason went to pull him closer Dorian hopped off and ran for the stairs laughing as his beloved gave chase, His beloved… Dorian thought to himself, I could get used to that.


	9. Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?

Dorian was headed back to Mason’s room, with a small bag of things he felt they would need in their sanctuary. Turning the corner he was assaulted with a sight that made his blood boil, and every instinct in his body scream to react. 

Margaret had Mason, literally pinned against the wall. If it hadn't been his man, he would have found the sight of the tiny woman, terrifying the huge warrior hilarious. She had to realize that every time she corners him he raises his hands up and backs away. 

Does she honestly think, that's normal loving behavior, Dorian smiled to himself I should go over, and show her how Mason really greats someone he wants to fuck...Wait did she just grab his cock. “Mason Margaret, well if it isn't my favorite groom and bride to be.”

She was smothering him, her bony hands, touching places she had no right too. Mason hadn't seen him yet, and he was putting up a valiant fight, trying very hard not to be an asshole, but trying to keep her hands in sight at the same time. Dorian thankfully, came to his rescue. “Mason I just came from your fathers study, and he asked me to fetch you, something about a new partner, and contract negotiations?” Dorian handed Mason the bag he had been carrying, and wrapped an arm around Margaret, leading her away from his love. “My beautiful lady now that I have you all to myself, tell me everything about your gown and trousseau.” Margaret squealed with delight, as she started talking about it. Dorian looked back and Mason, winking over top of her head, Mason blew him a kiss, and covered his heart. 

Knocking on his parents suites doors, after this morning he wisely waited for permission to enter. When he heard his mother call to him, he opened the door. His father was sitting in a chair by the fire reading morning correspondence, and his mother was finishing her hair for the bridal luncheon. 

Mason just stood there a moment, trying to separate the image of his father all but fucking his mother in front of him. Putting firmly in its place the Image of the two of them now. “So, what happens now?” his mom met his eyes in her mirror, as she handed him her necklace, holding up her hair “what do you mean?” Mason was exasperated, he knew, she knew, what he meant. bending down to fasten the jewels around her neck…” well I obviously can't marry Margaret” his mother smiled, moving to take his hand patting the back of it. “no my love you can’t, which is why I have requested a meeting with Sister Nightingale later this afternoon. Have faith my Son, you will be with the man you love.”

The meeting room was used for land disputes and other diplomatic business. It was a simple room, walls lined with important looking books a chess set sat on a desk. The large and unusual wood table, dwarfed the room with its thirteen chairs placed around the oblong shape. 

Currently Sienna stood behind Mason putting her hands on his shoulders trying to help him relax. His hand clutching Dorian’s under the table as they watched the door, waiting for the Inquisition counsel to join them all. The day had been trying, smiling and nodding at people accepting false congratulations, cringing every time he heard it. Trying not to get caught alone with Margaret. At one point she ambushed him, and had his trousers undone before he knew what was happening.  
Leliana, Cullen, Evelyn, Josephine, Varric, Maxx and their father all filed in Kameron closed the meeting room door and bolted it. 

Sienna cleared her throat, looking somber at the collection of people, sitting across from her as they took spots around the large table. These were the people her daughter called upon, to keep her safe, and save the world time and again. She desperately hoped that she could do the same, essentially handing them her, and her sons life…”Inquisition… we need your help.” 

Evelyn laughed “Mother why so formal? did the flower peddler forget white roses?” Mason looked up at Evie, his eyes terrified. He was actually clutching Dorian’s hand, in full view on the table “Mouse.. Mom and Dad know…” 

The Inquisitor stood up quickly, knocking her chair back shouting “You will not send him to the circle, I will escape with him tonight, and you will never see him again.” The entire room erupted in surprised voices. Kameron had been leaning against the desk behind his wife, letting her handle this, but he knew he had to maintain control or they would waste valuable time. Stepping forward, beside Sienna, placing his hand in the small of her back as he leaned forward and rapped his knuckles on the table. Kameron was never a yeller, this was how he got their attention when they were kids, and rowdy at the dinner table. Calmly looking at his children and their friends,“If you're all about finished… May your mother continue?”

Sienna caressed her Champions arm, he nodding to her, “My Love” as he stepped back to his self appointed post. Clearing her throat and resting a hand on both Mason, and Dorian’s shoulders. “As I was saying, we need your help, Our Son, your brother Mason, is a Mage, but not only is he a Mage… he’s a Dream Warrior.” The room went to hell again, some shouting in disbelief others confused. The only one who didn't seem to react at all was Cullen, Kameron had his eye fixed on the former Templar. 

Kameron stood again letting everyone get it out of their system, this time he took out his dagger and calmly drove the point into the center of the table, in front of his son. The threat not so veiled. Kameron looked up and down the table at the suddenly silent occupants. Evelyn had never heard the voice that came out of her father it was voice low and vicious “do we have a problem?” His eyes stopping on his future son in law. Cullen laughed “Well.. now I know who the guardian is…and to answer your question. No, Kameron, we do not have a problem.”

Evelyn looked confused “What exactly is a Dream Warrior?” her mother smiled “well my darling daughter I'm glad you asked.” She told them essentially what had been told to Mason, Varric adding some more colorful tales. 

The silence in the room was eerie, Max sat forward his forearms on the table looking at his siblings “well shit, you're the Inquisitor, you're a Dream Warrior, I’m feeling a tad inadequate over here. So, Ma what do you need the inquisitions help for?”

Smiling at her Son “Well, my darling boy, we need to stop a wedding.” 

Evelyn looked at her 3 advisers… “War table?” they all nodded and stood clearing the large table off. 

Varric rubbed his hands together “Andraste’s knickers you mean I get to see a War table?” Evelyn turned to her father “we need parchment and a writing tool for Josephine.” Scanning the room,she picked up chess pieces from her fathers set “these will do for markers .” She put the queen down “first and foremost we need to stop this wedding, with as little scandal to Mason, and my parents reputations as possible. Ideas?” 

Josephine suggested something about a kidnapping and then making Margaret fall in love with her kidnappers. Evelyn shook her head “too risky and takes too long this needs to be wrapped up fast. pre-wedding, two days or less.”

Leliana stepped up, nodding to Sienna. “When we spoke briefly earlier on ending the wedding, I checked into a few things” Leliana took a couple pawns and place one on the table around the queen for each point she made “I've heard rumors, that Margaret is actually with child from a valet working in her parents house, he’s in the castle as we speak. I've also heard rumor that they are clandestine meeting while she is here. I currently have my agents looking into this and we should have confirmation by night fall.” Her smooth voice washing over Max like a caress, Leliana missed how he closed his eyes and listened to her speak, his mother however did not.

Mason was agitated.. “so she was planning on, handing me a child that wasn't mine… You have to be fucking kidding me!!... Well, now I know why she was constantly trying to bed me.” Dorian held his hand and rubbed Mason’s arm worry marring his beautiful face “well at least she would have given you an heir...” Mason didn't miss the sadness in Dorian’s voice and they both knew that was something that would be an anchor around their relationship, but they would deal with that as it needed to be.

Cullen stepped up, he could feel Kameron’s eyes locked on him… “OK we can play that one of two ways” He took a bishop and a knight from the chess set, placing them next to Leliana’s rumors “offer Margaret a way out of the wedding, by offering to have her married to her valet, in secret of course before the wedding, usurping her parents. Varric spoke up “I can help with relocation I know a ships captain docked near by.”

Cullen nodded Or we bring this information to her and her parents, forcing their hand, indicating a scandal, the likes of which they have never seen if they don't back out. 

Evelyn stood there contemplating…and picked up the two pawns in play, leaving the rook and the bishop to symbolize the actions church or force. “OK we see what Leliana’s information is” she turned to her spymaster “Maker pray you're not wrong.” Leliana shook her head “I'm not wrong Inquisitor, its just a matter of how right and how deep, I've observed enough to push the blackmail if we don't get cooperation” 

Evelyn nodded “OK then, we try the secret wedding first, but if she won't or doesn't want it, then we go for the throat and take them down by any means. Josephine I want you ready with documents, real or not that can start the court rumor mill running. Anything you think might sway the Delanceys to letting my brother out of this.”

Varric held up his hand Making Evelyn laugh breaking the tension “ Bright eyes, if I might add a third option. I don't know how serious Sparkler and your brother are. However, after this ritual thing tonight, it seems fairly permanent. I'm just saying… you can't get married, if you already are.”

The Inquisitor blinked, letting Varric’s words sink in “Holy shit...it really is that easy isn't it.” 

Cullen put the two kings on the table. Dorian laughed “What I don't get to be a queen, for my wedding day?… you're no fun Commander.” Cullen stuck his tongue out at him, before he continued “onto our next problem… We still need Dorian, so if he’s here helping Mason, how can he be with you at Skyhold?” Evelyn chewed on her lip for a moment, turning to her mother. “Can this chamber thing be moved?” 

Nodding Sienna stood up and walked to the table “yes, the chamber is more about controlling your space when you are vulnerable, giving you privacy. It’s a spell that can make even a tent a centering chamber. Otherwise the Warrior would be locked to a single location, and if that location were compromised ...” The Inquisitor nodded breaking into a grin, she looked at Cullen, “Are you thinking what I'm thinking.” he smiled at her “It’s doubtful, but I'm sure I know what you're asking.” 

Cullen held his hand out to Mason, “Welcome to the Inquisition recruit, keep your shield up, and I will see you in the ring” Mason was stunned as he shook Cullen’s hand “Maker you can't be serious?” Evelyn nodded… its the only way… I need Dorian… you need Dorian.”

Dorian threw his hands in the air “Everyone should have a Dorian, Like a prized cow...I'm so loved!” Mason rubbed his back affectionately. 

His sister continued “Plus it will let the crap storm that is going to swarm, settle down around here if you're not at the center. When Corypheus is defeated, you're both welcome to return here. Even if you do nothing else, other then learn from Solas, Mason you will be better for it.” 

Josephine had her mischievous smile out, she picked up a pawn and two other markers from the chess set. “last problem” she put the pawn into play “we have a wedding planned, we have guest arriving in droves, expecting a wedding in less than two days. When we cancel Mason and Margaret’s wedding what do we put in its place?” Josephine's eyes caught Sienna’s, Evelyn's Mother smiled and winked at her knowing where this was going.

Finally, Cullen said it…”Are you thinking what i'm thinking? we could do it?” 

Evelyn looked at him, knowing full well what he meant but, had the audacity to look contemplative, and answer “Well yes, but where are we going to find a goat and an Avar fortress out here? oh wait that's not what you were thinking?” Cullen took her hand laughing and kissed her engagement ring “we could get married, I mean they came to see a wedding, and my family is already here… why not?” Before the Inquisitor could answer, Josephine slipped the pawn off the table and replaced it with a knight and queen. 

Josephine cleared her throat “OK that's settled then, The Inquisitor and the Commander will get married in two days, replacing Mason and Margaret. The moment I have confirmation the event is called off, I can issue decrees for The Inquisitor and the Commander’s wedding. Leliana you will handle the more delicate aspects of the cancellation. Dorian, Mason I will have a revered mother on hand for your nuptial exchange, I just need to know when. Lastly I will send word to Skyhold to have a special room readied for your needs…Does that about cover it?” 

Evelyn stood there in shock “Maker WAIT Josie!” Josephine looked at Evelyn, her face scrunching with determination … “No, you wait Inquisitor, we have all watched for a year, as the two of you pussy footed around each other like lovesick mabari, hoping the other liked you. If we have to sit around and wait for you to decide when to get married Maker it will never happen. So no Evelyn ... two days ... Married … done…” 

Evelyn looked to her mother for help. Sienna Smiled lovingly at her daughter “Cullen you and Evelyn should go fill your parents, and sister in on the change of plans. Leave out the Mage aspect ,just tell them Mason is in love with someone else and invite them to Mason and Dorian's wedding tonight, we just need a place to host it. 

Max spoke up, giving Leliana an unusual look “you can host it in my house, its about time it was opened up, and will allot us the privacy of a family celebration, without the prying eyes of the guests here. Leliana can I ask for your help when you're done with you're espionage?” She nodded. 

Evelyn was still trying to wrap her head around the fact she was getting married in two days. 

Before their father opened the door, he turned to them all looking very serious “You're all grown adults, and all of you have responsibilities thrust at you daily. I know I don't need to remind you, but I am her Guardian, she is my life; and he is my Son. So I will… Not a word, even in passing to each other, about what they are. If it ever got out, we could have a massacre on our hands.” 

They all swore it would never pass their lips, and each one left the room with tasks and a renewed sense of determination. Cullen took Evelyn's hand and pulled her into an alcove holding her hands to his chest. “I know its sudden, and I don't want you to feel pressured into this, if you don't want to… I will understand.” 

She kissed his lips softly, looking in to golden eyes the held such hope, she could almost read his desire for this. If she asked herself honestly, the thought of getting married in two days wasn't so bad, it was actually kind of perfect, spontaneous. “Cullen Stanton Rutherford… are you trying to weasel out of marrying me now, Cold feet?” leaning in to kiss her slowly he whispered against her lips “never.”


	10. Bonded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to not wrap things in neat little packages, but i did with Margaret because shes a minor character. I know when I read stuff about characters that need to just go away iI'm like ... words ... words.. ok yes .. words ok done... onto the good stuff. So for her you get a summary.

Chapter 10 bonded 

Getting out of the marriage to Margaret was surprisingly easy. When Leliana and Mason confronted her with the evidence of her affair, and Mason didn't strangle her she was surprisingly open to suggestion. 

The father of her child, was her father's Valet. He actually tried to challenge Mason for her hand… Mason declined, saying he refused to stand in that way of a love that powerful. When Mason presented a means to be together, they took what was offered, thanking Mason and Leliana 

Margaret and her Beloved set sail On a ship called “The Hanged Man” that afternoon. Once at sea, they were wed by a buxom pirate looking lady, named Isabella she was the ship's Captain… or was that Admiral… either way it was done. 

Varric had secured passage with a friend, and sent pair with letters securing them a place in Orzammar as his personal Liaison. What that meant, no one knew just yet but, it came with a small house on the surface, a salary, and trade rights with the Dwarves. Later he would find them something to actually do there, for now it was a problem solved.

Mason and his Father went to talk to the Delancey’s, they gave them Margaret's note. and explained to them, that there were no hard feelings but obviously now there would be no wedding. 

They were furious, and swore they would hunt her down and bring her back. Mason playing the rejected fiance, shaking his head and said… “I can't marry someone who truly doesn't want to marry me, enough to have another mans baby. I won't stand in the way of her happiness.” They even had the audacity to offer up their 13 year old daughter in her sister place. Mason politely declined and said, like Margaret he was going to pursue real love.

Dorian and Sienna were in her sitting room talking, She was learning all about her future son in law. He told her who his father was, and how he had reacted to him “challenging tradition”. She told Dorian that she knew his father well, and they had been in love when they were young, before she met Kameron. 

She didn't go into great detail, but said she was proud of the man her son had chosen to spend his life with. she left him with words that made him hope “Dorian, some day your father will look at the life you and Mason have built. He will be so proud that his son is a great man, and has the love of another great man. In the end, all a parent really wants is for their children to be happy. Don't shut him out, he will get there. We will announce your marriage to Mason, with all the fanfare of a royal wedding.” 

When she hugged him tight, his heart hurt a little, realizing this is what really being loved by a parent must feel like. She kissed both his cheeks, as he had seen her do to all her children he felt at peace.  
Sienna clapped her hands together excited. “So my darling what are you going to wear? I know what Mason will wear, but what about my height of fashion son?” Dorian was thankful for the distraction, he was worried that everything would go wrong. 

The door to the suite opened, Mason and Kameron walked in looking very serious. Dorian wanted to throw up… He was going to have to share him with HER, they weren't going to be together, he could just tell.  
Mason walked over to him, taking his hand, as he got down on one knee.

Mason looked up, in to his lover's eyes “Dorian, I know this has been a crazy week, going from never met to me asking you to stay with me forever. I love you, and I can't do this without you. Dorian will you Marry me?” Dorian stood there speechless… “Makers breath man you really know how to sweep a guy off his feet.” Pulling Mason up for a kiss “Yes, my Amatus I will marry you.”

Kameron Hugged his wife, who had tears running down her face. Taking both their hands she kissed them. Opening the door to her chamber “Boys come with me, lets get this ritual done, then Dorian and I can spend the rest of the day getting ready for tonight. 

Walking into their Chamber she smiled at the simple touches that spoke of her boys, already there. Pillows, blankets and robes draped over the chair, soft quilts on top of the altar and a sturdy cushion on Dorian’s kneeling bench. 

“Tonight we will bind your souls, as we bind your hearts later this evening in a more well known ritual.” She winked at them both, placing a velvet case, along side an ancient looking text and equally old beautiful dagger on the altar. Opening the velvet case, inside were two clear stone mens rings, he’s seen them before…It took Mason a minute to realize, that they matched his parents wedding rings except his fathers stone was red and his mothers stone was blue. 

She handed them each one. “these are your link, your blood bond, this will allow you to take Dorian with you when you travel. Your father and I wear them as our wedding rings, We felt there wasn't anything more powerful, to symbolize our Love. You can choose to do that, or not.” They both nodded, can we take them off, or is it once they go on now, they are on forever?” Kameron answered the question “There is only one reason they would ever come off and Maker I pray that doesn't happen for many, many years from now, for either of you. Once they are on, they are on for good, you can turn them around your finger, move them up and down, but they will never slip over your knuckle. If you're wanting to exchange rings at the ceremony tonight, might I suggest your house rings? As Dorian will become a Trevelyan, and you a Pavas. You're both Lords, so it would be hyphenated Mason Trevelyan-Pavas and Dorian Pavas-Trevelyan.” The boys stood there shocked…Mason smiled at Dorian “I had never thought of that … but yea.” I would be honored to pair my name with yours. Dorian nodded “I cant wait to share yours.”

Sienna clapped her hands together.. OK burning daylight here, I have to get my new son outfitted for his wedding, and you're eating up my time…” The boys put the rings on their left hand ring fingers. Standing side by side they faced his parents, Kameron walked up to Dorian, Sienna stood beside him, in front of Mason. 

Sienna nodded to Kameron, they turned their rings to the inside of their palm and did the same with the boys. Kameron took the dagger, and sliced the boys palms curling their fingers in, making a fist letting the gem be coated in their blood. Taking his wife's hand he kissed it before he cut her, and then sliced his own, making a fist . 

Kameron instructed “Open your hands and join them with ours.” Like a handshake, Dorian clasped Kameron's, and Mason clasped his mothers. Sienna read from the ancient volume "nýi kappi, nýi vörður, völdin mín fylli þín" blue light swirled around them. Sienna and Kameron released the boys hands, making them face each other. Joining Mason and Dorian's sliced hands together she put her hand over top of the boys and Kameron put his underneath. Speaking in the foreign tongue again "vörðurinn minn sálin mín fyrir þinni"red and blue lights burst around their hands, they could feel it running through their bodies. 

When she separated their hands, the cuts were gone, and their rings stones had changed color. Mason's was red, Dorian's was blue. Sienna explained that if their ring ever turned clear again, it meant their love had fallen, if it turned black they had fallen in a dream. and only when one of them was lost to the other, would the rings come off. 

She handed the book and the dagger to Mason. “Put this somewhere safe.. It’s a history of those who came before you, written in the hand of your ancestors. 

The family books are linked, if you add a page to yours, it adds it to mine and vice versa. The rituals and explanation of them are in the book as well. Guard them with your lives they are 1000’s of years old. Keep it where ever you make your permanent home, for now the stone vault under your altar will do. Read it together, Dorian you’re written in its history now too. its as much yours as it is Masons. Add pages to it, tell your story of love and such. Don't worry about filling it up, every page you write on, it adds another. This one belonged to your grandparents, and so forth further down the line.. Our book and dagger, came from my Grandparents. Just as yours will some day go to your grandchildren.” 

Mason didn't want to ruin the moment and mention that he and Dorian couldn't have children. He just leaned in and hugged his mom kissing her cheek. “Thank you, I wish I would have told you sooner.” She smiled, patting his cheek… “you told me, when the time was right.” Now I must steal your husband to be, we have a date with a mage seamstress who needs to make us beautiful in a few hours. 

Mason sat in his centering room just looking at his ring… he was bonded… bonded to someone he loved, someone he was going to get to marry, he never thought it would happen. Now he knew what true fear was.. what Cullen must go through every time his sister set foot out on a mission… he would forever be in fear of the day his ring came off? Maker help him. Opening the book to the first page he started to read, The words were hard to understand at first but as he kept reading they became easier, he didn't know if it was an enchantment or if he was just understanding it better either way. That’s where his father found him hours later, coming to tell him it was time to get ready for his big night. 

Leliana Followed the directions to Max’s house, she knocked on the door and heard him shout from another room “its open.”

Stepping in she felt, odd it wasn't what she expected at all. Then she realized… this was the house, he had shared with HER...There were servants in the kitchen already, and the house was spotless. It felt like… like it was just waiting for its family, to walk back in through the door. 

Max walked up to her smiling “Welcome to my house, I umm didn't realize that my mother had a caretaker keeping it in this kind of shape. So it doesn't need as much work as I thought. However, if you could help me turn the formal sitting room, into a wedding chapel that would be great.” Looking around he was pointing out what he had already done. “I snagged a bunch of chairs from mom, so we can set up like 20. I have one of the maids making Pomanders from the lilacs out back for the isle.”

Leliana started to laugh, he looked at her, grinning at the sound “What?” she stepped into his personal space, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning in, she kissed his lips softly “I'm laughing at the fact that you know what the void a Pomander is, and how to make one” his smile faded… and he moved away from her, moving chairs around as he spoke “yes well, Arianna made them all the damn time, said I made the house smell like horse and sweat.” Leliana stepped next to him and put her hand over his “She was a very lucky woman to have someone who loved her so much, what… what was she like, if its not too painful?” 

When he didn't speak she assumed he wasn't going to, and started to turn away. His voice was very soft, but she heard him and stopped, frozen in her spot not wanting to do anything that would make him stop talking. 

“You remind me allot of her, In…. In the ways that mattered. The way you carry yourself, your passion for a cause, how you challenge me… You would have liked her. We met when I was 10, and she was 8 she tackled me from behind and started throwing rocks at my head… 

Leliana gasped giggling, covering her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile. He grinned at her, continuing “I was hunting nugs, and she took offence... ever protector of the small and helpless. We were inseparable from then on, getting into all kinds of mischief.” He snorted in disgust “I was learning to fight, and she made sure she learned right along with me. Together when Evelyn was old enough Ari and I trained her, Evelyn and I are daggers, Arianna was wicked with a bow.” leveling his gaze at Leliana, rubbing her arm softly “kind of like another Bard I know…. We worked hard every day climbing, leaping using the agility of our bodies to our advantage... course had I not....” Shaking his head to dispel the image, he took a shaky breath “The night of her 16th year I asked her to marry me. I spent 2 years building this house for us, she married me a month after it was finished, and we moved in…” 

He paused and looked around the room as if seeing the past play out before him. Caressing the mantle “Maker we were happy then. Garrett came along almost nine months to the day. Becoming a mother changed something in her, She didn't like holding him, or taking care of him. I found myself needing a wet nurse because she couldn't stand the neediness, she said it felt leash and being trapped. 

When the blight hit, she became even more restless. It was a constant fight between us, how could she want to leave our young son, To run off and play the hero saving the world. She talked of the day dreams we had shared when we were in our teens. Being assassins in the Kings court Spymasters for some important noble. She resented me for getting her Pregnant, and taking away her choice, her life...

He walked over to the far wall and pointed out what looked like a crack in the wall … “This room was where we had our worst fight over it. She threw her dagger at me, called me a tyrant and a jailer. I called her a bad mother, essentially accusing her of abandoning him. Possibly not coming back, asking me to leave him behind with my family.” 

Smiling bitterly at the memory, he ran his hands through his hair. “She begged and I couldn't deny her anything, she knew it. She threatened to go with out me, in the middle of the night, she knew there was no way I would let her… So I gave in, and we headed to Lothering, agreed that it would only be for a few months. Deep down I knew she would want to go again and again but I foolishly thought maybe missing Garrett would make her connect with him… it wasn't so bad when we got there. refugees but there were rumors of a couple Grey Wardens in the village, we decided to stay and help in Lothering ... then they came…”

He started to pace his eyes haunted, reliving the battles, Leliana held her breath and listened, remembering her own time and how … how they would have been in Lothering close to the same time. 

His voice, pulled her out of her thoughts, of her Hero. “Maker they destroyed everything, I was begging her to return with me home, we couldn't win this we needed to protect our family. That's when she told me she was with child again, and said how she had a potion to fix it. She argued that the world was falling apart around us, how could we bring another child into this world when its a mess. I refused to let her kill my baby or stay, and fight the evil that was rolling through. After two days of fighting with each other, and her not speaking to me for another three, she realized this was one battle I would not relent. She finally agreed to return home. I knew once this baby was born she would leave… but I hoped just maybe she would connect, or her age this time would help… We were attacked on the road, and she fought like a woman possessed, myself along side her.”

His voice raising, with the battle, she could hear the determination and awe. “We got every fucking one, every one Leliana. When the last one fell, that was when I noticed she had been wounded, gouged her from shoulder to hip, across her back. She was covered in darkspawn blood as well as her own, I prayed she would be spared but the Maker can be so fucking cruel. The taint was inside her, and over the course of a couple days we both knew she was dying… She begged me to kill her, to not let her become that filth… and Maker help me, Leliana I did… I slit her throat, and held her as she bleed all over me, her and our unborn child’s life slipping away in my arms. If Garrett wasn't born, I would have taken my own life at the same time…It took me a long time to realize it wasn't love that made me feel that way.. it was guilt, I had destroyed the amazing woman I loved, forced her to be something she never wanted. ”

He squeezed her hand turning away to wipe his eyes, she did the same. His voice broke with emotion, as he pleaded with her. “I've never told anyone the full story, that it was her that wanted to go or that she was pregnant. Please keep this between us especially Garrett, everyone just assumes it was her following me to Lothering, I would rather he blame me.. I'm here I'm real.. he has a vision of her in his head and I won’t change that… but I had to tell you… So you could understand, why I just can’t.” 

She had lots to say but she knew he needed a moment, the house, the wedding everything was making him raw. Caressing his arm…before she closed the door behind her she left him with the words “I’m not her Max, don’t paint me with the same brush. you're not the only one who's been damaged and lost love…to the blight.”  
When he turned to ask her, what she meant.. she had already left. 

Cullen held Evelyn’s hand, as they knocked on the doors leading to his parents suits. Mia and the baby were thankfully there too. Walking in hugging everyone, Evelyn cuddled her future niece, Cullen smiled watching her. 

Clapping his hands together not really knowing how to tell them… “So …Mom, Dad, Mia… we have a change of plans for tonight.” Cullen was rubbing the back of his neck. “So ummm Mason isn't in love with Margaret” Mia laughed, handing Evelyn a cloth to burp the baby with “A blind Drufallow could have told me that. So I'm guessing, there won’t be a wedding?”

Evelyn smiled down at her niece, she couldn't make eye contact with Cullen or she would burst out laughing at how dramatic he was making everything. His voice drew her attention “Maker Evelyn a little help here…” she laughed, handing him the baby to give him something to do with his hands. Clasping hers together “So yes, there is going to be a wedding.. two in fact, and you are all invited to both. Mason and Dorian are getting married tonight. We are having a small private ceremony at Maxwell’s house. 

The Rutherford’s all looked a little shocked Cullen’s mother Carolynn spoke first “maker that’s rather sudden, when I was talking to Dorian I could tell there was something between them, but I thought they just met, Are they truely in love?” Evelyn laughed “oh they are positively sickening, now that everyone knows.” 

Mia smiled, “that’s wonderful for them, I can’t wait to congratulate Mason and not have him look like hes going to vomit on me.” Cullen’s dad William, asked innocently “you mentioned a second wedding, who else is surprising us?” Mia excitedly called out “I bet its Max and Leliana, maker they have it bad, for each other…” 

Evelyn fussed with the babies toes, pretending to eat them making her giggle. When she very casually ambushed them, with “Cullen and I will be taking Mason and Margaret's place on Saturday.”

Mia screamed… she actually screamed, scaring the baby and Cullen, who almost dropped her. Before Evelyn knew what was happening she was in Mia’s arms and they were jumping around in a circle, caught up in the joy she screamed with her sister in law, while Cullen looked at them like they had lost their mind trying to calm his niece. 

William shook his head smiling at the girls, he put his arm around his son patting his shoulder ... they only get worse son. Carolynn was giving him the mom face, and he felt like he was 10 again caught sneaking cookies. When the girls settled down his mother finally asked “Cullen Stanton Rutherford… did you get Evelyn Pregnant.” 

Cullen turned pale “What! Maker MOM! NO!! well not, yet but, no that's not why.” 

Evelyn came to his rescue, Mia took the baby. The Inquisitor took her Commanders hands in hers, speaking to them, but reassuring him. “Believe me if we weren't ready to do this.. we wouldn't be yet. I can't speak for Cullen, but I'm just tired of waiting for the next hill to cross, demon to fight, generally shitty life ending thing to happen. Always one more report, meeting or something before we get to find our happiness. Cullen and I don't have a guaranteed tomorrow, or babies or a happily ever after. We don't know, what’s going to happen. Everyday we are sent into danger never knowing if that's the day, one of us doesn't come back… The thought of facing that moment, knowing I could have been his wife, even if its just for a flash in time… is worth it.” 

Cullen let the tears he had been fighting back, slide down his cheek “Maker I love you.” pulling her into him, he didn't care who saw, he dipped her inches from the floor as he claimed her mouth with his. 

Carolynn just stood there, tears streaming down her face her hand over her mouth, when Cullen let Evelyn up his mother hugged her, whispering “Maker, thank you Evelyn, for loving my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to think of a Song for Dorian and Mason... right now every time I hear Uptown funk i think of Dorian.. but that's not really what i want 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Elin (Ellana_Lavellan) for your help with my Icelandic translation:
> 
> Ritual words  
> "nýi kappi, nýi vörður, völdin mín fylli þín" (New Warrior, New Guardian, My powers fill yours)
> 
> "vörðurinn minn sálin mín fyrir þinni" (My Warrior, My Guardian, My Soul for yours)


	11. Blushing Grooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out again, to my Icelandic translation goddess Elin (Ellana_Lavellan) 
> 
> Re-reading previous chapters I didn't realize they were as short as they are, this ones a little longer to make up for that. Also I want Evelyn and Cullen's day to stand alone... so you may get half a page of hey they did it... or 32 pages of flowers and fuckery ... who knows, Apparently not me.

In the course of a day, Max’s house was turned into a wedding wonderland. Chairs were arranged in a half circle, offering an unimpeded view of the ceremony for all.The ceremony being at dusk, the multiple candelabras flanking the room, would cast it in a soft glow. Lavender pomanders hung off the back of all the chairs making the room smell like a summer garden. From the altar two satin runners, ran too opposing doors to, one for each groom to be escorted down. On either side of the altar sat a tall white pillar with a giant ball of flowers and vines hanging down. 

Max was standing up with Mason, and Evelyn was standing up with Dorian. They were moments of way, from the doors being opened and both men seeing each other. 

Dorian had spent the afternoon with Sienna, she had a wedding suit fashioned for him that put anything he could have dreamed up to shame. He wore beautifully cut white trousers, with black leather boots that came up over his knees. His jacket was “Trevelyan blue” in velvet,The cuffs, lapels and edges were banded and adorned with silver embroidery. With a traditional black satin wrapped belt tying it all together, It looked magnificent on Dorian, with his darker features. Over his left shoulder he wore a cape in the Trevelyan colors, with the silver cord tied under his right arm. Around his neck,was his birthright from house Pavus. 

Mason was dressed similarly, in the white trousers, his jacket was black with the silver embroidery, His belt matched the blue from Dorian’s jacket. He also had a cape over one shoulder made for him in Pavus colors, his ceremonial Trevelyan Sword hung low on his hip. Later that night Dorian would whisper to him, he looked both delicious and deadly. 

Right now Evelyn was trying to keep Dorian from fainting. He was fine right up until Sienna left him to go see to her Son. He couldn't fault her for that, she was the mother of the groom after all, she needed to walk him down the aisle with his father. It just drove home, how little love there was in his family. Not that they were invited, or could have come on such short notice. However, this way saved them from humiliating him, and not showing up. 

All the guests were seated and waiting for the event to start, Cullen’s sister Mia leaned forward and whispered to Varric. “Where is Dorian’s Family?” Varric shook his head as he whispered back “Dorian’s family doesn't agree with his choices, and has all but disowned him.” Mia gasped “that's awful.” Varric just nodded. Carolynn, Cullen’s mother excused herself for a moment, slipping out into the hall where Dorian was with. 

She cleared her throat, to interrupt the chatter. “Evelyn can I speak with Dorian a moment?” He stepped up to Carolynn, taking her hand. She smiled at him “Dorian, I understand this has all been sudden, and unfortunately your Parents can't be here to celebrate with you and overwhelming need i'm sure they would want to. I myself, would have missed my own sons wedding in two days, if I hadn't been here already. So, on behalf of your mother, I would be honored, if you would allow me to escort you to your husband, and give your hand to his?” 

Dorian was speechless, this woman whom he had only met a few short days ago, was showing him more kindness than she could possibly imagine. He hugged her telling himself he would not cry, his voice cracked just a little when he accepted her offer. “Madam, the honor would be all mine. Thank you.” 

At that moment William Rutherford chose to step out to find his wife, the ceremony was about to start. When he saw her with the Groom, he knew what she was up too, and smiled. He had heard, what Varric had said. Taking Dorian’s other arm “thought you were going to give him away without me did ya?” Patting Dorian’s hand “Son you may be a Parvus, and soon to be a Trevelyan, but today you are also a Rutherford.” William winked at him, “shall we go meet your husband?” In that moment, Dorian was both overwhelmed and humbled.

The first sounds of the harp started, and the double doors were opened on either side. stepping forward Evelyn and Maxwell proceeded down the aisle. Evelyn caught Cullen’s eye, he smiled at her once again thanking the Maker for giving her to him. Then she made a hand gesture, an inside joke between the two of them. Making him choke, he tried to cover it with a cough, thinking to himself… that's my girl. When the music changed and the grooms stepped forward, Cullen was shocked and proud to see his parents walking with Dorian. 

When they finally stood before each other, each groom thought the other looked breathtaking, and they were the luckiest person in the room.

When it came time to present the grooms, the question was asked and Mason’s parents gave the traditional answer of “His Mother, and I do.” When asked of the Rutherford’s, William spoke up “His Mother, and I do.” Maker how those words affected Dorian, he turned and hugged them both tight, choking back a sob when William whispered “You're a good man Dorian, I'm proud to call you my Son even if its just for today.” All the parents returned to their seats, and the ceremony began. 

The revered mother blessed them, and made them declare their intent to marry. She then informed everyone that Mason and Dorian, had written their own vows to each other. 

Dorian held his beloved's hand, and looked into the eyes he was going to wake up next too for ever. Gasping, when such intense emotion rolled through him. He had to stifle an urge, to shout to the world that this man was his forever, he cleared the lump that was forming in his throat and began.

“Where I come from, anything between two men…it’s about pleasure. It’s accepted, but taken no further. You learn not to hope for more. You’d be foolish to. When I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to be changed, but then how could I have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. 

You were a Godsend to me, the one I thought existed only in my imagination. When you came into my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn't compare to the joy loving you, and being loved by you has brought me. 

You are a part of everything I think and feel and do, with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible. Because of you, I laugh, smile, and dare to dream again. 

Thank you for the miracle of you. 

You are and always will be, the love of my life. Today I do something I hoped, but never dreamed possible, I give myself to you in marriage. I will love you, without reservation, cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. I will support and comfort you, through life’s joys and sorrows. I will encourage you, inspire you and be honest and faithful to you. I will stand by your side, in sickness and in health. Even if your sister drags me into the Fade again, or during a darkspawn invasion. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.”

 

Mason began to reach up and wipe the tear, that had betrayed him and was coursing down his cheek, Dorian stilled his hand doing it for him. Turning his face into Dorian’s palm, he kissed it, then took his hand in his, as he began. 

“Dorian, I am a Warrior, you put a sword and shield in my hand and I will bring down the heavens, to lay them at your feet, showing you my love. Today however that Sword is a quill and that shield is parchment. I find that I am at a loss as to how to do this. So, my silver tongued, lover of words, I looked for some help from one of your favorite books. In those well worn pages, I found the courage, and my words.

“I love you without knowing how, or when or from where.   
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;   
so I love you because I know no other way than this: 

Where I does not exist nor you,   
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,   
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.” 

Dorian whispered softly “that’s Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda” How could Mason have known, the one Sonnet that in Dorian’s deep dark, locked away romantic self, he had always hoped to have a lover read to him. Now here in front of the Maker, family and friends… This man made that secret wish come true. 

When the Revered Mother Pronounced them Husband and Husband, telling them to kiss. Mason cupped Dorian’s face and brought his lips to his, making it count. Cheers went up in the room, and flower petals were thrown over them. 

The reception for being planned in mere hours by Josephine, was beautiful and perfect. They had a wonderful meal, and even danced a little, to the small group of musicians that had arrived early for the other wedding. 

When Carolynn hugged Dorian later she asked him how he was doing and he smiled “for the first time in my life... I feel like I fit in and have a real family.” Sienna linked her arm through his on the other side, having overheard the conversation “that's because, you do, two in fact, both who love you for you, just the way you are.” she beeped his nose and went off to find her husband. 

Garrett was dancing with Leliana, and Max was watching them. Mia stood beside him “Looks like your son is moving in on your girl Trevelyan… you may want to cut in, he’s got some pretty smooth moves.” Max laughed “He must get them from his Uncle then, because I was all tongue tied with girls.” Mia laughed and pointed out Kameron and Sienna on the dance floor, they were behaving like besotted teens. “More like his Grandfather I would venture to guess.” Max smiled as he watched his parents “You know my entire life they have always been that way.” Mia nodded looking at her parents “Mine too, we may not of had much, but we always knew we were loved.” 

Leliana joined him shortly after that, she linked her arm through his “Walk with me?” he escorted her out into the gardens. It was well into the dark of the evening, but he knew the property well. When they stepped into the gazebo, Max pushed her against a pillar moving against her, His lips demanding hers. 

She moaned and opened to him her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. She was in a dress and the layers were killing him he needed her badly. His lips at her ear “Leliana I need to be inside you now, if you stay i'm going to take you right here.” Turning in his arms bending over holding onto the railing, Max moaned and lifted her skirt. Losing all valid thought, he released himself from his trousers, tearing her smalls off, he reached around and rubbed her pearl just as his cock slid into her. 

Making them both hiss and cry out. Max took her hard and fast, every thrust from behind jolting her. Leliana was awash in sensations, she loved how he filled her, like her body was built for his. The words he whispered in her ear of how wet she was, and how his cock felt wrapped in her flesh, had her coming violently around him. When he was close, he held her hips and thrust into her as deep as he could, becoming more frantic with each thrust, feeling himself explode inside her walls. He needed her in his arms pulling her back against his chest, his face in her hair, he held her. Declarations of love on the tip of his tongue swallowing them like a bitter pill what spilled out was more of an insult than anything, making her feel dirty. “Maker I keep telling myself, to leave you alone, to walk away...but…I can’t” 

He was holding onto her she was rubbing the arms wrapped around her, both of them lost in the moonlight. Which is how Garrett found them. he rounded the corner to tell them that Uncle Mason and Uncle Dorian were cutting the cake and… His father was standing there holding the girl he loved… 

They both gasped, and jumped apart but damage done, teenagers wore their emotions close to the surface and you could see the moment his heart broke. Dropping what ever was in his hand, Garrett took off running towards the house, Max sprinted after his son, but he had made it to the main house already. 

Mason grabbed his arm, as he was frantically searching “Hes up stairs in one of the rooms, I heard the door slam, what happened?” Max stopped to catch his breath….”Maker he saw Leliana and I out at the gazebo… I was holding her, after we had ... well… and he just snuck up on us…” Mason looked at him with a cocked eyebrow laughing “Worst... Rogues… Evvveeerrr…” 

Leliana came in holding the bouquet that Garrett had dropped. Walking up to Max “where is he?” Dorian pointed to the door up the stairs. “up there wallowing in despair I suspect… possibly contemplating challenging his father in a duel, for your hand. Leliana you harlot you… Leading on two men, Father and Son at that, I didn't know you had it in you…” 

She patted Dorian’s cheek “Play nice Trevelyan I would hate for your “assets” to be out of commission, on your wedding night.” With that she walked away from a laughing Mason and Maxwell, heading for the stairs. 

Leliana knocked on the door that was slightly ajar she could hear him in here. When he didn't answer, she opened the door slowly stepping in, closing it softly behind her.

She touched his arm “Garrett? I'm sorry, you had to learn about your father and I like that.” he kept his back to her but she heard the sniffling, letting him keep his teenaged pride she continued talking to his back. “Listen i'm sorry if I lead you to believe, there was a possibility of more between you and I.” 

The soft words in the dark barely reached her ears “Do you love him?” Leliana smiled “In a way I suppose, your Father and I, are like two lost ships floating together at sea… I don't know that either of us will ever truly love someone again, and for right now maybe thats enough. But you...you have so much to look forward too. Falling in love for the first time, your first kiss, adventures… you need a woman who is closer to your age so you can share those with her, be her firsts…” 

He turned and looked at her, who did you share them with?” Max had just reached the door opening it, when he heard Leliana telling his son he needed to find a girl for all his firsts. He was about to announce his presence, when heard Garretts question. 

It was wrong of him, but he wanted to hear her answer. She wrapped an arm around Garretts shoulder, their backs were to the door, as they looked out the window. “My first real love, was with an amazing man I met in Lothering, He was a Grey Warden traveling with another Grey Warden named Alistair …you would know that one now as King Alistair.” Garrett’s eyes were huge… that means you were in love with the Hero of Ferelden” She nodded “yes I suppose it does, although at the time he was just Aedan.” 

Garrett was fascinated with anything involving that time “Did he love you back? and did you know my parents then? they were in Lothering at the same time… She smiled and ruffled his hair “Yes Aedan, and I were very much in love. We had a life planned out together for when everything settled down, but......well you know the rest of the story. I unfortunately never had the pleasure to meet your parents. However, there were amazing tails all over Lothering of a dashing couple swooping in and helping the refugees selflessly. The stories of their deeds were legendary, the people of Lothering even in the worst of times, clung to the kindness your parents showed them, giving them hope to move on.” Garrett took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Thank you Leliana, I'm sorry for earlier......that was unworthy of me.”

Max was lounging in the doorway when they both turned. Garrett headed out, but he stopped him looking into eyes the mirrored his own “are we ok?” the boy nodded “yea dad we’re ok.” Max hugged him tight. Garrett closed the door behind him giving them privacy. 

Max stood next to her, his arms crossed over his chest, mirroring hers “Hero of Ferelden, huh?” she nodded “YuP (making the Alistair popping P sound)” he grunted and looked out the window they were both staring at the gazebo, though it was unclear, if either one actually was paying attention to what they were looking at. 

Max broke the silence “Those are some tall boots to fill….” Leliana Snorted “and Arianna’s are shorter?” 

Max nodded again “true enough… wait.. did you just snort?” Leliana turned to leave “NoPe, a lady, does not snort.” Laughing he turned to follow her out “you totally did...I heard you!” His mother was walking by “heard what dear?” 

Max pointing to Leliana “she just snorted.” his mother snorted in response, looking scandalized “My dear son, Ladies DO NOT snort.” he pointed at his mother … “you just did it too…” they both giggled and left him standing there. 

The night was finally coming to a close, Dorian, and Mason hugged and kissed everyone, thanking them for coming to celebrate with them. The group cheered and waved hankies as their carriage took off down the road, back to the main house. Everyone slowly filtered out over time, Garrett had fallen asleep, upstairs in his old room, so Max was spending the night in the house. 

Leliana was the last to leave, she helped him clean up a little. When they had done as much as they could, and she was about to leave. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back “Stay…” the word hung there like a budding flower fragile and delicate but full of promise. 

She looked up into his beautiful face, maker she wanted to say yes, and just bury herself in everything that was Maxwell Trevelyan… But, she couldn't, She couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't falling in love with him, didn't love this family already, and that she didn't want more. Talking to Garrett about Aeden, made her remember the life she so desperately had wanted… She was jealous of Mason and Dorian and Cullen and Evelyn they get to have a happily ever after… even if Corypheus struck them all down next week… for that brief moment they got their fairy tale… 

She caressed his face “Why?” he looked at her funny “what do you mean why? Because I want to finish what we started out in the gazebo.” she shook her head stepping away “No.” 

It took all her willpower to say that to him, she wanted him, so damn badly but she wanted more… he pulled her back “what do you mean no?” he tilted her chin up and brushed her fiery hair back “have I, done something to upset you?” 

Finding her courage she kissed his lips softly, pulling away when he tried to deepen it. “you've done nothing wrong. Max… I … I’m worth more… I want more. If I don't walk away now, it will hurt a lot worse, when you do it later. I know you say you can't be what I want, and I accept that. But, then you have to accept that I want my happily ever after. I want what Dorian and Mason have, what Cullen and Evelyn have… and if its not with you, then for my own self preservation I'm saying No…” 

He let go of her hand and nodded, sadly “OK.” he stood there and watched her get in his carriage and leave. His heart was screaming, run after her you fool… but fear paralyzed him, rooting his feet to the floor. When he could no longer see her carriage, he closed the door, walked upstairs to the room he had shared with his wife and collapsed on the bed. 

Walking into the room they would share as a married couple, sent shivers of excitement through Dorian. Waving a hand Mason bathed the room in candlelight, Dorian teased him “well look at you, maging all casual like.”

It was different this time, there was no rush, no we may get caught. Dorian had worried that when that thrill was replaced with “This is my husband, I'm allowed to love him” it may get dull… he was so very very wrong.

Laying naked next to each other, Mason just held him, caressing his back. Dorian's head was over his heart, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Mason rolled Dorian to his back their mouths searching for each other, arms wrapped around each other.

Dorian slowly started working his way down Masons chin, biting his adam's apple his lips kissing but, sucking at the same time. He slowly moved down his chest, lips moving all over the smooth skin, flicking his tongue over nipples. 

Dorian straddle Masons hips, their cocks pressed together. Moving his hips back and forth sliding them against each other, their pre cum making them both slick. Moaning Mason was bucking against him, when Dorian slid further forward, Mason’s Cock pressed into his entrance. Looking into his Husbands eyes, Dorian slowly let him in. Whimpering with each agonizing inch, absolutely loving the look in Masons face as his mouth fell open and he was gasping in pleasure, with each stroke. 

When Dorian reach down to stroke his own cock, matching the rhythm of Masons in his ass. Mason stilled his hand. “I've.. I've never taken anyone inside me. I want you to cum in me tonight consummating our vows completely.” 

Dorian was speechless his Big strong Warrior… was a virgin. “Amatus, yet again you humble me.” 

Mason pulled out of Dorian and flipped him on his stomach. leaning down to kiss his ass cheek “MMM well I may humble you, but first My Amatus, I intend to fuck you. Running his hands over Dorian's back and sides grabbing his ass and opening it Mason leaned down, pressing his tongue against him, pushing in lapping, at his ass. When Mason took his balls into his mouth tugging and sucking, Dorian began moaning, and begging him for more.Taking some oil he slicked his cock up and pressed some into Dorian. 

Mason opened him wide, his wet tip pressing against him. Mason was a big man taller than Dorian, so he was able to press his lips against Dorians ear and whisper “I’m going to enjoy fucking my Husband.” he thrust into Dorian hard, with every thrust he felt Dorian’s cock slapping against his thigh. He knew that Dorian loved the burn of it, the sudden sting of his ass being split open. Then, the unrelenting thrust rubbing against that special spot, making his body go rigid beneath him. 

Dorian was enjoying not needing to be a quiet lover, Mason was sure everyone in the vicinity of their bedroom, knew their marriage was well and truly consummated. Dorian’s screams of harder, and praises of affection only made Mason harder, spurring him on. 

Holding onto his husbands hips he took him faster Mason’s shouts of release joining Dorian’s. the second he pulled out, Dorian was pushing him down into the bed and assaulting his ass. Kissing the center of his back “Maker I wanted to take you slow but I can't, forgive me my love.” Dorian slicked them both up and impaled Mason, the scream that came out of the man, made Dorian stop, he held still just loving the feeling of being inside him. Moving his hips a little Mason began to moan. Dorian found his husband insatiable and the harder he pushed the more Mason asked for more. 

Cum was running out of Masons cock as Dorian took his ass. Mason whimpered “Maker, my beloved you feel so amazing so deep I can feel your pulse inside me. Cum in me baby I need to feel your seed deep inside me.” His words were killing Dorian, and with teeth gritted, fingers gripping his hips. It ended in a howling declaration of love and obscenities, Dorian came deep inside his husband. 

Mason’s cock was hard and pulsing, Dorian moved down his body and sucked him down deep feeling his tip slide against the back of his throat, Mason’s hand on the back of his head slowly moving his hips. His breathing was coming in gasps he was so close “Baby, Dorian… i'm going to come… Oh MAKER!!” His back bowed as he felt himself lose control wave after wave rolling through him, Dorian sucked him hard and swallowed everything. 

Mason pulled him up and ravished his mouth tasting himself on his lips caressing his face tracing his mustache… “Maker I love you so much.” Dorian smiled back at him brushing the hair out of his face that had fallen in it “I love you to Mason Trevelyan- Pavus” Mason kissed the back of his hand and held it to his heart “I love the sound of that so much.”

They fell asleep in each others arms, neither one having to leave the bed, for risk of being caught… ever again. Mason woke up in the middle of the night and slowly made love to his husband again. Dorian woke up later and returned the favor. Life in the Pavus/Trevelyan household was pretty great. 

The wedding Announcement had been sent out. The with a sketch of the happy couple, Dorian slipped a letter in with the announcement being sent to his parents. What he hoped it would accomplish he had no idea. He considered it his final attempt to have parents who gave a shit. Sienna hugged him, when he told her what he had done. Patting his hand she left him with the words… “no matter the outcome my Son, you already have ones that love you.” 

The brunch was a lively affair, some were hung over from the wedding. but everyone was laughing and enjoying teasing Cullen and Evelyn about the next day. The changes in the upcoming wedding had been announced, along with Mason and Dorian’s wedding announcement. Poor Josephine was tasked with damage control and making sure everything went smoothly for the transition, truth be told the Ambassador was in in her glory. Alistair the King of Ferelden was due to arrive today he had been coming for Mason’s, but sent word he would love to attend Evelyn’s. 

When the King arrived, all the men, and any women that wanted to join them, went on a hunt. 

The biggest challenge Evelyn was facing about her impending nuptials, was the dress... Margaret’s dress was … well in the words of Evelyn and Mia “Fucking awful” and as Dorian put it “gawdy, and that's saying something, coming from a Tevinter.”

Sienna had an idea, she went into a storage room hunting for it… finding the bag she was looking, for Praying the spell had held. Opening the bag she gasped… it was perfect. Praising Magic once again that a garment over 60 years old was still in such good shape.”

She brought it to her Salon, and had her ladies lay it out, they were steaming it, when she went in search of her daughter. She found her with Carolynn, Mia, and Dorian in one of the smaller salons trying to avoid the wedding chaos in the rest of the house. The 4 of them had Margaret's dress hanging up and were trying to make it redeemable. Clearing her throat, they stopped talking, and turned their eyes to Sienna. “If you would all care to follow me I may have a solution, she was almost giddy.” Pausing at her Salon doors, she turned to Evelyn “Now, if you don't like it say so, my feelings won’t be hurt, it’s just an option.” Evelyn nodded 

Sienna opened the double doors and the dress hanging there made them gasp. The maids had hung it backwards and flared the train out in a magnificent half circle. The room was awash in candle light, making the dress sparkle, the back all along the corset ties were adorned in beads and jewels. Where the ties ended, the pattern flared out widening gradually, until it reached and filled the train in intricate swirl patterns. 

They were subtle, because they were the same color as the dress, but when the light hit them they sparkled. The sleeves were long bell sleeves, the bottom half, reached the floor. 

The front of the dress was simple, it had embroidered and beaded satin around the neck, the cuff of the sleeves, and the hem. The fabric felt like raw silk but hung beautifully, it was in a soft ivory color. Whether that was from age, or its actual color, Sienna didn't know. 

Around the middle, was a six inch wide drop belt in satin. It was beaded and embroidered with intricate patterns on it, the belt tie hung down the center, almost to the floor. 

Sienna explained “this was my mothers, she was a powerful mage… which is why it looks as good as it does, this long after it was last worn… Which by the way, was on my wedding day. The belts designs are spells.” pointing them out to her life, happiness, fertility, protection, and the last one is for a satisfying bedroom.” 

Evelyn laughed “somewhere Cullen’s face just turned bright red, and he has no idea why.” everyone laughed at that Mia especially. 

Evelyn stepped up to the dress “Momma… Maker its so beautiful, I'm afraid to touch field. her Mother smiled… “well, it will be pretty hard to try on, if you don't touch it.” 

Sienna looked at Carolynn “would you help me with this, please?” Carolynn stepped forward “I would be honored” they took the dress down and unlaced it opening it for Evie to step into. 

Evelyn looked around the room her face reddening. Dorian laughed “Andraste's knicker girl I've seen you naked more than once, in the field” He assured her “no one in this room cares what your small clothes look like.” She stuck her tongue out at him but, it helped her get over her embarrassment, standing in her breast band and small clothes she stepped into the garment.   
Her Mother and Mother in law went to work tying her into it. She could feel magical energy flowing through it. Laughing at the sensation “I feel like its adjusting to me” Her mother nodded “it is, on the inside is a spell my mother put there for me, for my wedding day… I was … umm carrying your brother already, and we weren't sure if it was going to fit.” 

Evelyn Gasped giggling covering her mouth “Momma!! how scandalous” she looked up at her daughter cocking an eyebrow grinning “yes Evelyn, because I'm sure you're a blushing Virgin?” 

Dorian laughed “She's got you there Inquisitor” She threw a shoe at him “you're one to talk, the sounds I heard coming from your rooms last night.” Dorian smiled and held up his ring finger wiggling it “yes but, my dear, I’m married… and I can't get pregnant.” 

Sienna looked at him “I wouldn't be so cocky Dorian, in times of great need, strange things can happen to save a bloodline. Dorian gasped are you insinuating that… she held up a hand “I'm not saying anything other then it wouldn't be the first time, heroic measure were taken for an heir… and there is probably a book on it somewhere” 

Carolynn laughed, she's teasing you my dear, of course you can't get pregnant, but if the Maker wants you and Mason to be parents he will find a way, adoption, surrogacy. lots of children need good families.” 

Sierra and Dorian locked eyes, and she nodded yes, to the question she saw burning there.

Evelyn took a deep breath “ok I'm ready to turn around.” Just as, she did, Leliana joined them. She was stopped in her tracks in the doorway “Maker Evelyn, you look positively Divine! you're glowing” 

The girls all gushed over how she looked, Dorian just stood there with his hand over his mouth like in deep thought. Evelyn looked at him “Dorian? what do you think?” Dorian stepped forward and took her hand spinning her around in the dress “My dear sister, I think Andraste herself didn't look as beautiful as you will on your wedding day.”

It was late in the day, the hunt was long over dinner was getting ready to be served. Leliana was sitting in the gardens, holding Mia’s daughter for her while she ran and grabbed something. Garrett found her there, and asked if he could join her. Sitting next to her he was playing with the babies toes when Leliana asked him if he wanted to hold her. 

Max happened to be walking by, and was struck dumb by the sight of Leliana holding a baby, he watched as she gently showed his son how to hold her close. Maxwell’s heart constricted watching them, the thought of watching her grow with his child, It wasn't the first time he thought to himself, could he give her, the happily ever after she wanted.   
Then the fear rolled in, the memories of his fights with Ari, her resentment. 

Mia stood behind him for a minute holding a hat for the baby. When she stepped up next to him she smiled looking at Leliana and Garrett “she will be an amazing momma someday.” Max couldn't take his eyes off Leliana “you think so?” Mia nodded “sure, she's older she's had adventure… a woman like that has shit to do, then she's ready to settle down, ready to dedicate herself to a more domestic life.” Walking up to Leliana she placed the hat on the baby whispering “don't look now but you're being watched.” Leliana smiled sadly “I know, I could feel him.”

Mason had watched Max push Leliana away, and pull her back in, over, and over all week, now it seemed the tables had turned. His sisters spy master was done playing and Max was like a lost dog, he watched him walk away from Mia and Leliana in the gardens… Walking up to him, stepping in his way “Brother, why are you doing this to her? to yourself?

Max was agitated, seeing her with a baby, brought up so many things he wanted, but couldn't have, wouldn't let himself wish for. “Just what am I, doing to, her?”

Mason nodded to the gardens “you're making her think you don't care, that you can just walk away from her, and she doesn't matter. When everyone with two eyes, can see that it does matter.”

Max moved to go past him, Mason grabbed his arm “She’s a good woman, and our sister and my husband love her like a sister. She's not someone I will stand by and let you play with, until you get your shit together. If you will not admit you have feelings for her, and step up… then walk away for good.

Max shoved Mason, he needed a fight right now, was frothing for one… a physical confrontation he understood. He could pour his emotions into that, give it an outlet… then maybe he could get her out of his head. Mason shook his head “I wont fight you Max, the last thing Evelyn needs is us beating the the crap out of each other, the day before her wedding. So, what ever is eating at you, you need to deal with it like an adult.

Max’s breath was coming in gasps he was so worked up, practically shouting at Mason. “Don't you fucking get it Mason, I loved Ari… I loved her because she was my best friend, and she was all I knew. It was love born of childish innocence, We were unraveling before my eyes in the end. Half the time, we couldn't fucking stand being around each other. Yet when she died, Maker I wanted to die too. Not because… Not because of love, but I felt guilty. I forced her into something she didn't want, wasn't suited for. If I had just let her walk away from me, and my needs… she might still be alive. It was my fault she’s dead.”

Mason shook his head “I won’t say I understand why you felt the need to go to Lothering, but damn it, Arianna knew the risks, when she followed you. You didn't force her to go. Leliana is a grown woman, she walks into danger all the time, she's capable and can handle herself.”

I know her life is constantly in peril, the thought makes me crazy, and then I feel like an ass because Evelyn, Dorian and Cullen along with all the other friends we've made walk right along with her, Love of the Maker our baby sister is the Fucking Inquisitor with a green glowing hand… and that doesn't freak me out... but all I can think of is her. Maker… if something happened too Leliana, it would shatter my soul. I wouldn't survive.

You stand here in your newly wedded bliss, preaching to me about love…That’s fine, come talk to me after the first time you hold vigil over your husband's injured and broken body, praying to any god who will listen to save him, bring him back to you. I hope above all else that prayer is answered, but once Dorian is healed, and you have to send him out to face maker knows what again... then Brother...come talk to me and tell me how I should just get over it...

Mason looked at his brother in disgust “you're a fucking coward, you don't deserve someone like her. Are you going to be able to stand by, when some other man has her in his arms. when he gives her, everything she wanted with you?”

Maxwell paced frantic, “Don't you fucking get it…I knew Ari for years and Losing her hurt, she left a hole in my heart… Leliana I've known her for a handful of days and already everything is so..intense, its bigger, its more *GAH*” Frustrated he was tugging on the back of his hair his eyes clenched shut, panic filling his voice. “Now, you're asking me to love, my sisters Spymaster, Maker Mason, She's the Inquisitions fucking SpyMaster!! the very fucking name is fraught with danger. The fear of losing her, it’s paralyzing… it would completely destroy me.”

Mason shook his head “so you would rather not have her at all … sounds to me brother, like you've already lost her. I would rather have One day, ONE DAY! with Dorian as mine, then never have that at all.” with that, he walked away leaving Max to digest his words. 

Dinner that night was surprisingly relaxed considering the King of Ferelden was sitting with them. He opted to sit next to Leliana, and together they entertained everyone with stories of their adventures. Mason was watching Max, every time Leliana would laugh at something Alistair said, she would touch his arm, a simple gesture between, people that shared so much. By the end of dinner Alistair had his hand over top, of hers on his arm. 

Evelyn and Cullen excused themselves deciding they would turn in early. An extra bed had been put in Cullen’s parents sitting room and his mother informed him, he had better stay in it tonight. 

Laughing shaking his head “over 30 years old and she still…” He walked her to her room, kissing her at her door “My love, next time I see you I will be, becoming your husband .” she caressed his cheek “and I your wife…” Mason and Dorian were walking past, headed to their room on the other side of Evelyn’s. Mason simply said “Say, good night Commander.” and he and his husband kept walking. 

Alistair stood, offering his hand to Leliana, “Lily, may I ask for the pleasure, of your company in the gardens before I retire?” she took his arm “of course Ali” they bid everyone else good night. 

Max just sat there fuming, Mia’s voice interrupted his murderous rage “You're going to sit there, and tell me… that display didn't make you want to commit treason?” he refused to answer her. 

Varric saw her game and egged it on. “Word on the street is, Alistair is being pressured into getting married, and produce an heir. Hes been really opposed to the idea because all the potentials are just after a crown. But Leliana and him have a history, so maybe… Hu, our Spymaster could be the next Queen of Ferelden…” 

Max made a choking sound. Mia looked over at him. “What you don't think she would be a good queen.” 

Max was full on pissed “I didn't say that… but a women like her, could never settle down, they would miss the adventure, the thrill. they think they want a family till they have it…” 

Sienna interjected “there you are wrong, my dear. Woman like her, do all the adventuring while they are young. So, that when they hear the call of family, they can commit fully to it. Why do you think I married your father, so late in life. I had things to do, places to see. Affairs to have. I was a traveling bard in Tevinter for a year, I was an antivan crow for two… good thing your father didn't feel the way you do, or you would have never been born.”

With that she bid them goodnight. Tonight, she was teaching her Son, how to be a Dream Warrior.” Taking Kameron’s arm they left, walking by their Daughter and Cullen still kissing at her door in the hall. Without even pausing, Kameron said “Say goodnight, Cullen.” They walked by Mason and Dorian’s suits, as they headed to their own. She waved her hand, the ward she had placed the night before now gone. Tonight, the dreams would come. 

Cullen looked down the hall where her parents had disappeared, when they turned the corner he opened her door shoving her in, and against the door. Evelyn’s hands were already untying his trousers his lips tasting the pulse in her neck he was slipping off her smalls under her dress “I love you in dresses, you need to wear them around Skyhold.” He slammed her against the door she wrapped her legs around him as he gripped her ass and thrust into her. Both of them moaning at his entrance, thrusting hard into her. 

She bit his shoulder to stifle her moans, he buried his face into her neck as he fucked her against her childhood bedroom door. When she came, she was clawing at his shoulders through his shirt. He covered her mouth with his, so they could swallow each others screams. Panting he kept her pinned to the door his cock pulsing inside her, slowly he let her down and they righted their clothes. pressing his forehead to hers “I love you so much Evelyn” caressing her cheek “I cant wait to be your husband.” 

Opening her door Mia was standing there, leaning against the wall “Ready to say goodnight yet Cullen?” Cullen rolled his eyes “FINE!” he kissed Evelyn one last time and headed down the hall with Mia. Evelyn giggled, when she heard Mia say “you were pretty quick there Cullen, hopefully you can do better tomorrow. An exasperated sigh and something about the Maker was all she caught from Cullen, before she closed the door.” 

Falling back in her bed she laid there resting her hands on her stomach… tomorrow would change everything… and nothing. This little vacation was nice and getting married to him is a dream come true… but the problems were still waiting for them in Skyhold sending up a silent prayer to the maker to keep them all safe. As well as a quick end to Corypheus, so all the budding new lives, can truly begin. 

She heard a knock on her door smiling to herself speaking to him as she opened it “Cullen did you sneak away...oh Leliana… I'm sorry I” Leliana smiled “expecting a nighttime visit are you? I can… well its nothing, I will just go.” Evelyn opened the door “No.. no come in” the girls sat cross legged in the middle of her bed.” holding Leliana’s hand “So, i'm guessing this is either about My brother or Alistair…” 

Leliana laughed “that obvious am I? its about your brother. Maker I have it bad for that man.. he has me wanting things that I shoved so far down and away… and now I look at all of you, and I want that…But what if I only want that with him? and its only been a couple weeks, am I truely in love or is this just infatuation? and should I just accept what he’s offering or hold out for more?” 

Evelyn hugged her “First off, if you want more…hold out, you're worth more than just a quick fuck, and he knows that, or he wouldn't be tied up in knots… I can't answer if its real or not for you Lily… there is only one person other than you who can, and if I know him… hes somewhere pouting, trying not to think about killing the King of Ferelden.” 

Leliana laughed “Oh man, did he look mad, when I went for a walk with Alistair tonight, even he noticed.” She patted her friends leg… I'm going to let you get to sleep I need to walk a little and clear my head” Evelyn hugged her friend and kissed her cheek “in case you needed to know… the reflecting pool in the middle of the gardens... its a good place to sit when pouting and contemplating treason.” 

He heard her approach, for some reason his body just knew when she was close, without even looking up he spoke into the darkness. “Everyone keeps telling me I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. That, that isn't who you are? That if you really didn't want” he made quotes with his fingers “the house, the Mubari and the children.” you wouldn't ask for them, and no one could talk you into them.” He was laying on the edge of the reflecting pond, staring up at the night sky as he spoke, it was easier this way to say stuff. If he didn't have to watch her reactions, he could speak his mind, rather than holding his tongue. 

She was watching the moon reflecting off the water, her voice soft and sad. “I almost wish it wasn't so… then I would have something of him, something to look at and remember our love. You have Garrett, even though it ended. You get to look into his eyes every day and see his mother, he is the embodiment of your love for each other. The good times you shared. Had I not been so stubborn, I could of had that too, Aeden wanted us to get married, and start a family. Even though we were constantly on the move, doing crazy stupid shit, like putting Alistair on the throne… He said our lives together needed to start sometime, why not today... We may not get a tomorrow. If I had been the kind of woman, that someone could make do something… I wouldn't be standing here regretting my strength.” 

Max looked at her, watching her gaze off into nothing “you loved him a lot didn't you.” 

Leliana nodded “I did, when he told me why Grey Wardens had to be the ones to kill the archdemon, Maker I was so angry with him. I lost my final night with him because I was mad… It had to be him, Alistair was the king, so he was the only other option. I stood there screaming, as I watched him strike the fatal blow. Maker the sky lit up and I was sure the world was going to end. I ran hoping praying they were wrong, skidding on my knees to his limp body my heart shattered. I vowed to never let anyone make me feel that pain and helplessness again. However, wounds heal, and part of me will always love him. I know he wouldn't want me to live like that, afraid of love. I can say that because if the tables were turned and I was dead... I wouldn't want that for him.” 

She was looking at him across the reflecting pool “None of us are guaranteed a tomorrow Max, that's not how life works. But, if you're going to waste what time is given to you, on worry of what might happen, and what could change. Then, I feel sorry for you. Because I cant, I've already traveled that path, it's lonely and it sucks. I have no idea what this is between us, it could be something, and it could be nothing. I just know that until i met you, I hadn't met anyone, worth the risk. So, if you're going to extinguish it, before it ever has a chance, then thats a choice you have to make. However, don’t expect me to be waiting when you finally decide I’m worth the risk.” With that she left. 

They were wrapped in each others arms Mason slowly caressing Dorian's back as they drifted off to sleep. It was like his mother was in the room with them, he could hear her voice calling softly at first, then a scream and he knew he needed to get to her. 

That thought alone brought them to each other. It was jarring initially, one minute he’s naked wrapped in his husbands arms the next hes standing in front of his parents with Dorian, in robes hes never seen, holding a staff...what the hell was this, he never used a staff! At that thought the staff blinked out and he was holding a blue blade, and his robes had changed to armor. His mother was standing before him in the most amazing set of Leathers with blue glowing daggers strapped to her back and thighs. Dorian and his father were in the clothes they had been wearing earlier in the day. 

Taking their hands Sienna smiled at them both. “See now that wasn't so hard, lets have a seat.” Mason was about to ask on what, but suddenly there were two couches. Stunned they sat waiting for her to explain what was going on. 

Sienna held Kameron’s hand “OK so, this reality is controlled by you.. well technically you and I together at the moment. if you think it, it will appear.” she held out a hand and a glass of water appeared. “Nothing in this reality can be taken to the outside world.. so wishing for a million gold doesn't work. But in here if you need a weapon” suddenly there was a cross bow in her lap “or a wall put up.” they were surrounded by four fortress walls. “then all you need to do is imagine them where you want them, and to make them go away just imagine them gone. The only catch is it has to be something you have seen before in the outside world” and like that the water the cross bow and the walls were gone. “Now you try” 

Suddenly Mason was holding a shield, then just because it was fun Dorian suddenly had an outrageous hat on. His mother laughed “Maker where did you see that? Mason laughed “Margaret's Mother was going to wear it to the wedding. Sienna laughed, as Mason made them disappear. Dorian shook his head running his fingers through his hair making sure the offending article was gone “well she would have matched her daughters dress then.”

To bring someone to your aid, or call them too you like I did with Dorian and you, it can happen one of two ways. You can physically call from the dream like I did, or just want help. Now the wanting help is how we saw you before, and knew you were a dream warrior. It will send a message to the closest Dream Warrior to you, now before they can help you, you both have to will it. So, for example when you called us we could have declined, or upon seeing who was coming to help, you could refuse. That was more of an issue when there were more of us, and blood magic ran rampant.”

Mason nodded “now will I be doing this every night? or is there a way to say, prevent the dreams from happening?” Sienna nodded “yes there is a ward you can cast, before you go to sleep, I cast it for you last night, for obvious reasons. Realistically, you can choose to never walk in here again. Your father and I choose the nights we travel, when you kids were younger we did it allot less than we do now. With circles now, we are needed a lot less, but we are still needed.” Water appeared in all their hands “Drink, I don't know why, but you dehydrate in dream state allot faster than you would normally. 

I have a small group of Mages that I visit frequently, you will establish your own. you can also visit non mages.. for example Cullen is plagued with nightmares and i've managed to take them away for his time here.” Dorian spoke up “wouldn't that be… like an invasion of privacy? I doubt the Commander wants you poking in his head.”

She smiled nodding “True, it would be if he were a mage and as a rule I try to stay out of dreams for people I know, for example I will never walk in yours Dorian unless you asked me to, because I would see what you do, I would know what plagues you. With Cullen its obscure I don't see what he sees. I simply feel his emotions, and I manifest the bad ones into something I can fight and block from him. All he remembers in the morning, was he had a restful sleep. When you're back at Skyhold you may want to keep an eye on him and maybe help him with that. Anyhow … let me show you my littlest mage, she's 6 and when she fully comes into power she will be mighty, because of that, she is a very high risk for possession and influence right now.”

Instantly the setting changed and there was a young girl with bouncy ringlets swinging on a swing, her dress fluttering around her legs. Mason and Sienna were bombarded with her emotions happiness and joy washed over them, Mason couldn't help grinning at her. She couldn't see them, for now there was no need to interfere. Sierra whispered “allot of times you will visit like this and leave. She pointed to a fox at the far end skulking in the grass. Throwing her dagger swiftly, Mason could hear the blade sink in but the sound it made wasn't a fox, then the body was just gone. Sienna stepped forward taking Mason with her, the little girl turned and smiled at them. The instinct was crushing in Mason, the need to grab her and hold her to him, protecting her with his last breath. His mother put her hand on his arm “if you keep growling like that you will scare her.” 

Kneeling down to her level, Sienna held out her arms and the little one ran to her squealing gleefully “My angel, did you come to play? ohhh you brought a friend, he is very big for an angel, does he like tea too?” she squirmed out of Sienna’s arms and wrapped her little ones around Masons neck “mmm he smells like cookies.” Mason hugged her back, letting her go so she could run and play. 

He caught sight of something slithering through the grass next to her, the feelings from it were lustful. Without even pausing, a cross bow appeared and he had a bolt in the snake, before he knew what was happening, like with the fox it just disappeared. 

Walking with her across the field, there was a tea service set out, Mason, and Sienna sat down and drank tea with their small charge. She started rubbing her eyes and yawning, crawling into Mason’s lap he held her close to him, smelling her hair, whispering soft words of comfort to her. Then she was just gone, he didn't feel the sense of danger he had with the fox and snake.

Suddenly they were back in the original space sitting next to Kameron and Dorian. Mason looked a little panicked at his mother “will she be safe” his mother nodded, “yes she passed from the dangerous open part of her dream, to the safe part. She will sleep the rest of the night and awake in her little bed refreshed.” Mason had so many questions “Who is she, where is she? do you know her. why did she call us Angels? How Come Dorian and Dad weren't there?” Sienna held up her hands “slow down Son, I don't know who or where she is in the waking world. I don't know if that's even what she looks like. Everything in there was her dream she looked the way she sees herself, we looked to her like she thinks we should, to her, we’re angels. I had one child call me a fairy, another dragon hunter. Dorian and Dad’s job is to watch us, protect our bodies, from an attack in the waking world but more importantly protect us from ourselves.” 

Mason’s brow furrowed “what do you mean protect us from ourselves.” she touched his arm “Mason what would you have done for that little girl in there? how hard would you have fought to protect her?” Reality dawned on him “Everything in my body wanted to protect her, I would have given everything.” Sienna nodded “there will come a time that Dorian will have to make the decision to let you fight and chance you falling, or to wake you. Dorian is your link to the outside world, if he doesn't wake you, you can be trapped here. That's why before when you were here.. you weren't fully in control, really here.” 

Kameron spoke up “Dorian your job is hard because you can't help him, you have to stand by and let the person you love be injured and beaten. Saving someone you could care a less about. You aren't subjected to the connection he is, but you know that your partner feels the connection to them. there have been times I've woken Sienna and she’s been furious with me, but in the end its my call, because in there they aren't objective when it comes to sacrificing themselves.” 

Sienna caressed Kameron’s arm “We will go hunting like this together over the next few weeks for now though I think that's enough information for tonight.”

Kameron nodded “OK Dorian focus on the room around you, the hardness of the bench you're kneeling on, the smoothness of Mason’s hand. the flicker of the candle light in your peripheral vision. now be forewarned I'm going to walk into your room before we wake them and show you how to go back in then we will come back out and bring them out ok?”

Dorian and Kameron winked out of the dream. 

Kameron entered his sons chamber, but couldn't pass into the barrier set around them. Dorian was still kneeling there holding Mason’s hand. holding his hand up to stop him from rising “this part is easy, stay like that press your forehead to his hand and say “sálin mín fyrir þinni” it translates to My soul for yours, that will take you back to him. I close my eyes when I say it, that helps me focus but it isn't required.” Dorian did as Kameron instructed, fumbling the words the first few times. Then getting the flow, till it became a chant, when he was silent, Kameron knew he was in the dream. Kneeling beside his wife he started his own chant.

When they were all back in the dream, Kameron looked to his son in law. “OK Dorian, rather than us being naked again together, when we go back its easy. You have to stimulate him, whisper words of love to him, make him want to be with you, more than he needs to be in the dream. Normally I just need to whisper words of love in Sienna’s ear caress her face… touch her. When I've had to take her out, against her will… it's been challenging um… stimulation works best and i will leave it at that. If nothing works… then Maker keep you safe but use pain,” Sienna pointed out the scar on her leg “it was a horrible fight, it had been going on too long and i couldn't win.. I see that now. but in the moment nothing mattered more. So you're father had to stab me, it shattered the dream.. and I came out swinging and tried to slit his throat. So yea it works but you're still in fight mode, so be forewarned.” 

Dorian and Kameron disappeared again, Mason woke slowly Dorian’s lips on his cheek his breath against his ear. smiling he pulled his naked Husband on top of him,kissing him soundly. 

Dorian was shaky all of a sudden, panting with need “Amatus, I need you, I don't know why but i'm gripped by fear right now. I need … I need to be inside you.” This, must have been what his parents were talking about earlier. Mason rose from the altar, taking Dorian’s hand brushing the hair out of his face mason pressed his forehead into his. Dorian was vibrating with need, he pushed Mason down onto his knees on the chaise. Running his hands over his ass, while he grabbed the oil, slicking his cock holding onto Mason’s hip as he pushed into him making the other man hiss. 

Dorian was relentless as he took him, Mason stroked his own cock, moaning as Dorian moved inside him, he could feel himself building as Dorian gasps were becoming more frantic while he thrust over and over into him. Shouting his release, he bathed Masons walls in his seed, he finally seemed to be some what in control. As Mason lost his, crying out as rope after rope of his seed spilled onto the towel beneath him. They fell back onto the chaise, Mason pulled Dorian back into him. Holding his husband tight, Dorian was thinking about the little girl with bouncy ringlets, picturing her with Mason’s blue eyes and his dark hair, he wanted that for them. If there was even a slight chance, he could give that to Mason it was worth what ever risk. 

Kameron was glad the boys stayed in their own room, because he wasn't a patient man when it came to having his wife. she was sleeping soundly draped over him, in his arms on the chaise, he had her three times before they gave into exhaustion. Later he would carry her up to their bed, but for now he was just enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vows I had help on thanks to the Interwebz. I found one I liked for Dorian and bastardized it making it his, because i found surprisingly few, that would promise to stand by each other during a dark spawn invasion... that's real love there. Mason's well I knew the poem and it felt like something he would use. I sited in story who wrote them 
> 
> Evelyn's dress... so the hardest part writing this whole damn chapter, was describing the freaking clothing. If you want to see what I was envisioning with some embellishments of my own   
> http://www.arcanelore.com/wedding/accolade_medieval/eliteembraccolade.htm
> 
> Other wise like in a dream, you can see her how ever you do.


	12. Do you Inquisitor, take Your Commander...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Cullen Sings to Evelyn: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5C5tCnVjvVo

Evelyn woke up disoriented, she reached out for him, but he wasn't there. Panic set in,then it all came back to her, in a rush he was getting married today! Leaping out of bed to get ready. She was just fastening her shoes when Max knocked on her door, then burst in. “Did I catch him? is he in here defiling my sister?” She looked at him like he was crazy “What are you talking about?” Max dropped to the floor looking under her bed “Cullen, I'm looking to see if i caught him in your rooms.” Her mother chose that moment, to step into her room. “Oh good you're, uhhh... Max why are you laying on the floor?” Evelyn playfully kicked him. “he’s defending my virtue apparently” Sienna raised an eyebrow “was it in question?” Max laughed getting up from the floor “The Commander robbed her of that, long ago I'm afraid.” She threw her shoe at him.

Trying not to laugh, “If, you two are done, we need to get Evelyn to your house. Before we run into, from what I hear from Mason, an anxious groom.” Evelyn looked concerned, “Is he OK? did he sleep well? is he having second thoughts? I need to go to him.” 

Max took her hands, watching the panic set in with each question. “I left him, right before I came to get you, he’s fine, he said he hasn't slept this well in years. No cold feet, he wants to marry you, more than ever, He just wishes the day would move faster.” Max kissed her forehead “don't worry mouse, That man loves you with everything inside him.”  
Leliana was standing in the doorway with Josephine and Mia watching the exchange. Mia bumped her with her hip smiling.

Evelyn hugged him, kissing his cheek. “Thank you Max, I needed that.” Clapping her hands together … OK Ladies lets go, get ready.” The carriage ride to Max’s wasn't necessary it was a 10 minute walk, but her mother insisted anyhow, so they all piled in, drawing the curtains. 

They took over the upstairs master room, all five dresses were hung and ready. You could tell, they had been worked on through the night. Sizes altered and finished up, it looked like a dress salon in his master bedroom. 

Max smiled at the pure excitement of the girls. With the weight of the world on all their shoulders he didn't imagine they got to be just girls very often. Getting to see his baby sister acting so young it was refreshing, of course having Leliana there, was a side benefit too. He was about to pull her away, and try and reason with her. When his mother stepped in front of him, she looked him square in the eye and said “No. Go see how Cullen is.” He nodded and turned to leave, his attention was drawn back, when he heard her laughing, her face lit up with an unguarded smile. 

It had been months in the planning, and while the Bride and Groom had changed, the wedding itself hadn't. Ostwick was buzzing with nobles, and news of anything Cullen and Evelyn related, they had become royalty to the small city. 

Her hair had taken forever to do, Her red locks normally slicked back in a braid. Became a riot of curls half piled on her head with jeweled pins holding it in place. Silver ribbons were woven into it, half cascading down her back, with stray softer curls framing her face. 

Even for Mason’s wedding she had worn her hair back, in an intricate braid, feeling it tumbling around her face, felt odd. She had been in the middle of having her hair pinned, when Mason arrived, dressed in his formal wear. 

Stepping in the room he grinned, and clutched his heart dramatically “Maker if I wasn't already wed... The amount of beautiful woman in this room, should be blasphemous. But I digress, Mouse I have a letter from your Commander.” She took the letter from her brother, her fingers trembling a little, moving to sit in the window seat and read it.

“My Love,  
We are hours from standing before everyone, and declaring to the world, what I already know. I have no doubt that we will love each other forever. This morning I've had chance to pause, and think about the road that brought us here. I don't just mean the last couple weeks, I mean our last year together. 

You have become my best friend, you're the first person I think of in the morning, the last at night. You are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me. From the moment you fell out of the fade, part of me has always belonged to you, and I knew we would be together. That certainty is what sustains me, every time I must sent you into danger. It’s what keeps me sane, when I read vague reports. Its the breath I hold until the relief washes over me, bringing me to my knees when I hear you have returned. I couldn't survive it all if i didn't know that we are meant to be.

Like everything in our relationship, this wedding wasn't what we expected. But I'm so glad, I don't have to wait one more day to call you mine. I will see you at the Altar. Maker I cant wait to be your husband. 

Yours Forever and Always Cullen” 

Tears streaming down her face, she hugged Mason, she scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and folded it, handing it to Mason. “Can you give this to him?” he bowed and closed the door behind him.  
Thankfully they hadn't done her face yet. She wiped the tears, and they began outlining her eyes in coal giving them almost a cat like appearance and staining her lips so they were soft pink and shiny she was warm and had a natural flush to her cheeks.

Cullen’s eyes snapped to Mason when he returned “How is she? did she read the letter?” Mason just handed him the letter she had written. 

he stepped to the side of the room near a candle holding the parchment reverently, maker he could almost smell the floral scent of her on it. he smiled reading the words

“My Heart,  
I have seen the best of you, and the worst of you and I choose both.  
You, my love are my greatest adventure

Forever yours and always Evelyn (soon to be Rutherford)” 

Mason watched him, as Cullen brought the paper to his lips, kissed it softly and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket over his heart.

 

Wedding festivities had been going on all day, the special presentation dances mothers forced upon their unwed children, she had been dreading, were now over. As late afternoon hit. She was dressed and ready to go. She was just waiting for her father to arrive with the Carriages for the girls. 

The first person Kameron saw when he stepped into the house was his wife, all he could think of was, he was the luckiest man ever. She was a little emotional, and he pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead. 

Her voice, drew his eyes up the stairs at her “Daddy, I'm ready” Looking up at this stunning woman, when he realized this was his baby girl, his heart stopped. For a moment, all he saw were the skinned knees, and her brothers hand me down trousers, with dirt on her face. He held his hand out to her his voice soft with emotion “Maker.. you might be but i don't know if I am. Baby girl, you are beautiful, You look just like your momma.” Coming from her father, she knew there was no higher compliment. He kissed her hand, she wiped the tear on his cheek. Offering her his arm, “we should go before Cullen storms the house.” 

Cullen let out an audible breath, when Kameron walked back in the room, they were waiting in. Placing his hands on Cullen’s shoulders his voice still a little shaky “She's here son, and ready.” 

Max looked at his father, “ Dad are you ok?” Kameron took out his wifes hanky he always carried, and wiped his eyes. “Maxwell one day, Maker willing you're going to have a daughter… and some day you're going to look up a set of stairs, and see one of the most beautiful woman, you have ever seen… and realize that’s your baby girl, and she’s suddenly all grown up. it gets a little misty.” Taking a deep breath and tucking the hanky back into his inside pocket …” OK I need to get back to your mother and sister.”

The orchestra started, Doors opened. Cullen’s parents walked him down the aisle, and sat waiting for their part. Dorian and Josephine met at the end of the aisle and walked down it together, then Leliana and Maxwell, followed by Mason and Mia. 

Cullen took a deep breath as the music came to a crescendo and fabric parted, and everyone rose as Evelyn and her parents headed toward Cullen. Mia leaned into Mason and whispered loud enough for Cullen and those around to hear “Maker they are going to make beautiful babies.” when her father hugged her he whispered I'm proud of everything you've done mouse, but most of all I’m proud of the woman you have become.” She hiccuped back a sob, and he blew softly on her eyes to stop the tears. Kissing them both she told them she loved them. 

When Cullen took her hand they both shook, it was actually comforting to know that her Stoic Commander was just as nervous as she was. The Grand Cleric could have told them to strip naked and eat dog biscuits, she didn't hear a word she said. Her mind was locked on this beautiful man holding her hand, thankfully Cullen was prompted first to speak and she simply followed his lead. 

Cullen’s head was swimming, when he first spotted her, he now understood what Kameron ment. Evelyn always looked pretty, he was attracted to her, whether she was covered in mud and hadn't bathed in weeks. But at this moment he couldn't believe that this soft sensual woman was his, His wife, she almost didn't look real. It wasn't until their hands touched, and she was trembling as much as he was, that he knew he wasn't dreaming the whole thing. 

Maker looking into her eyes he was lost, his head was swimming with thoughts. Memories of the year together, and the roads that lead to this moment. If it hadn't been for Mason tapping his foot with his, he wouldn't have made any of the declarations required by the Grand Cleric. 

The words he did hear, were “Cullen, you may now kiss your Bride” He didn't think he just reacted. Grabbing Evelyn,throwing her off balance, she clung to his shoulders, as he dipped her inches from the floor, covering her mouth with his. When it went on longer then it probably should Mason cleared his throat, drawing the newlyweds back to reality. Standing her back up right, his hand possessively on her hip holding her close. The cheer rose through the hall, as they were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen Rutherford. Cullen took her hand, and they ran through hail of flower petals dashing out into the corridor. 

He grabbed his wife, his hands cupping her face, kissing her deeply. They had made it, they were married. She was well and truly his, looking at her he could scarcely believe it, but the matching gold bands on their fingers declared it. Their wedding party and parents followed, them out tears and hugs, Josephine may have been holding Evelyn’s had sobbin and squealing at the same time. Standing back Max caressed Leliana’s hand, she linked her pinky with his, as they watched the happy couple.

Cullen and Evelyn, spent the next hour accepting congratulations, and welcoming guests. Dinner was about to be served, but She needed a few minutes alone with her husband. 

Tugging him into a guest room she locked the door behind her. He had her pressed into the door, instantly ravishing her lips. When he was kissing her neck, her breath hot against his ear “I'm not wearing anything under my dress.” Cullen rested his forehead against hers, and could only say one thing to that. “Fuck.” Lifting her skirts, Cullen was on his knees with her leg, over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of one thigh, then the other as he was about to press his lips into her slick center. There was a knock on the door “Cullen, Evelyn… I know you're in there… dinner is about to be served, we need you for your introductions.” Evelyn called back “Coming” just as Cullen sucked on her clit making her gasp. 

He was standing up and she was still shocked. Kissing her cheek…”Now were both aroused with nothing we can do about it.” Opening the door they stepped back into the fray, the booming voice of the herald introduced them as the new Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford. 

Dinner was Magnificent, as tradition dictated Cullen fed her bites of food, with his fingers. Much to his torment she took great pleasure, in licking and sucking his fingers every time. Her hand on his thigh, wasn't helping quell the tightness of his pants. 

Looking around the ballroom it had been transformed into something beyond words Silver and Navy, the Trevelyan Colors were predominant in the decor. Leaning over to her mother, “how many people are here?” Sienna shook her head “last count for Mason’s wedding was 600 invited 500 accepted. But when it was announced the Inquisitor/ Herald of Andraste and her Dashing Commander were getting married instead. Some declined and others clamored to come, so I don't really know.” Josephine piped up “If I had to guess, based on my last numbers and you inviting all of the city of Ostwick 698” 

Evelyn had insisted that the city, that had watch her grow up, be invited. Some Came, but the city itself had decided to hold a reception in the square, for everyone that couldn't make it to the party at the estate. Josephine made sure that they had music, food and drink. Cullen and Evelyn planned on visiting the reception, before they headed to her fathers hunting cabin just beyond the city walls. 

As a surprise for the happy couple, Leliana stepped on to the dance floor, and asked for Cullen and Evelyn to join her. She had composed a song just for the two of them. Cullen took his wifes hand, twirling her as they walked to the dance floor. Everyone stepped back, watching them move together, listening to the Inquisition’s Bard tell the story of watching the Herald fall in love with her Commander. 

Max stood watching her sway as he sang, his mother slipped her arm through his. “Ive left you to your own devices since Arianna’s death, I've watch you raise your son mostly on your own. I couldn't be prouder of the man you have raised, I know you fill your bed easily but, when are you going to fill your heart.” He shook his head “Mom it’s not that easy…” She patted his hand “Actually Maxwell it is, I understand your fear… but do you really think if you were informed of her death tomorrow… It would hurt any less, because you didn't say the words?” She left him with that thought, and went off to talk to someone across the room.

When the song ended, there were quite a few moist eyes, not the least of which were the bride and grooms. Walking over to Leliana Cullen hugged her tight, and kissed her cheek, Evelyn stood there with her hands over her mouth tears in her eyes. When Cullen stepped back, she held her arms out to her beautiful bard, hugging tight. The two woman sniffled holding each other, Evelyn kissed her cheek and whispered “No matter what happens with you and Max, you will always be my sister. I love you.” Leliana rubbed her back “I will never forget this day, and you will always be my best friend.” 

Evelyn and Cullen danced with their parents next, then siblings and friends dignitaries and really they just wanted to be done. They still had to stop in the city square, they had reach the point in the evening where it was ok to slip away. Standing at the top of the stairs they said their goodbyes, they would be back in the morning for traditional family brunch before people started heading home. Rushing to their carriage Cullen pulled his wife into his lap, “we have twenty minutes to ourselves” She kissed him slowly rubbing her hand over the growing bulge in his trousers “what ever shall we do?” 

He sat her on the seat across from him pulling her dress up and spreading her legs resting her feet on his knees. “I want you to make yourself come while I watch. and I don't want you to be quiet.. If you're not done by the time we reach our destination… we’re going to sit in the carriage there until you do.”

Evelyn shivered at his words thinking to herself ok… you want torture. She nodded in agreement but added in “Ok Commander, but you, my love, can't touch yourself, or me while I do it.” 

Opening her thighs to give him a direct view of her swollen lips the lantern in the carriage casting her skin in a soft glow. Gasping as her fingers slowly dipped into her, she slid them in and out letting the sounds fill the carriage. When she removed her fingers, she showed him how wet she was. This time it was his moan that filled the carriage. Licking first one then the other, she kept her eyes on his as she slid them back into herself. Moving her fingers up to her hard clit, pressing it with two fingers she worked slow circles. Her hips moving slightly with the pleasure, it was getting harder and harder to maintain eye contact with him. However, he was having a hard time meeting her eyes they were fixated on the slick folds she was massaging. 

Horsley, he whispered “faster, Maker I want to taste you.” he rubbed her clit faster, her hips jerking as she abused it. Her head falling back, she was panting. Cullen Demanded “Harder my love Come for me” he didn't care if the driver heard or not.”

Her hands moved pinching and rolling her slick pearl, when she started bucking franticly and crying out he begged her not to stop.” Ride it out my love, take it all the way, if I was inside you right now I would force you to finish.” Just as the lights of the city came into view Evelyn’s head fell back, her hips bucking as she screamed her release, startling the horses.  
Before she could do anything, Cullen had her hand, and was sucking her fingers moaning at the taste...His lips hard on hers, whispering against them just as they were pulling up “2 hours, any longer then 2 hours, I'm fucking you in town square.” She giggled, 

The driver was blushing, when he helped her out of the carriage, Cullen was in pain, every movement rubbed against his over sensitive cock, he was just happy that his jacket hid it. 

The crowd cheered when they arrived, and much to their surprise Maryden from the Tavern in Skyhold was there singing her songs for the crowd. they danced and sang and hugged. but true to his word, after 2 hours Cullen started their good byes promising to visit the city before they went back to Sky hold.

the ride to the hunting cabin was ten minutes. They left their driver in the city, Cullen would drive the carriage, and they would make their own way back tomorrow. The driver was headed back in the morning, with a supply wagon so he would be fine. 

Her mother had, servant ready the lodge for them it was a simple cabin with a bedroom a bathroom and a living space with a huge fireplace that would keep all three rooms warm. Standing in the living room Cullen pulled her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose. “Maker have I told you, how absolutely beautiful you are?” she smiled “yes my love, but a girl never tires of hearing it.” 

He took their bag into the bedroom, walking back in she was staring longingly into the fire. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms “what are you thinking my love?” she leaned back in to him, “I’m thinking that I wish I could stop time in this moment right now…” 

He kissed her shoulder “me too, do you realize this is the very first time, we have ever been truly alone. No one on the other side of that door, no people milling about the common area, we have to be quiet for... no reports from runners, who can’t knock… Just us Cullen and Evelyn Rutherford.” Cullen started to unlace her dress, he knew how precious it was so he was very careful, but Makers breath, he needed his wife naked and he needed it now.

When the dress finally fell away, pooling at her feet and she stepped out of it naked. Cullen swept it up and draped it over a chair, Evelyn turned to him, and began undressing him slowly. His jacket was laid over her dress, his tunic was stripped from his body and tossed. She leaned in and kissed and licked every mark every cut every scar on his upper body. That combined with her being naked, and earlier in the carriage, he was trembling with need, but he refused to rush it. This was their time… Fuck everything else. 

When she unlaced his trousers, his cock freed itself falling into her hand. Kicking off his boots and his trousers, He did something he had wanted to do for so long. 

Cullen pulled his wife into his arms and slowly danced with her singing to her softly. He had heard Maryden sing it from time to time in Skyhold, and thought of Evelyn every time he heard it. 

When the last verse passed his lips he stopped, pulling her face to his, kissing each happy tear, and then her lips. She took his hand walking backwards to the bedroom, for once they didn't have to close the door they didn't need to make sure it was locked. 

Both kneeling on the huge bed, they explored each other in a way only two people who aren't afraid can. Cullen left no part of his wife’s body untouched, unkissed, unworshipped. Evelyn memorized every part of him, his taste, his texture, his smell locking them away for those moments, when she lay in her tent, crying herself to sleep because she’s so scared that she will never get to again. 

Moving over top of his wife, he had to pause as the realization washed over him for the thousandth time that day... Maker she was his wife, he still couldn't believe that, she was his forever… Tears rimming his golden eyes, as he looked into her beautiful blue ones. 

Slowly his body pressed into hers, she opened for him welcoming him home, They were whole once more. Hearts syncing in rhythm, moving together her hips pressing into his as her hands caressed his back. 

Soft words of love and encouragement, some his, some hers. Her emotions open and free, she was safe in his arms, nothing to fear. She was allowed to show weakness with this man, just as he could with this woman. They had strength in the knowledge that if they faltered, the other would carry them. 

Tears flowing back into her hair, as her husband made love to her. Filling her body and linking his soul with hers, the thought of not having this forever was unfathomable. She could feel her release coming, it started like a tingle in the tips of her toes, and fingers. Growing until it consumed her, an electrical ball centered where they were joined, making her cry out and cling to him. He crushed his lips to hers, whispering I love you in her hair over and over as his release consumed him. 

Time… it’s something so easily lost, and neglected. It's easy to put off, in infinite measures. very few truly grasp, that time is finite. This night Cullen and Evelyn understood. They left nothing unsaid, undone or unfinished.


	13. Penny for your Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to this song during the Leliana and Max private moment  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds

Mason was standing with Dorian and a group of nobles talking. He could hear children laughing and running around but he wasn't really paying attention. The room was filled with chatter, and laughter, but he was startled when he felt something small and soft capture his leg. Looking down, into the biggest green eyes he had ever seen, she peeked up at him around his thigh, leaning down scooping up the tiny mass of pink ruffles. 

He saw an older woman approaching them, when the little bundle of ringlets in a pink dress wrapped her arms around his neck squealing. “Save me, my angel.” His body tensed, recognition of the voice and eyes had him holding her tight to him. If he had a sword he would have drawn it, such was the crushing instinct to protect this little girl. Scanning the room for danger, He met his mother’s eyes, and she didn't seem shocked to see her baby Mage, in her son’s arms… 

When the older lady came rushing up to him, he was still in warrior mode. holding up a hand to stop her from getting any closer, he handed the little one to Dorian. Blocking the two of them behind him, he could hear her small voice say “ooooh you sparkle.”

His mother was making her way over to them, before Mason made a scene. Sienna put her hand on the woman’s arm. “Mary I'm so glad you could come, it warms my heart to see all the young children in their formal wear.” Turning to her son putting a calming hand on his arm, making him break eye contact with the poor chantry sister. “ Mason this is Mary she’s a chantry sister that runs the orphanage in Ostwick. I invited her and the children, I thought it would create awareness of the little ones needing homes.” 

Mary smiled and offered a smile to Mason, he visibly relaxed but only a little. “Your mother has generously outfitted our charges, I see you have met Penelope.” Dorian stepped, from behind Mason, with the pink bundle that had buried her face in his neck. she was picking at the buttons on Dorian’s jacket yawning “I had a bath today.” Dorian kissed her hair. “me too!” Mason rubbed her back pulling her dress down where it was bunched up to cover Dorian’s arm and her little chubby legs.

Mary held her hands out to Dorian’s bundle “Come Penny, we should let Mr. and Mr. Trevelyan-Pauvus get back to the party.” Penny shook her head, like it was up for discussion laying her head back down “no, I'm fine.” Mason touched her arm, she turned her head to face him, resting her cheek on Dorian’s shoulder her smile making him smile, with her green eyes sparkling at him. 

Mason turned to Penny brushing her hair back “princess, you need to go with Mary for now, but if its OK maybe Dorian and I can come visit you. We could have tea?” she yawned again, nodding.

When they were out of earshot he turned to his mother, “you knew!!” She nodded “yes I knew who she was, and no most of the time you won’t know who they are, although I have encountered people outside of a dream a few times. I wanted you to meet her, she's a powerful little mage, without the circles she has no direction or protection.” 

Dorian interrupted cursing “She will not be locked in a forsaken circle. like an animal.” Sienna smiled at her son in law… “well i'm glad you feel that way my darling, because you two need and heir, and she… needs a family, one who can show her how to handle her talents.” 

Mason shook his head “Mother, we just got married… two days ago, for the love of the maker, we only met a couple weeks ago..” She laughed “Well following that time line, becoming parents to a four year old should be right on schedule.” Mason shook his head watching her jump around the dance floor “wait I thought she was 6?” his mom smiled watching Penny dancing with Kameron “ I was guessing, and when I talked to Mary about her she said she just turned four” 

Hugging both her boys “think about it, I can’t leave her there, so she will either be your daughter … or your sister. No pressure just facts, Oh and Mason... I don't have that sense of protectiveness when I'm not on a dream. ” 

Dorian watched Penny running around the room, playing with the other kids, could they do this? Dorian was generally a self absorbed person could he share Mason with her? It was something to think about any how.

Varric was entertaining everyone with stories, Mason was laughing at one particular one that involved The Iron Bull and a dragon kill. Mason saw Dorian’s face contort in terror, lurching forward, right before he heard her scream. 

Spinning on his heels to see what was happening, Dorian had sent a spell out to stop the huge display pillar from toppling on Penny, it would have crushed her, but he couldn't stop her fall. Mason had her in his arms, before her face hit the stone floor a second time, but the first had done enough damage. Blood was running down her face and it covered her and Mason. Rushing from the room with her in his arms, Dorian Sierra and Mary hot on his heels. 

The tears and the sobs were breaking their hearts, Mason held her close to his chest, murmuring soothing words to her over and over. He brought her into their bedroom, Dorian called to a serving girl for some warm water and cloths. 

The sobs had turned to hiccups and sniffles, Mason coaxed her face out of his chest, so Dorian could wipe the blood and assess the damage, badly split lip and loose teeth. Sienna took Mary aside and whispered something to her. She looked shocked at Mason and Dorian, and then at Sienna. Grinning she whispered something back and nodded blowing Penny a kiss as she she left the room, Kameron stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

Kissing the top of his wifes head “so whats the verdict daughter or granddaughter?” She opened the door, and they stepped out leaving the budding little family alone. “I think, we’re about to become grandparents again.” he smiled at the door a little sad, he had given away one daughter today. Part of him had hoped, to do it all again with another, although being a grandfather had his advantages. Kameron made a mental note that he needed to see a man about a pony in the morning.

Dorian was kneeling by the bed, holding the cloth he was keeping iced to her lip, tears still stuck to her long eyelashes. He didn't like using allot of Magic on one so little, who had her own, but he didn't want her to scar either. When she smiled up at him, he brushed her hair back “ there my love we can't have you looking like your Uncle Cullen, while its dashing on a Templar its scandalous to mar such beauty.” There was a soft knock on the door, and servants rolled in a small cot with blankets and a little nightdress along with things she would need in the morning. “Your mother asked me to deliver this, said if its not what you want, to deliver it to her room and she would come get the girl.” Mason nodded, looking at Dorian as he answered “tell my mother we are fine for tonight, but that doesn't mean we've made a decision.” she nodded and left.  
he turned to Dorian “we haven't right? made a decision that is?” Dorian looked at the half asleep child in his husbands arms “We should sleep on it, tomorrow is soon enough.”

Dorian brought over the night dress, Penny sat up sleepily and raised her arms. Mason didn't know what to do with her, Dorian handed him the night dress while he undid the buttons and tie in the back of her pink party dress, pulling it over her head. She held up her hands to Mason, Dorian showed him how to scrunch the night dress up so it was just sleeves and a hole for her head, he handed it back to him. Mason helped her put it over her head, pulling her curls out from the back, and he even did up the 3 little buttons. Her feet were bare, and he didn't want her walking around on the cold stone, so he carried her to the bathroom when she had to, in her words tinkle. 

They put her to bed, and then didn't know what to do with themselves. Mason was unlacing his boots when he had a thought, and ran from the room to find his mother. “Max stopped him. “Mason what happened man, you're covered in blood ?” he was scanning the room not really paying attention to what he was saying “Penny fell and split her lip, I didn't know how to unbutton her dress, Dorian and I put her to bed, but mom needs to ward the room. Where is mom?” 

Max pointed to the far end “ She's there, who’s Penny? what dress? Mason!” Mason didn't answer, he was already moving through the last of the guests to his mother, she smiled at him “How is my grand baby?” Mason raised an eyebrow that “ Dorian cleaned her up, and healed her lip a little, he doesn't think it will scar. I didn't know how to undress her, Maker those buttons are small… but Dorian showed me and I got her night dress on she's in bed now, but I.. I can't travel tonight… and will it stop her from dreaming if she's in our room… will she be safe?” his mother linked her arm in his “Deep breath Daddy, I will ward you tonight, and it should stop her dreams too, but your father and I will peek in just to make sure. “

She stepped into the room, and flicked her wrist as if turning a knob muttered some words and it was done. Peeking in at Penny she smiled at how Dorian was sitting beside her watching her sleep. 

“You know she can sleep just fine on her own, she's been at the orphanage since she was a newborn, she's used to people coming and going.” Dorian and Mason settled into bed, it had been a long few days. and maker he had a feeling it would be longer still in the coming ones. 

Mason pulled Dorian into his dressing room, and handed him some sleeping clothes. Dorian looked at them “Mason these are brand new?” he nodded at him “I had them made when I thought I was going to have to marry Margaret, I have like a dozen trousers and tunics. They are in the weirdest patterns, but I told them just use what ever so apparently yellow mageweave was on hand, I'm just happy all the tunics are just cotton.” 

Mason pulled on his Mageweave night clothes tying the drawstring at the top. thankfully they had drawstring or Dorian's would be around his knees. Pulling his husband into his arms Mason kissed him deeply. “I love you” Dorian rested his head on his chest “ I love you too.” he started to giggle then it turned to a full laugh “We've been married 2 days and we're already wearing night clothes… next you will tell me you don't find me attractive, now that we have a child.” Mason grabbed his ass and pulled him against his hard cock, I will always find you attractive parents or not.”

They stood looking at the sleeping bundle in the bed in the sitting room. “So it’s decided then?” Mason grunted “was there ever any doubt?” .. Dorian shook his head “I some how knew in the dream…Besides if ever a man needed a princess to slay dragons for.. its you” Mason brushed her hair back from her forehead and pulled the blanket up, Dorian was chewing his lip “can we keep her safe with us in Skyhold?” Mason smiled hugging him to his chest “Her father is one of the most powerful mages I know, her other father is a dream warrior, her grandmother is a dream warrior, her Aunt is the Inquisitor and the Herald Of Andraste, her Uncle is a former Templar and Commander of the Inquisition forces. if we can’t keep her safe… no one can.”

Turning the lamp on the side table down low, they climbed into bed holding each other as they drifted to sleep. Mason was vaguely aware of Dorian leaving the bed in the middle of the night and then a cold small body pressed into his side then the familiar weight of Dorian returning to bed. 

The bride and groom had left hours before, Mason and Dorian had disappeared with some small child covered in blood a little while ago. The sounds of the wedding were seeping through the doors, it was finally winding down. The wedding had been beautiful, she was so happy for her friends. wrapping her arms around herself she stood at the entrance to the gardens various guests were milling about. She needed to get away from the crushing amount of people. 

He was standing off to the side she suspected he wasn't a fan of large crowds the rogue in her hated them to, too much movement and sounds, your senses felt saturated. She was leaving for Skyhold the next day, possibly never seeing him again. She was torn between saying goodbye now or with everyone else. She looked up at the sky whispering “Maker help me…” and walked toward him, she startled him when she slipped her arm in his and kissed his shoulder. 

He looked down at her smiling “Hello Beautiful. quite the day” she nodded resting her head on his shoulder. “Yea it was, walk with me?” his hand covered hers “Of course, where are we going?” Taking a deep breath, making the decision “your house.” 

If he was shocked, he didn't show it. They walked in silence, he was just enjoying the feeling of her body against his as they walked. The house was quiet when they stepped in, all the servants were back in the main house. They both took a deep breath and she said what they had both been thinking “silence at last.” he nodded. “So.. Leliana, don't get me wrong, I don't mind being alone with you, but.. what happens now?” She took his hand “lets go upstairs” they walked past the master suit and stepped into the one Garrett had sought refuge in a couple nights before. Max needed something to do with his hands, starting a fire for them in the fireplace. he couldn't take it any more “Leliana what do you want from me?” 

She stepped in front of him unbuttoning his jacket working on his vest as she spoke “I want you, all of you, I want what we witnessed today with our friends… with you. I want huge dresses and Mubari’s and babies … but you...You, have made it very clear, you don't want that with me. So maker help me, I'm a weak woman and I'm willing to take what you're offering, tonight. I'm leaving in the morning with Josephine and Varric we may never see each other again, and if I have nothing else in my life, I want you one last night. 

Tonight I give you all of me, my body, my soul and maker help me my heart… because to me you're worth it. I can't ask you to risk yours, when I've been guarded with mine. I refuse to look back on tonight and think what if… I don't know what's going to happen we have a huge shit storm coming, and i'm not foolish enough to think were all going to come back. i'm going to make Damn sure, those who have something to come back for do… even… Even, if that means I don't.” 

She covered his mouth with her hand, when he started to speak “I wont be foolish, and Maker I pray i'm wrong… but if i'm not, I don't want to meet my Maker wishing I had told you how I felt, and give myself to you once more.” With that she fell to her knees unlacing his trousers with deft fingers. Tugging them off, he kicked them out of the way dropping the rest of his clothes on the floor. 

Looking up at him as she held onto his shaft her tongue caressing his balls, running along the edge, sucking each one in. She slowly moved her hand over the smooth skin, Max’s hands buried in her hair, his eyes locked on hers. 

When she licked up his shaft, pressing the tip of her tongue into his slit, he hissed and let his head fall back growling the word “Fuck!” When she sucked him to his base, swirling her tongue all around him, he was gasping and incapable of speech. Running her tongue under the tip, pressing into that sensitive spot under the head he was throbbing. 

Twisting her head from side to side, as she ran her lips up and down his shaft was his undoing. Through gritted teeth he hissed “Lily i'm going to come you need to move.” She locked her eyes with his, again and sucked him as far as she could, her hands gripping the rest and stroking him. He came hard shouting his release, pulsing in her mouth shooting his seed down her throat. Pulling her up from the floor he was frantic to have her naked, ripping her dress in his hurry. 

His lips against hers, tasting himself on her, running his lips across her jaw line “tell me, tell me your fantasy and I will become it, I will make it come true.” She stood there and chewed her lip for a minute… “You don't get it do you… I don't need a fantacy Max. I can walk into a tavern, picking up some random person and have them act out some fantasy. I had a half dozen offers tonight alone, at the wedding to fill my bed. I don't want a fantasy… I want reality. I'm standing in front of you naked, because I want you! and I'm willing to humble myself enough to take whatever scrap of yourself you're offering, because when it comes to you, I'm that pathetic.” She grabbed her dress “you know what, forget it, this was a stupid idea I see that now. I’ll see you around Max, have a nice life.” 

He grabbed her wrist to stop her “Why…why me? you’re right you could of had anyone tonight, why me?” She looked at him like he was crazy “Because I’m in Love with you, you ass…But I suppose I will get over it, I can't wait for something, that's obviously never going to happen. ”

He picked her up, tossing her on the bed. Grabbing her ankles he opened her to him, bringing her ass to the edge of the bed. Max slid his fingers inside her, fucking her with his hand as he devoured her clit, like a starving man. She was awash in sensations beneath him. His fingers were making her crazy, he was rough with her, and it felt amazing. 

She could feel herself rising already, her breath coming in gasps as she gripped his hair. Riding his mouth, when she was right there, he stopped and sat back on his knees panting. Raising up on her elbows, and looking down her body at him, he winked at her, moving over top of her. He started moving his hips back and forth, his slick cock rubbing her as he kissed her lips, sucking on her bottom one, feeling her trying to grind her clit against his tip. 

She was getting close again, frantic under him, just as her head fell back, he rolled off her and she shouted in frustration. He teased her for over an hour, taking her closer and closer faster and faster. She was begging, he was so hard he hurt but he loved watching her rise to the peak only to fall back down. 

Grinding into her again, and she was close, Maker she was trying hard not to show it but he could feel her whole body trembling with it. When she was seconds away he pulled back, She pounded her fists on the bed screaming NOoOo, before she had the last O out, he had thrust into her. The force of the orgasm that rocketed through her,surprised them both. She was gripping him so hard, that he exploded inside her with just a couple strokes. She was gasping for breath and almost passed out from the intensity of it. When she was coming back down, he was still hard inside her making love to her slowly. Alternating speed to draw it out, a couple quick shallow thrusts followed by one long slow one. She was on a hair trigger, and he felt the telltale signs of her release. Now she was begging him to stop, it was too intense, he held her hands above her head and fucked her slow. Grinding his pelvis into her clit, when she came this last time, she had tears streaming down her face. Thrusting long and slow into her, he made her ride it out to completion, before he emptied himself into her womb.  
exhausted they fell asleep, hours before dawn He made love to her slowly, no tricks no anything just slowly sliding into her body with his and bringing each other pleasure. Emotions rolling thought them both, the words she needed desperately on the tip of his tongue... but he swallowed them. 

Laying there in his arms after, he was sound asleep her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating running her fingers over his skin. She had realized that one sided love as much as you wanted it to, could never work. Her heart was breaking with the decision, but for her own self preservation she had to let him go. Maybe in a different time and place they could of had more. For now she would lock this night away, holding it to her heart forever. 

When the light filtered in through the curtains, Max finally stirred, rolling over to find he was alone. 

Leliana was at the main house already, her clothes had been at Max’s from getting changed for the wedding. Varric and Josephine were early risers, so leaving earlier than planned wasn't an issue.

Sierra and Kameron were just coming down the the hall to the kitchen as she placed her bag in the hall. 

Smiling at them “I'm so glad you're awake. I wanted to thank you for everything, it was wonderful, I need to leave early and take care of things in Skyhold so Cullen and Evelyn don't have to. Thank you so much for everything.” Sierra hugged her tight “my sons a fool to let you leave, but i understand why you must go… maybe this will make him realize what he's about to lose. You are welcome in our home any time Leliana.”  
Kameron hugged her “Maker keep you safe, and if you need anything… let us know.” 

Cullen had been sound asleep having the most amazing dream, when his impending orgasm woke him up, his dream became reality, as his wife had been sucking his cock. Pulling out of her mouth he was throbbing, as he pulled her up his body and slid into her, letting her ride him. His fingers circling her clit, as they moved together bucking up into her. She pressed her hands on to his chest, grinding against him, when he could tell she was close. He flipped her on her back, holding her hips up he drove into her hard. He could feel her juices running out around him, Her body bending backwards shaking with the force of her release. Laying beside her, he pulled her against him kissing her lips, his tongue seeking out hers her teeth nipping his lip. 

Laying in bed together with Cullen's arms wrapped around her, his hand caresses her stomach. So how soon do you want to start a family? I mean … Do you want to?” She laughed “Yes Cullen, I want to have babies with you, but..not until this is done. I don't want to go into labor fighting… or have everything we worked so hard for fail because I can't leave Skyhold.” he nodded, he was a little disappointed but he saw her point. “OK so umm…. what are we doing to stop that from happening for now?” She took his hand and ran his fingers between her wet lips gasping at his touch “After our first time together, Dorian gave me herbs to take every day. 

Oh Maker yes” she was gasping, and riding his hand. Just before she came, he slid into her, and took her from behind. Lifting her top leg over his, opening her to him. 

Cullen took his Wife four more times, before they begrudgingly bathed and got dressed to head back. 

When Dorian walked into the dining room Mason was right behind him with Penny in his arms, she looked like a little doll next to the large man. Dorian had bathed and dressed her, Mason bless his soul had attempted pigtails one was on top of her head the other over by her ear, and Dorian didn't have the heart to fix them in front of him. Everyone was already seated waiting for Max and the Bride and Groom. 

Mason kissed his mother and deposited Penny, in between him and Dorian on a seat. She couldn't quite reach the table, but she was used to that, so she kneeled up and sat there waiting for breakfast. 

Mason left to find her something to sit on comfortably, every woman at the table stood to fix her lopsided pig tails. Dorian held up a hand “Maker please, I got this, tell me if he's coming.” with deft fingers he separated twisted and tied two pig tails like a pro. 

Cullen and Evelyn walked in behind Maxx, carrying a wooden chair they had used for Garrett when he was small. “Mom why did Mason had me this? then start grilling the cook on how much sugar was in something?” His mom nodded to Dorian who had Penny picked up “We have a special guest this morning.” Max nodded, raising an eyebrow “So I see” Mason came back moving the lower chair against the wall, putting the higher one in its place. 

His mom called to him as the servants were bringing in the food “Mason before you sit down… how about you introduce us to our newest member” 

He looked down at his daughter...Maker he was a dad...taking Dorian’s hand he rested his other on the back of her chair. She turned around looking up at him and he had to pick her up, rather than talking to all of them he held her close on his hip “Miss Penelope, Dorian and I think you're a very special little girl. in many many ways and we would be honored if you would become our daughter?” Dorian took her hand and kissed it. 

She leaned out of Masons arms and put her hands on Dorian's face and kissed him slobbery 4 year old style on the lips, she did the same to Mason “I would get two daddies? but no mommies?” 

Mason nodded “that's right Penny two daddies, but also a Grandma and Grandpa, he pointed at his parents. She wiggled to be put down, running over to them and crawling in Kameron’s lap, She held their faces and kissed them. His mother pointed out And you would get an Auntie and Uncle, she climbed into Cullen's lap and kissed him softly. Touching her lip and then his scar, she looked over at Dorian. “Daddy did my lip scar dashingly like Uncle Cullen’s?” Dorian was laughing behind his hand, “no princess, remember, I said its only dashing on Templars.” 

Continuing the tradition, Evelyn pointed to Max next to her “You get another Uncle and a cousin “ she climbed into Garrett's lap and they just looked at each other she giggled when he beeped her nose she beeped his back and then kissed her Uncle asking Max “Do I get another aunty too?” Evelyn interjected before Max could answer “You have a bunch of Aunties and Uncles that you will get to meet.” 

She seemed to accept that answer, running over to William looking back at Dorian and Mason “Do I get to keep them too?” Carolyn put her hand over her heart “Maker she's so sweet.” Dorian answered “yes princess, these are my Angels, and this is your Auntie Mia.” Dorian walked over and kneeled down next to the sleeping baby, “in this cradle is your cousin Anna ” Penny went to peek in the cradle and kiss Anna “she turned to Dorian “Daddy she sparkles like we do.” Dorian nodded “we shall see my little one, if she does, you will have to help her.”

Mason kneeled down with Dorian and they held their arms out “so Penelope… would you like to be our daughter.” Her little bare feet slapping on the carpet covered stone, launching herself at them both. Shouting the word yes in her shrill little 4 year old voice. 

Dorian caught her, and Mason wrapped his arms around them both. His mother was beaming at them “Well then later today you And Dorian have paperwork to sign in your father's office the Orphanage dropped it and her belonging off this morning. And Aunties and Grandma’s I think we need to help Penny get her wardrobe for Skyhold.” Mason nodded “Maker yes Shoes.. slippers, what ever she needs send me the bills” she was flipping Mason’s leather jacket collar back and forth “Pappa, can I eat now?” 

Just like that the serious discussion altering her life, was over, and it was time to eat. 

Garrett was sitting across from Penny, grinning he rolled a grape across the table to her, she looked at it, blinked and then grinned, as she rolled it back. They did that probably a dozen times each, before their Grandfather got up casually like he was going to talk to Mason and snatched the grape popping it in his mouth. Leaning down and tickled Penny, making her squeal, looking across the table at Garrett as he whispered in her ear “let's get your cousin,” She nodded giggling and jumped down, running around to tackle him as his grandfather caught up and they pinned him to his chair and tickled him making him laugh, till he begged them to stop. 

Kameron picked up Penny and put his hand on Garrett's shoulder “OK you two let go see what sweets cook has in her pantry…” Max raised an eyebrow at his father, leaning casually in his chair, his arm draped over the back of it. Looking over at Mason and Dorian pointing to the door their father just left. “So mines grown … yours on the other hand, hes going to spin up like a top on Makers day.” Mason turned pale and ran after them calling out “Dad…”

Evelyn glared at her brother, now that her nephew was gone …”So Max… what did you do to Leliana?” He looked up from his plate lazily at his sister “Leliana is a grown woman, Mouse she doesn't need you to fight her battles for her. What we did or did not do last night is no concern of yours.” Evelyn shook her head “That's where you're wrong, she's my best friend and I will fight her battles, when she's not here to fight them for herself, whatever you did, or didn't do last night it was enough to drive her back to Skyhold.”

Maxwell’s casual posture suddenly became straight, “Wait she left.. like left, left?” Cullen nodded “ we met them on the road when we were coming here, Leliana , Varric and Josephine all left this morning.” 

Max nodded … “Well I suppose that's, that then.” Max got up and left once out of the dining room he broke into a sprint running to the doors leaping to the outside walls and scaling them. Trying to see if he could see them still… you could see for miles at some spots of the keep. he told himself, if he could see her… he would go to her.

The irony was last night when they made love for the final time he finally felt he could give this a try, he was planning on asking her if he could come call on her at Skyhold and see where this all leads… now he supposed he had his answer. 

He watched his Son chase his Niece across the courtyard, as she was shrieking that he couldn't catch her. Smiling to himself as he watched them … Maker Leliana is going to love her. Leaping down from the roof, he grabbed his niece startling her, kissing her neck pretending to eat her. Calling to his son “Garrett lets show Penny the kittens, I think she needs a Kitten in Skyhold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relax I have a plan... sort of .. maybe.. 
> 
> the next chapter is going to be a short one probably post it tomorrow. its just tying things up at Ostwick and heading back to Skyhold


	14. Welcome to the Inquisition Recruit... Keep your Shield up

Cullen and Mason were sparring, they had been going at it for over an hour and had most of the household watching. Garrett was sitting with Penny in his lap and they were cheering. Cullen’s parents looked on in Awe, they had never seen their son fight, they had no idea the amazing warrior he was. His mother cringed every time their swords clashed. Evelyn leaned over… “Carolynn you should see him in full armor ... Dear maker, I think I fell in Lust with him watching him in that…” As it was the men had shields and swords no shirts. Max kicked her foot, “Mouse want to give them a break? and show them why you're the inquisitor?” she laughed, “you want to spar with me?... full leathers and daggers first blood?” He nodded “OK meet back in 10” she laughed again, “not if I slit your throat first” and winked to leave. 

Evelyn and Max approached the two in the Tagging them out. Evelyn had 7 daggers you could see... He knew there were some you didn't. They circled each other when he lunged at her, she tucked under his legs and was at his back. Before she could get him, he flipped over her head. Spinning on the balls of her feet, so they were facing each other, it was a flurry of blades and acrobatics. Cullen was slowly losing his mind, till Mason turned him around, “don't look, nothing good ever came from watching, I swear I'm years older because I keep looking.” It took a good half hour, and a lot of gasps and cringing, but she disarmed him. Giving his cheek a very close shave with her dagger, the match ended. 

Garrott walked up in his leathers Daggers strapped on, “Aunt Evie would you spar with me?” she nodded at him, “It would be my honor, what are the rules?”  
He was kind of shy “first blood?” Max pulled her aside “I've never trained him, he's very green.” she nodded. 

She started slow… and that was a mistake. He was a powerhouse, built like Mason but agile like Max. The daggers were flying, Cullen and Mason were standing at the side of the ring watching critically. Max was holding Penny so she could see her newest hero, he was shocked, at the speed and agility of his son. 

Garrett was doing moves, that were constantly throwing Evelyn on the defensive. He fought hard and dirty and maker he was strong and fast. The passion he displayed was inspiring, Evelyn let completely go and fought all out as hard as she could. In the end, she barely took him down. Even then the way she did it, he would have taken her out too. The best, she could call it, was a tie.

She helped her Nephew up off the ground “Sweet Maker,” she was gasping for breath “where did you learn, to fight like that?!? you're amazing and better than your dad.” Garrett blushed hardly winded “grandma” the three of them turned and looked at their mother, mouths open. The well dressed Noblewoman was handing Penny a cookie “Antivan crows dear…” 

Everyone went to get ready for dinner, Cullen was picking up his shield and sword when Garrett approached him. Max was standing next to Evelyn and Mason talking, when they saw the exchange, they all knew what he was asking … Evelyn looked at her brother “you OK with that?” Max squinted into the sun “No, but he’s a grown man, he needs to find his legs if it's at his Aunt and Uncles side so be it.” Cullen looked up at her, and she nodded slightly. 

Holding his hand out to Garrett he shook it saying his Standard “Welcome to the Inquisition Son. we move out in three days”

Garrett announced his decision at supper that night, No one was shocked. Cullen asked him if he ever considered training as a warrior, he had the size and build for it. They discussed it, and he agreed to train with his Uncles once they got back to Skyhold. Cullen sent a raven to Leliana about the newest development, so she wouldn't be unprepared. 

The next morning the Rutherfords and Mia were preparing to leave that afternoon, everyone was sad to see them go. They all made plans to come back every year for the anniversaries and vacation. Carolynn rubbed Evelyn's tummy, “hopefully next year this danger will be over, and your stomach will be rounded.” Evelyn laughed, touching her stomach “Maker, I hope so too”, Cullen put his hand over hers and kissed her cheek, “I would like that as well.” 

Cullen promised to write more, and Evelyn invited them to visit Skyhold. She also made all of them, her parents included promise if things got bad. OR they felt they were in danger, don't hesitate to come to Skyhold, they had the space and were welcome. 

Mason and Dorian were so wrapped up in everything that was Penny, it was very cute. She had her Dads wrapped around her little finger. 

Cullen was spending some time, working with Garrett in the ring. Max was sitting with Evelyn watching, They were impressed with the speed he was picking up warrior tactics. A warrior, who could fight like a rogue... She leaned into him, “you know you can come with us. The Inquisition could use you.” He smiled and held her hand... “He needs to do this without me, I will come visit, but he needs to succeed or fail on his own merit. He’s the first son, of a second son. Like his daddy, he needs a career.” Evelyn nodded watching her husband and nephew again... “Why did you let her go?” he ran his fingers through his hair “I didn't let her go, Eve, she left, but then, I didn't give her a reason to stay, Maker help me I'm a coward.” 

She patted his leg “Yes.. you are…but I get it, Max, look at that man over there...” Max looked at Cullen, as she continued “I love him, and Blessed be the Maker, he loves me back…I could have put off this wedding, I could have said to him when this is all over we will be together... OR I could have never told him how I felt, and we would never have gotten here… The last couple weeks have been the greatest of my life. I owe it mostly because of him, and what we have become…” 

Her voice dropped low and she sounded scared, which startled him because his Mouse was fearless. “Max, I don't think I'm going to live through this, and its crippling at times to think I'm going to leave him behind, it's hurts to even breath thinking about it right now.” Her voice filled, with determination “But I wouldn't give up one day with him, one single second with him. Even if it guaranteed I would live, because in the end that wouldn't be living...I'm not saying run out and marry Leliana, but for makers sake... Give your relationship a fighting chance.”

Max took a deep breath, running his hands up and down the front of his thighs … “I have accepted a job…I can't tell you about it, lets just say i'm very much like our mother apparently… By my guestimation, its going to take me 3 months give or take, to complete it and be back...When I come back if the Inquisition still needs me I will join. That should give Garrett enough time to make his name, and Leliana to either stop hating me and move on, OR be there waiting for me. If I write a letter to her, will you deliver it for me?” She nodded “of course.”

Their time In Ostwick came to an end, the little troop said tearful good byes with promises to write and sending messages with Mason and Dorian. They had gotten to travel, twice more with Sienna and Kameron. Cullen and Evelyn enjoyed having their Niece for the night. It also made Evelyn decide to tempt fate, and stop her herbs, she didn't tell Cullen. If the maker takes her and he as something of their love to hold on to maybe just maybe he won't be so lost. 

The trip was long, they took their time Penny, was a trooper singing and just generally being a good kid, excited for the adventure. 

There arrival at Skyhold was met with a huge reception for them, to celebrate all the new beginnings. Josephine had a suite setup for the budding new family, with a room for penny all to herself but attached to her parents. 

When Penny opened her very own door, for the first time she gasped and started to cry. She had never had her very own room before, and you would have thought a real princess lived there. Josephine, Vivienne and Leliana had spared no expense, every luxury and thing a Skyhold princess needed was there. The amount of pink and sparkles that swathed the room, was staggering, Penny adored it, Spinning around and around until she fell into the bed so soft she felt like she was floating on clouds.

Everyone at Skyhold became an Aunt or an Uncle that day, Cole was the most shocking He approached her very slowly, and kneeled before her. Dorian was edgy expecting him to say something inappropriate. but it was Penny who spoke to Cole, she pulled off his hat “I see you, the real you, and you're beautiful, you should let others see you too.” she held his face in her hands and he was shocked when she put her lips to his cheek and blew a raspberry giggling, Cole sat there then suddenly he laughed with her. 

Everyone around stopped suddenly looking at Cole, sitting on the floor laughing, he never laughed...That day with the little pixie and her kitten, Cole laughed. From that day on she had no fiercer protector then the deadly, misunderstood rogue. Often times Mason and Dorian would find him in their salon sleeping outside her door, and Maker help anyone if they chastised her for anything. Thankfully Penny wasn't the kind of child you could spoil with too much love, because everyone adored her, even Solas smiled when he heard her tinkling little voice. he patiently answered every question she could think of to ask and enjoyed her chatter. Dorian and Mason may have been her parents… but she was being raised by all of Skyhold. 

Evelyn had given Leliana Max’s letter when they got back. She read it the first day and was furious crumpling it up, later she smoothed it out and put it away.  
It had been over 5 months since everyone had returned from Ostwick, The still didn't have a solid lead on Corypheus, Evelyn and Mason were dealing with a group in The Frostback Basin,calling themselves The Jaws of Haakon. Mason had risen in the ranks quickly becoming one of Cullen’s generals in the field, and someone Evelyn depended on. Garrett was fast becoming Leliana’s go to rogue for things that needed to be handled quickly and quietly. Evelyn only took Dorian when ever she had, too and if both her Dads were out in the field, Cullen and his Niece spent allot of time together. 

To hear Varric recount the Commanders first night alone as an uncle, was the favorite among the men, and in the tavern. Needless to say, it started with a curtain fire and ended with Cullen's hair in 10 little pigtails as they slept in a chair in Josephine's office. When Josephine and Leliana came in, they were smiling at the Commander and his charge. Cullen had Penny securely on his chest wrapped in his arms, under a blanket. Cole was sitting opposite them “she makes the lyrium song disappear. His blood doesn't hurt. He doesn't know how, he just knows life is better with a Penny.” 

He got better at it, thankfully. It made his men smile when he would brief them and she was in his office. Normally it involved a lot of him taking things out of her hands, and replacing them with other things, safer things, as he gave orders. Eventually he would just give up and pick her up, which he suspected is what she wanted to start with. One day he was working on reports, he had laid his mantle over her, she was napping in the play area, he had set up in his office for her. Checking on her later only to discover later she had braided the entire thing, with a Pink sparkly ribbon laced through the braids. 

Leliana sat on the roof of the mage tower, reading the letter for the 1000th time. She was still waiting for him. Every day that passed, she lost a little more hope... had he changed his mind. Was he hurt? or worse? Maker why hadn't she heard anything. Even her scouts couldn't find him.

Reading his words again 

Hello my Beautiful Lily,  
It took waking up alone, and losing you possibly forever, to make me realize either way you're lost to me.This one hurts more, because its my own doing. I have a job I need to do, but I should be done and back in two, four months at the most. Maker willing you will want to see me, because i'm coming straight to Skyhold, I need you in my life. I know i'm unworthy to ask, but Maker i'm going to any how. Please forgive me, lets try this, see where it goes. Hell you may kick me out in a month. but then I will have had a month of loving you with everything i am. 

it had been almost 6 months since the letter was written. Tears ran down her face, as she caressed the swollen belly, she worked so hard to hide behind her inquisition heraldry “I don't think you're daddy's coming little one… I just hope hes OK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorty, just to kind of get them all back to Skyhold, I will post again tomorrow


	15. So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go

Garrett had watched her sitting on the roof of the Mage tower every night, looking for him reading that damn letter… He had followed her every command, her every lead, for over half a year. He would have cursed his father for making her do this on her own if he wasn't so scared that something horrible had happened to him. 

Climbing up beside her, she quickly hid her tears and growing belly. They sat in silence for a long time, he reached out and squeezed her hand. He had matured so much since coming to Skyhold, gone was the baby fat, in its place was a dashing young man, who had the young girls at Skyhold swooning at his feet. She had noticed him paying attention, to one of the young healer apprentices, Ami in particular. 

He spoke into the evening sky, not able to look at her, or he wouldn't be able to say what he needed to. His voice had deepened in the last few months, it was so much like his fathers that at times it shocked her. “Leliana, I don't know what’s keeping him… and Maker if he could, he would be here for you, and my little brother or sister… but I want you to know... that you won’t do this alone. I will be here for you. I will help you if you will let me. and if… If you, don't want to do this out of wedlock… I will marry you.” 

His voice wavered on the last part, she squeezed his hand back “Garrett, I've watched you grow into an amazing man the past few months, your daddy would be so proud. I know your baby brother or sister, is going to love having you for a brother. But, I'm ok, and I thank you for your offer, but you need to make a family of your own… not worry about me. I want you to know, It doesn't matter if I'm with your dad or not,” She placed his hand on her belly “we’re a family now, and even if its just the three of us, I'm proud to have you as a Son.”

The two of them formed a bond that night, one of a desperate need for comfort, and a family. He became her Champion and she became the parents he so desperately missed. He knew Leliana had people looking for him, Garrett, however, was in the trenches looking for him too. 

It took awhile but, he finally got a solid lead and took his suspicions on where his father was, to his Aunt and Uncle. They didn't want to get Leliana’s hopes up when she was now over eight months pregnant. In the dark of night, under the banner of a “diplomatic mission.” He deployed, with an Adventuring Company, under the leadership of a man named Sutherland, to Antiva. 

It didn't take long, once boots were on the ground, for Garrett to confirm his father was indeed there. Unfortunately, Max was also scheduled to be executed. He sent word directly back to his Aunt, he couldn't wait for the inquisition to help out, he needed to act now. But just in case he failed, Leliana would know he too, hadn't abandoned her.

It took him four days, and the amount of blood on their hands was insurmountable, but he managed to get into the dungeons where his father was held. Garrett couldn't believe the man was Max, he had been tortured and beaten. it wasn't until he saw the man's one eye, and his own Trevelyan blue was reflected back at him that he was sure. “Dad...Dad, it's me..” 

Max couldn't focus they had beaten him unconscious for days his head was fuzzy and he could barely open the one eye he had left. He was pretty sure he was dying, or dead, because he could swear the guard on the other side of his cage, sounded like his son. 

When Garrett opened the door and stepped in, he tossed back his hood and Max gasped. “Maker it really is you?!? are Evelyn, Mason and Leliana with you?” Garrett shook his head, it's just me dad, Sutherland and the rest of our crew are on watch. Dad, I have a ship, we need to get you out of here now. 

Max nodded and then passed out, Garrett picked up the man who had carried him to bed when he was young, wiped his tears, kissed his boo-boos and when needed tanned his ass. Now it was his turn to take care of him, Leliana and the baby needed him. 

Their escape was easy, mostly because Garrett had killed everything that moved on his way in. Voth was healing Max on the ship, he let his father sleep. There would be enough time to fill him in when they hit land, and he was stronger. It took two days by sea and max still wasn't ready to sit a horse, but he was awake and alert. Garrett didn't know what to say, so he just rode alongside the supply wagon. 

They made small talk until finally Garrett couldn't handle it anymore, his anger increasing with each mile closer to Skyhold they were... He had half a mind to not even tell him about her condition, he obviously didn't give a shit. Running off like a jackass taking a stupidly dangerous job, alone leaving her waiting for him. 

“Aren't you even going to ask about her?” Max smiled at the ferociousness in his Son's voice “I'm guessing by the fact that she's not here… she's moved on it's been over eight months since she left, I didn't think there was a need.” Garrett pulled his horse to a stop, stopping the supply wagon… “she's not here because, she doesn't know I'm here… She hasn't stopped looking for you, for the last eight months. I’m the one who found you... Aunt Evelyn and Cullen aren't even telling her you're on your way back, because of her condition, they don't want her stressed out… It's bad for the baby.” 

Max’s eye snapped to his son’s face “What did you just say?” he jumped off the wagon, Garrett jumped off his horse and he was fuming. “you fucking knocked her up, and then abandoned her, just like my mother, you had your fun, then ran off to go adventuring. Only this time you had enough sense to leave her at home, so she didn't die at the hands of some horrible monster… Don't worry I've stepped up, and taken care of YOUR girl and YOUR child. I’ve held her while she cried, searching the horizon for you every night and told her that you would come back… I made sure that our fucked up little family stayed together, even if my father wasn't man enough to do that himself.”

Max shouted back “I was in prison for months… I didn't know …” Garrett spun on him punching him square in the face, bellowing spit flying with every syllable “You shouldn't have abandoned us in the first place!” 

Leaving his father on the ground he mounted up again the last words he spoke to him for the rest of the trip “I hope the fucking glory was worth it.” 

Two days hard ride and Max pushed himself harder, he needed to get back to her… When Skyhold was in view he was nervous, was she as mad as his son? was there even anything left to salvage? was there something between Garrett and Leliana?

He spotted her from the safety of the supply wagon, she couldn't see him. Maker, she was even more beautiful swelling heavy with his child. He was jumping down from the wagon when she stepped up to greet Garrett, he hung back to watch. She kissed his cheeks and hugged him he heard her words “Welcome home son.” he touched her stomach and smiled down at her mumbling so the men wouldn't hear “Thank you, momma.” Max heard Penny’s squeal of “GARRETT” from across the courtyard smiling as his son caught her in mid-leap. Evelyn and Cullen were running down the steps with Mason fast behind them. They all knew he was here, Leliana hadn't noticed him yet. 

She had her back to him and was looking at Evelyn, who had her hand over her mouth and tears running down her face. Before she could take a step toward her friend, he spoke. “Hello my Beautiful Lily.” she froze, he saw her legs tremble as she slowly turned around. Both of her hands covered her mouth, as she saw him. He gave her a half smile, tears falling from his good eye. “I told you I would come back, I'm just sorry I got delayed.” she tentatively stepped forward, her arm extended to him shaking. Then her world went black, and all she heard was shouting. 

She woke up in her bed, disorientated, she’d, she had a dream that Max was back. Letting her eyes flutter open expecting to see Garretts hand protectively on his sibling, she gasped and burst into tears when she saw it wasn't a dream. 

Smiling at down at her from a chair at her bedside. “There’s my beautiful girl…” he caressed her face and brushed her hair back. “I see you've been busy while I was way… Maker Lily had I even suspected, I would have abandoned the job, dropped everything and come, when I had the chance.” 

Tentatively she reached out and touched his face, still not believing he was real, choking back a sob when she felt him under her fingertips. words rushing out “Maker I looked and I looked for you, I had lead after lead, and they all dead ended then Evelyn forbade me from going out and looking for you when she found out about the baby. So I held vigil, every night reading your letter on top of the mage tower. Telling our child about their brave daddy, and how he would some day, ride over the mountains and scoop them up in his arms. Maker I had given up hope but… I couldn't let them know that.”

Max laid next to her on the bed, Carefully pulling up her tunic baring her stomach. He kissed her by her bellybutton and laid his head on her rounded belly. He started talking, having a one-sided conversation his eye watching her as he spoke to the baby. “Uhu.. yes.. of course you can… of course I do, Maker more than you could ever know… Alright alright, I will tell her sheesh…” Getting off the bed, he helped prop her up with pillows against the headboard. 

Sitting back down his hand holding hers he kissed the inside of each wrist. “Leliana, the morning I woke up and you were gone, I knew I had made the worst mistake of my life. I knew, I would regret not saying the words. Then I thought ok, I will do this one thing… one quick adventure, give her time to cool down then come for her, sweep her off her feet and live happily ever after…Then it all went sideways… Every time they tortured me, it was your and Garrett’s face I saw, that helped me get through. When they took my eye, I endured it because I knew somehow I would make it back to you…I refused to die without saying the words to you.” 

Clearing his throat his, hand on her belly the other behind her head as he pressed his forehead to hers “Leliana I love you, and until the day I die, I always will, I'm sorry it took me so long to say it.”

She pulled him to her for a kiss “I love you too Max.”

Mason, came walking in at that moment with Dorian and Penny “Yes, yes we all love you.” Max looked over at his brother’s teasing grin “Penny sweetie close your eyes.” She covered her eyes and Max showed his brother what he thought of his timing, with a simple hand gesture. 

Dorian insisted, on healing Max more. Unfortunately when they took off the eye patch there was nothing they could do to restore what was gone. Evelyn and Cullen came up and sat with them, it was a regular family get together in Leliana’s bedroom. It was just missing one important person, Evelyn answered the unasked question “Just give him time… He worked damn hard to bring you back, according to my reports he slaughtered anyone that may have stood in the way of your rescue. Leliana smiled “there is also, a girl…”

Max pulled Penny into his lap “Maker you have grown a ton since I last saw you, what are they feeding you magic beans.” she giggled “Nooooo, I had noodle soup and a bun, but sometimes it's spinach and I don't like that… but Papa says its good for me and Ironbull says it will put chest on my chest…” Dorian cursed in Tevinter… “remind me to speak to Ironbull about appropriate young lady sayings” 

Penny laid down next to Leliana and put her hand on the baby. Leliana laughed “ we missed our tea time today but did you feel that? They are saying hi to their favorite cousin.” Penny smiled “Her daddy is home, she's happy she can be born soon” her eyes got big “Daddy!! two babies!!” Dorian shook his head, No princess, Aunt Leliana and Uncle Max are only having one baby see, feel.” He put his hand on Leliana’s stomach, She nodded “yes I know I feel her, but two babies, are here in the room, can't you feel him?” 

She crawled over to Evelyn and unceremoniously pulled up her tunic, putting her hands on her stomach “see daddy feel,” she started to whisper like she would scare the baby “he’s just a heartbeat, barely there but he's strong, he says…” She paused like she was listening to something. “he’s sorry he had to go away last time. He wasn't done what he needed to do, now, he's ready.” 

Only Dorian, Cullen and Evelyn herself knew that she had miscarried five months back. Her Nieces words were a godsend, she had suspected and been so worried, that she hadn't told Cullen she was even late. 

Mason picks up his Daughter, kissing her nose. “When you're older, we are going to have to talk about, surprises and secrets.”

Cullen was in shock, Max was in shock… 

Leliana looked at Evelyn they were both crying. Smiling through her tears Leliana joked “I will trade you my boy names for your girl names.”

Mason and Dorian had been “traveling” a lot lately after Evelyn’s trip to the Arbour Wilds a week before, the Mages seemed to be under attack by things his mother had never seen. Penny seemed to understand that if her daddies weren't in their room at night and she needed them all she had to do was call for Cole and he would get/do whatever it was. Mason had her room constantly warded, so there was no need to worry about her in her dreams. 

He was slowly, coming into his magic. He still wasn't comfortable using it in the open, preferring to fight with a sword and shield. Even though Vivien had trained him how to summon a mage blade. In dreams, however, he was the master of his domain. He enjoyed helping his mother, if for no other reason than to see her, keeping her apprised of the goings on of Skyhold. 

Now that Max was back, and Leliana’s time was so close Sienna and Kameron were planning a trip to Skyhold soon. He didn't mention Evelyn and Cullen’s news, they could share that themselves. 

It had become almost a ritual at the end of the night before Kameron and Dorian woke them up. They would meet in the cloud room, and chat for a bit, sharing notes and warning of the strange things they saw or heard a rumor that were coming. 

Sienna smiled wearily at her boys “So now that he's back how are Leliana and Max?”  
Dorian laughed “Andraste's teeth he’s following her around, saying I love you constantly. It's gotten so bad that other people around Skyhold are saying We Know.” 

Mason chuckled “but yes they are doing good, she's making him work for it though torture or no, he still doesn't sleep in her bed yet, or if he does that's all he’s getting. So I would say he’s forgiven but it's not forgotten. Garrett is doing great though, he’s stepping into his stepmother's shoes a lot while she's resting. He goes to the war table with the four of them every day and helps plan movements. Max is so proud of him, the two of them, however… it will take time. ” 

Kameron nodded “He’s a lot like his mother, strong-willed and stubborn… I think the feeling of helplessness all those months probably scared him too, and how is Princess Penelope?”

Both men beamed with pride saying in unison “she conjured her first spell.” Sienna gasped “Maker NO at only 5 that's wonderful, what did you teach her Dorian?” 

Dorian blushed a little well ummm it wasn't exactly us who taught her it… or should I say we weren't there when she taught herself… “She sort of made it rain in Cullen’s office.…” 

Mason chuckled remembering “that's technically not true, she made it rain ON Cullen, it started in his office. He had a storm cloud attached to him and it just kept pouring on him wherever he went.” 

Dorian interjected … “well it was his fault really…” Kameron was grinning at the misfortune that Cullen always seems to have with his Niece. “OK I have to ask, how was it Cullen’s fault?” this time Mason couldn't stop the laughter “she was in his office with him, and it was a hot day, he said Maker I wish it would rain and cool it off… And it did… for 2 hours till Dorian got back and could stop it. By then Cullen was soggy and grumpy.”

Sienna looked contemplative “why didn't he just block her magic?” Mason shook his head laughing harder “that's the best part… he didn't want to hurt her feelings because it was her first spell. She's gotten better, and can now stop it as well. Cullen has learned to be careful what he asks for because she will try to do it. Right now he’s teaching her, to read, and play chess.” 

They hugged each other and Kameron and Dorian left to wake them up.  
Sex with Dorian had always been great, but the last month or so it had been intense, the harder they fought in dreams the more frantic his husband was getting. He woke up once to Dorian mounting him on the altar, not that he was complaining.

Max had been back in Skyhold for almost a month now and he was fully healed. The impending birth of his daughter was making him crazy. He didn't remember worrying this much with Garrett, maybe he didn't know any better at the time or there wasn't an archdemon trying to kill them all… who knows what. This time it just felt different, climbing the stairs to her room she was sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing, running over to her and pulling her into his arms. “Maker, my love what's wrong?” through sniffles and sobs she finally told him “I'm fat and ugly and you don't want to make love to me anymore, you haven't touched me since you got back.” 

He pulled her into his lap thinking and thankfully smart enough to not say out loud “Maker save me from an emotional woman.” He had an incident with his sister at breakfast that morning over the last muffin, Cullen stood there mouth open and frozen when it happened, knowing he was in trouble no matter what. He just ended up handing her his, which made her cry harder because then he didn't have one. So the bastard put his tray down and ran.. the fucker literally ran leaving his pregnant wife in Max’s hands… he was going to have to tell Penny to put some lightning in Uncle Cullen’s storm cloud next time. 

Max caressed their daughter “My beautiful Lily, you are not fat… you're growing a people… our baby girl is depending on you. and you're beautiful you always are even when you're asleep and you have crusty stuff stuck to the corner of your lips and you're hair is stuck up. To me, you're alway beautiful. He took her hand and put it over his cock… Feel that, I've had to take matters into my own hands almost every day because I want you so bad. I don't want to rush you, or hurt our daughter. Trust me when I say, I want you very very badly.”

She smiled and kissed him softly… “can I watch?” he growled and went to lock the door. 

you can watch only if you let me taste you, she moaned in response. The both stripped naked Max laid down next to her his hands caressing her body reverently, Maker you are so beautiful, our next baby I will wait on you hand and foot the entire time I swear. She kissed him “Next baby, there is going to be more than one?” his mouth against her swollen breasts suckling and biting. his hand caressing her distended belly “I intend to keep you, in this state for awhile.” 

His lips next to her ear “so tell me my love have you touched yourself and cried out to me while I was away?” she nodded gasping when his fingers slid against her wet folds. 

His hands caressed her rubbing her clit as he watched her come undone in his arms “Maker I love watching your release, it's amazing, you are so beautiful in your passions.”

laying between her legs he pressed his mouth to her hot core, his tongue caressing her thrusting into her, her juices sliding over his tongue the tang or her filling his mouth. Maker he wanted to fuck her so badly, Dorian had said it was ok but… he was afraid he would be frantic and hurt them both. She was begging him to take her fill her, he laid behind her and slipped his cock between her thighs, stroking back and forth had him gasping moving his hips he slid into her, but in this position he couldn't go too deep. 

She cried out yes when he opened her, moving to press back onto him. He held her to his chest and thrust in from behind. his lips at her ear. whispering how much he loved her, how he was going to for the rest of their lives, how amazing she felt. every word he meant from the deepest part of his heart, he had vowed if he ever held her again he swore to the maker he would tell her. and every word she needed desperately to hear. 

Garrett walked up to Leliana’s door with her tea and stack of reports like he did every day around this time. When he tried the latch and it was locked he stood there, stunned for a moment…Unsure what to do, when he heard the noises coming from the other side he smiled to himself. Finally, they could start being a real family again. He left to find Ami, they had been spending a lot of time together and he felt like maybe he needed to see a little more of her. Garrett thought to himself smiling, today is a pretty perfect day.

Evelyn and Cullen were relaxing in the tub together, the day had been long and she was tired a lot lately, who knew growing a people could be so exhausting. Cullen was still marveled by everything the changes he notices in her body her stomach was still flat his fingers caressed where his son lay… maker his son. Cullen was glad she was sitting in front of him, he let the tears flow as he held her. thanking the maker for the gift of her and their child. His hands caressing her breasts holding her to him, She could feel his emotions... but refused to rob him of the pride he held so dear, she just layed back in his arms and willed him to feel her love. Cullen pulled her from the tub with him, laying her out in front of the fireplace to dry off he slowly made love to his wife, worshiping her new curves and finding comfort in each others bodies. Slowly he moved his body over top of hers, feeling her legs wrap around him. Her flesh welcoming him home, the moment their bodies joined had always made her emotional. a thought crossing her mind as they made love, Today was a perfect day.

Dorian and Mason had a family, day just the three of them, they managed to monopolize Penny’s time, their daughter was ever the socialite in Skyhold with daily appointments for Tea in various places. As a family they went on a picnic, took her horseback riding. The three of them had a Dance party with Ironbull in the tavern. They raided the kitchens for sweets and snuck into Uncle Cullen’s and Aunt Evelyn’s, office and slid cookies onto their desks. Uncle Cullen and Aunt Evelyn were gracious enough to play along, and not see their 5-year-old niece sneaking across the floors of their shared office. And they definitely didn't notice chubby little fingers, sliding the cookie on the desks next to them. They played a prank on Sera. Stopping long enough to visit Solas and make a handprint family in a corner of his mural. It was a full perfect family day.

After putting her to bed that night, Mason warded both their rooms. Tonight Mason needed his husband, all to himself. Capturing Dorian’s hands above his head Mason pressed him against the wall his lips rough against Dorian’s smooth skin, leaving marks nipping possessive, Mason took him hard against the wall, demanding his body yield to him. When Dorian gave over, Mason found his release deep inside Dorian’s body. 

Moving to the bed, Mason took Dorian in his mouth, running his tongue all up and down his shaft caressing the tip feeling his lover pulse between his lips. Moving so he could take all of him in his mouth, Mason sucked him in hard, twisting his lips and swirling his tongue around his shaft. Dorian’s fingers were in Mason’s hair his hips bucking against him, “Maker Amatus Please.” Dorian lost the battle and felt his release caress the back of Mason’s throat. He held him in his mouth, teasing him with his tongue until it was too much. Making Dorian beg him, to let him go. Pulling his husband into him Mason caressed his back, raising his chin to kiss Dorian’s lips. Dorian reached up and caressed Mason’s face, “I love you” Mason smiled down at him “I love you too. Thank you for a perfect day, today.” 

Leliana could feel her body getting ready to give birth. That night she begged Max to make slow love to her in their bath. He finally consented to hold her, he gently eased her down onto him, both of them moaning as they connected. He could feel the changes in her body and know, their daughter would be with them soon.  
Slowly he moved in and out of her, rubbing her clit making her lay back against him, as she moaned and cried out. They held each other in the tub, as he caressed her swollen belly, he could feel her muscles were hard, he had delivered enough animals to know she was fighting it. Kissing her shoulder, he began rubbing the small of her back as he whispered in her ear. “How long have you been in labor, my love? and do you want me to help you out and get the midwife?”  
She shook her head no “About two days now, but please Max just let it be us unless we need her. When we’re close we can call her, but the idea of being trapped in that bed to give birth makes me crazy. I want to walk around, I want to hold on to you and let my body do what it naturally needs to do. When the pain gets hard, I will need you to help me, though.” 

She took a deep breath, pausing for a moment. “I want to be naked and let this happen, rather than strangled by bedclothes and sheets and blankets. It’s been so much better walking around and in here with you.” Kissing her neck he pressed his forehead to her shoulder “OK you get one day, and if I think for a second your health is in danger. I'm stopping this and calling the midwife.”

They cuddled in the tub, and he helped her through more than one contraction, they weren't bad but he could tell they were coming faster. The closer they got, the more worried he was…” He helped her out of the tub when she said she needed to walk. He had seen her in pain before, But this, was his fault, and he was helpless. When she was bent over, clutching her swollen belly, crying out. He was on his knees in front of her, she rested her head on his shoulder, panting through the pain. The knock at the door had them startled, wondering who the hell it was in the middle of the night. He shouted enter, hoping whoever was on the other side wasn't shy. When the midwife entered, Max looked relieved even though they were both naked.

If the woman was shocked she didn't show it, just took one look at leliana and tisked “looks like cole was right, your whelping my dear, get on the bed.” Leliana shook her head “no, I don't want to do this in bed” the older woman nodded and knelt behind her, repositioning her. “Rest your arms and head on Max’s shoulders, I will check you this way, spread your legs “ leliana did as she was told and cried out in pain when a contraction hit her, with the midwives hand pressing into her. The midwife patted her hip “OK I'm staying close, it won’t be long now, but I'm letting you do this your way. When your pains come, hold onto Max like you are now, scream through the pain if it helps. When you feel like you need to push, send for me I will be in the main hall, and we will help you do this. Are you birthing standing up? or are you going to lay down for that?” Leliana shook her head “I don't know” Just as another contraction hit the midwife bent her forward and had her holding onto the table, showing Max how to work his thumbs into her lower back. 

Speaking to Max now, “I assume you're not leaving her, so I may as well use you. When she's delivering, I want you on the bed with your back against the headboard, She will sit between your legs, with her legs over yours. Your job is to keep her spread open.” Max nodded and Leliana fell to her knees when the next contraction hit, helping her up he tried to get her to get in bed, but she refused. The midwife left them alone, and they walked the floor working through the pain. She was getting tired and weak and he was begging her to try and rest.

She had been doing this the entire night. Evelyn came to check on them once she found out the baby was coming. Max stood naked, in front of his sister “Evelyn I love you, but get out.” Leliana was shaking so hard, she was waving at the door “now please I need to push the baby is right there I can feel her.”  
Max opened the door pushing his sister out and shouting for the midwife. Walking to his Love, he scooped her up and positioned them on the bed like he had been instructed. Just as she was working through another one, the midwife walked in closing the door. 

Leliana was Panting, as they watched the midwife place Liliana’s legs over Max’s opening her fully, Max watched in awe as the babies head was pushing out. Leliana was thrashing in his arms, he was whispering loving words to her trying to help her through the pain. The midwife spread her legs as far as she could making Max hold them wider still and both of them telling her to push. Lily was sobbing that she couldn't it, hurt too much. Max was starting to panic. The contractions were almost non-stop taking away her choice, Leliana was exhausted, screaming through her pushes, each time he could see his daughters head come out and then go back in. He started whispering in her ear “ push baby harder, harder you're so close, harder baby. 

Throwing her head back she screamed as she pushed, with everything she had she pushed and the baby's head came all the way out. Panting hard she couldn't think she just needed the baby out. The next push had their daughter coming into the world. Placing the baby on her belly, they both cried as the midwife rubbed her back with a towel. Listening to her tiny protests, at being removed from the warmth. The midwife cut the cord and took the baby over to the waiting bath, washing her off. Returning with their daughter, wrapped in a blanket, she gingerly handed her to Max. He kissed his daughter's forehead before he handed her to her momma. When the Midwife left she stationed a guard at the door. “no one is to disturb them for at least one hour.” 

Max changed their bed linens and help her bath and get dressed in a nightshirt, he knew his sister and son would be chomping to come in even though he wanted his girls all to himself. 

Settling in next to her as she fed their daughter, he kissed and caressed her shoulder, Running a soft fingertip over the babies head, “Marry me.” She looked up at him shocked, “are you sure?” he kissed the top of his daughters head and then the lips of the most amazing woman he knew “I’ve never been more, sure.” She kissed him back “yes.”

Their reprieve was short lived when he heard his son's voice in the hall “I don't care if the Maker himself stationed you here, those are my parents and that's my sister!move aside. “

Max pulled a shirt over his head, making sure his sleeping trousers were tied properly, opening the door before his Son killed the poor guard. 

He nodded to the guard that it was ok and he could go, and thanked him. Watching Garrett hold his sister brought tears to both their eyes he sat on the edge of the bed that Max and Leliana were lounging in, holding her in front of him. He looked at her and, her Trevelyan blue eyes stared back at him. Never taking his eyes off her he asked, “Whats her name?” 

Max answered “Dorothea Hope Trevelyan or Dory for short.” Garrett tried the name out a few times on his tongue. Dory… there was a soft knock on the door and his sister waved a white handkerchief. “Can we come in yet?” Mason’s voice corrected her “A better question would be, does he have pants on?” Dorian commented that he would be ok if he didn't, Mason said something about only seeing one Trevelyan package and he had best choose wisely. 

Max opened the door, Maker they were all standing there Evie, Cullen Dorian, Mason, Penny, Josephine, Cassandra, Varric and the Ironbull. all filtered into the bedroom Penny kissed her cousin but cuddled into her Aunt Lily’s side. Her Uncle Max tugged a pigtail with the arm he had wrapped around Leliana’s shoulders, when she leaned forward past her Aunt to look at him, he winked at her, she grinned back at him. 

Evelyn asked, “Whats her name?” Leliana answered this time “Dorothea Hope Trevelyan, but you can call her Dory for short” Casandra gasped covering her heart Leliana knew she would understand. Leliana explained for those who may not have known “Dorothea was Divine Justinia’s name at birth”

With the door finally closed and barred for the night, Max helped his future wife get ready for bed. Settling Dory into her cradle, at their side she was fed, clean, and asleep, and he intended to see her mother was shortly the same. The tubs in Skyhold weren't fed by a hot spring, but they did have access to a hand pump water mechanism and drain to the outside. Thanks to a helpful Dagna every room had a heat stone. Making a luxurious bath take minutes to acquire rather than the hours it did in other places. Max helped her in the water washing places she rather not think about at the moment and soothing aches she felt would never leave. He helped her bathe, there was nothing sexual about it simply intense love, when he caressed her face she smiled up at him. and whispered “Today was perfect.” he leaned in and kissed her softly nodding “Yes my love, it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for all of Skyholds favorite couples: I listened to this when i was writing "their perfect days"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Gcrx2Ab0FM


	16. My heart hurts with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the chapter before this, do so. I posted two chapters back to back I wanted this one by itself. Thats why its so short.
> 
> The Song for this one i actually got from another story on here and it fit perfectly for Dorian in this moment  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp7PS_UN8Lo

The Birth of Dory, had Skyhold a flutter, she was only a couple days old but with her came so much hope, if something so good and pure can happen in the middle of this crap storm, maybe there was hope for everything yet. 

Skyhold was still in a holding patterns the proverbial other Shoe, dangled mid-air.  
Mason and Dorian were finding themselves going into dreams of Mages they had never visited before. It almost seemed like Corypheus was assaulting the Mages in their dreams, turning and corrupting them there.

They had been fighting for what felt like days even though it had only been hours, they were exhausted. When Mason heard his mother's frantic call, he answered instantly, something was trapping her, keeping her from helping her mage. The figure was huge and dark and had red lyrium jutting from him. 

This monster was sentient. he spoke of punishing the Inquisitor, using this young mage to do it. When the abomination moved, giving them an uninhibited view of the Mage in danger. Dorian lost his mind charging the barrier, Mason went into a full rage, the Monster had their daughter. 

He had never fought so hard, or so fierce as he was at that moment. Nothing mattered more than Penny. He poured everything he had into fighting this thing. His mother was somehow trapped behind the barrier with Dorian and Kameron. All Kameron could do was hold her as she sobbed, watching her Son fight for her Granddaughters life. Dorian kept saying Maker how… her room is warded she shouldn't be here…

After Dorian and Mason put Penny to bed and left to travel for the night, she wanted a drink of water. She was a big girl, she didn't need Cole to get it for her. Sitting on the couch in the salon she fell asleep drinking her water. 

When she started screaming in pain, in her sleep, Cole was on her instantly, trying to wake her up... If he could just wake her up, she would be ok… He had her in his arms and was taking her to her room. If he could get her in the safety of her room, she would be ok.

The closer he got to the wards, the louder her screams, bringing what felt like all of Skyhold storming into the room. Maker the guards didn't know any better, all they knew was the strange boy/spirit was hurting her. They dragged Cole from the room, he became feral trying to get to her. Then he began pleading with them, someone anyone to wake her up, or just put her in her room. 

Not knowing why, or caring to listen, they didn't trust his advice. When they couldn't wake her they were worried about poison. Carrying her into the infirmary, the healer let her rest she was calm now, and could see no signs for injury. The young guard covered her up and brushed her hair back smiling at the little one who makes his Commander more human. 

Cole was locked in the dungeon for the night, had they woken the inquisitor she might have stood a chance. So many factors failed them both that night. 

When Dorian realized who or what Mason was fighting he wanted to tear his own hair out. Watching the battle Mason, was getting torn apart and Penny was unconscious, he could see her life being drained into Corypheus. 

A shadow almost like a projection of Cole manifested beside them, it didn't look like Cole, but it felt like him. “She's asleep, I tried to move her, but they dragged me away, she's asleep, slipping almost gone now. Mason screamed at Dorian to go get her, get her into her bedroom, to leave him. 

Dorian bolted from the chamber naked running up the stairs expecting her on the couch like Cole said … she wasn't there… looking for her in their room in her room Maker where was she. He accosted a guard and they had changed shifts and didn't know where she was, but he would ask and be right back… Maker Dorian didn't have that kind of time. Running back into the chamber he chanted as fast as he could porting back in. Yelling to Cole “where is she I can't find her.”

Sienna shouted at Dorian, “Maker you have to wake him up, he can't win this, Wake him up and the two of you find her.”

Mason was in full blood rage everything he had was being poured into protecting his daughter. Roaring at Dorian “Don't you fucking dare, if you wake me, and she dies, I will never forgive you Mage.” 

Sienna called to Penny “Penny! Penny! baby if you can hear me fight, fight baby, help your daddy.” 

Mason felt a surge of power from his daughter, his shield disappearing and in its place his spirit blade. Mason was dual wielding his sword and a spirit blade, like Evelyn would her daggers.

Mason knew this was an all or nothing fight, one of them wasn’t walking away.Throwing everything he had, at the old god. He had him on the defensive, with the influx of energy from Penny. 

Then he heard the coughing gasp, and her final words “I will always love you, my daddies, thank you for giving me a family…. and a kitten.” just like that, she was gone. Mason fell to his knees in anguish, as his daughter vanished. Kameron shouted at Dorian “WAKE HIM NOW” 

Looking back on the moment, Dorian will never forgive himself, he should have just taken the dagger and plunged it into Masons' thigh… but he wasted time, trying to wake him like he always did. When that didn't work he knew what he had to do, raising his dagger, right before it met flesh. Mason opened his eyes, he opened his eyes making Dorian think he had woken… Except something wasn't right…

Mason began choking, gasping clawing at his throat, blood running from his mouth. Dorian threw himself at him, using any spell he could think of, even blood magic to save him. 

When their rings turned black, Dorian watched in Horror as Mason’s slipped off his outstretched lifeless hand, clattering on the stone, the hollow sound echoing through the room. Dorian crumpled to the floor, wailing against the altar… in one night he had lost, every reason he had to live. 

When the healers discovered Penny wasn't just asleep, they ran to wake the Inquisitor, unable to find her fathers. Evelyn was sick, she knew where they were, and Maker prayed she was wrong. The door was barred, terrified of what she would find Evelyn had Cullen, Max, Garrett and the Iron Bull break down the door, to the Chamber Dorian and Mason used. 

They found Dorian kneeling on his bench, hands clasped praying to every maker, every god over Masons body, he had draped a blanket over Mason, but Dorian himself was still naked. Cullen ignored the deep slashes on Dorian’s arms, in his place, Maker knows he would have used it too. 

Ironbull wrapped Dorian in a blanket carrying him out so they could remove Mason’s body. Evelyn didn't know how to tell him about Penny, but she suspected he already knew. 

She opened her mouth and said the word “Penny” breaking down into hysterical sobs at his side. Dorian looked at her with dead eyes nodding his voice hoarse from screaming and begging “Corypheus, took them both from me.”

Mercifully he passed out, Evelyn called a healer in to keep him sedated, and heal his physical wounds, the emotional ones only time. Word spread around Skyhold like wildfire. Everything in the fortress came to a halt, and Maker help her as much as she wanted to Scream and rail at the loss of her Brother and Niece or sob and lay next to her best friend, she knew she would have to be the one to motivate them, but not today.. today she was a Baby Sister and an Aunt. Today she was Evelyn Rutherford…Today her heart was broken. 

Max climbed the stairs to their room, he stood at the door with his hand on it, the crushing weight of everything that he had just lost overwhelming him. He staggered through the door when he heard her lilting accent call to him “Good morning my love.” She was reading a report in bed, Their daughter at her side. It struck him then… Maker, she didn't know. His voice thick in his throat said her name “Leliana…” she looked up only to watch him crumple to the floor. rushing to his side kneeling beside him as the tears flowed down his face he laid his head in her lap sobbing, unable to tell her why. 

When Garrett walked in to find his parents on the floor, he sat down and joined them. He was the one who told Leliana what had happened, Leliana shook her head in disbelief at that moment she knew what it physically felt like, to feel your heart shatter. 

Evelyn's Parents sent word they were on their way as fast as they could travel. Cullen sent a raven to Mia and received one saying they were on their way as well. Cullen’s parents were closer, but hers had left as soon as it happened so they should arrive around the same time. 

If ever Dorian needed Carolynn and Sienna it was now. Skyhold was slowly coming back to life when they all arrived. Heading straight to his room. All the two women could do was cry when he raised his head. Maker he thought he was all cried out but seeing them, especially Mason’s mother brought fresh ones, he was unshaven unshowered and wearing Mason’s night clothes. 

They pulled him out of the window seat he was clutching their blackened rings and her blanket, he hadn't eaten since it happened, days ago. They held him rocking as they all sobbed together. He kept saying “I'm sorry” over and over Sienna took his face in her hands, making him meet her eyes, he whimpered looking into Trevelyan blue again. But he listened when she spoke “Dorian, it is not your fault. Nothing would have saved them…” Dorian opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head “No, do you hear me, No one could have saved them…” 

Evelyn called all her advisors and Garrett to the war table. now that her family was here. She needed to end this before anyone else was lost. 

They were trying to figure out where the hell he could be hiding his dragon… when the Sky turned green, her hand dropped her to the floor. Apparently the fight was coming to them…

The temple was a day's ride, she intended to make it in half. Saddling up just as they were about to leave, Dorian joined them. He was showered and shaved dressed in his battle armor tied on his staff was a pink ribbon holding a blackened ring. “You're not going without me,” he held up his hand when she went to argue “We can debate this, or end this, either way I'm going.” She nodded and they left. 

The Bards will tell tails of the valiant Inquisitor and her crew. How they got separated from her troops, and only 5 of them faced Corypheus. How they outmatched him, and their battle tactics were superior. How she said something poignant. and inspirational as she crushed him with her green hand. 

In reality grief is a powerful emotion, only one to rival it would be hatred and the four had both in spades. Standing before Corypheus, each one brandishing a token of the fallen. Garrett stood before him in his Uncles battle armor, wielding his sword, his first battle as the Warrior Mason had trained, he planned to make it count. Evelyn and Max each with a sparkly pink ribbon woven into the grips of one of Masons daggers. Dorian With his Daughters hair ribbon and his Husband's wedding/bonding ring. Morrigan was with them and she did her part and crippled the Dragon now it was their turn to end this. 

the emotions on that battleground were palpable gone were the tears, replaced with rage, hatred. the Bards say she cursed him to the void as she killed him … in reality it was far baser. 

Evelyn had him on his knees, the orb in her hand, taunting him. Shooting it into the sky as she screamed at him “This is for Mason and Penny, you son of a bitch.” and with the flick of her wrist, the sky exploded, along with him. The orb fell to the ground and split, destroyed. She spit on his ashes, walking away… Mason would have said “Like the badass she was.”

Returning to Skyhold she smiled waving, she couldn't fault them for being happy, climbing the long steps Cullen pulled into his arms. Raising her hands in victory. it all seemed hollow when she had lost so much. 

As a family they all converged on Dorian and Mason’s salon. This way they could just be a family, they didn't have to be sad, but they didn't have to fake happy either. They shared stories of the ones they lost. Cullen told everyone about his rainy day.

Dorian excused himself and for the first time went into her room… it still smelled like her all of her stuff was just sitting there waiting for her to come back, her toys her books. Her final words to them playing over and over in his head “I will always love you, my daddies thank you for giving me a family…. and a kitten.” as if conjured by thought, the calico kitten appeared rubbing against him, he held muffin to his chest and sobbed. 

Maker how was he ever going to survive this, Cole sat next to him. “they are together, and they are sad they left you, she helps him through his pain, She made him understand he can’t come back yet, its too soon. she says to tell you, you are twin souls, your rings will turn blue and red again, just like they did, the last time they wrote stories about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry


	17. Unbreak my heart ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loose ends and balm for broken hearts.

Storming in, he threw the book against the wall of his father's office shouting NO! they CAN’T DIE, That's bullshit! Jacob sighed at his boyfriends impetuousness “Eric there was more, for Makers sake…that book is ancient for the love of Andraste do you want a Rebel Archivist beating down the door?” Eric looked at him, questioningly “Are there Rebel Archivists?” Jake retrieved the ancient tomb, clutching it to his chest “You keep throwing 500-year-old texts around, and I'm sure one’s bound to pop up.” 

Kameron Smiled at his Son, “I know this is allot to take in, and I know you're both scared. I thought you might like to read the infamous book by Varric Tethras, Don't you want to read the rest of what happened to the Inquisition?” 

Kameron took off his reading glasses and rubbed his nose, sparkling blue eyes looked thoughtfully into his son’s matching ones. “Times are dire my boy, and there aren't a lot of Dream Warriors left in the world, and even fewer accounts of our deeds. There have only been two other pairings of two mages, the first about 1000 year ago, and the second one you just read about, 500 years ago. Those four men, are who all the legends you've heard, or Eric the class you took in University were based on. But even then the information on them is vague except for that text... Boys, do you understand?” 

He pointed to the book Jake was clutching “Those are Ser Tethris’s words, he was there, he was with them… Not the watered down, translated crap they spoon feed you in class. That book is one of the only first editions that I know of. Everything else is reprints or copies of reprints and have been amended. Short of having been there… it doesn't get much more accurate.” 

Jacob held up his hand palm down Eric placed it under his, Powerful magic thundered between them. 

Eric looked at him his expression softening as he caressed Jake's face “Jacob… are you OK with this? I mean, this isn't exactly what you expected when we first met …”

Turning his head to Kiss Eric’s hand Jake smiled “Amatus, I can no more quit this, then you can, it's exactly as your father described. The first moment I saw you in our Skyhold tour, I knew I would never love another as much as the beautiful mage, with the tortured soul. I could never walk away.”

Jake looked at his love’s father, Both Eric and Jake attended the University in Val Royeaux. Jake had studied magic, Eric History, focusing on the time of the Inquisition. 

Jake knew the tales of the Dream Warriors, to think he was a Guardian elated and frightened him. “Kameron… Does that mean your family is related to the Trevelyan’s in the book?…. wait, “ his eyes going huge, as he looked at Eric reverently, saying his full name out loud as if for the first time “Eric Mason... Rutherford…” 

Kameron smiled, turning his famous blue eyes onto the young man “Maker we do like to reuse our names in this family. I am the great grandson X15 to the first born son of Cullen and Evelyn Rutherford. So to answer your question, yes. If we trace our roots back even further, although there are a lot of twists and bends. We are related to the first dual mage Dream Warrior and Guardian as well. And in 500 years, maker willing, I suspect someone will be having this conversation about you two.”

Walking around to the front of his desk, leaning back against it. He tapped the book, finish the story, know that even though two lives were lost, it doesn't end there… Go to your Chamber, make it yours. when you're ready come get us. Eric’s mother and I will complete your bonding ritual. and Jake.” Jake looked up at the intimidating man. “Yes, ser?” Kameron put his hand on his shoulder, “Welcome to the family Son.” 

Watching the boys leave, Anna walked into her Husband's office. The ever ready smile for her, gracing his beautiful lips, lighting up his beautiful blue eyes. Maker would she ever stop having butterflies when he looked at her. His lips brushed hers, his need for her never far. Anna gasped startled, letting self-be lead away to their room. 

Eric was running small kisses along his jawline as Jake tried to read, there were only a few pages left and he wanted to know, he needed to find out what happened. Skyhold was now a museum and had become the epicenter for Andraste’s children to worship at. It held ancient books from across the ages, artifacts like the Inquisitor sword, Paintings Evelyn Rutherfords daggers she defeated Corypheus with, even unusual boy Cole’s hat. Magic preserved it all so the conditions of most things were impeccable. It also housed the original handwritten pages, of all of the books the famous historian Varric Tethras. 

Entire university degrees were dedicated to his teachings, he was rumored to have tried his hand at romance novels once, but Jake never believed that. The man who wrote the accounts for so many legends would never write something so… yea just no… He held the Book to himself, he had always loved books, felt most at home surrounded by them. The knowledge deemed important enough to preserve and pass down, if he could he, would live in the library. 

He had visited the Skyhold Library once, well as much as one can visit specific places in Skyhold. It was on a guided tour, and the books were behind a magic forcefield, his fingers itched to touch them. He was surprised at how few books there really were on the famed Tevinter Imperium, especially having had Dorian Trevelyan in residence for so long, most of it was fluff and propaganda. Clutching the book tighter, To think its walls once filled with the lives of these people…his feet had fallen on the same places theirs had. He needed to make a trip back and see if the hand print family was still there. 

Jake Chewed on his lip, wondering if the rumors were true... That the original Dream Warrior and Guardian Mage pair had been the ones to build Skyhold 500 years before the Inquisition. 

Jake was having a hard time concentrating, they had only met a month ago, ironically on his University's Tour of Skyhold, he had seen him around campus but their paths never actually crossed till that day. Maker, he loved this man. Stopping Eric’s hand from the path that would lead to no reading done. Eric laid back on the mountain of pillows on the bed and pouted … “okay, but you have to read it to me.”

Laying his head on Eric’s chest, he continued the story.

“The day he committed their bodies to the maker was hard, watching the pyre burn the acrid smoke stinging their eyes. Dorian wanted to throw himself on the fire with them, what did he have left to live for. The gaping hole in his heart was raw and festering, it would never heal. Carolynn and Sienna held him up, or back he didn't know which. All he knew was when the tinder caught, and the fire roared to life, he lurched forward then fell to the ground. 

In the days that followed, he walked in a daze. He couldn't make himself set foot in their old rooms, he knew he would have eventually too but for now… the door was just kept closed. The horrible part about Corypheus being dead, he had no focus no one to fight… nothing to prevent him from thinking. Maker he saw them everywhere, he needed to get away… Someplace that wouldn't haunt him, but the thought of leaving Skyhold, their home made him physically ill. 

He spent a lot of his time sitting in Solas’s abandoned room. The irony is not lost on him that the one person who could have taken him to them had vanished shortly after. The paint was wearing he touched it so much their little hand print family, he made a mental note to find a preservation spell. Cole’s voice and sudden appearance no longer startled him it was happening so often now, as the rogue grieved along with him “they thought it was a perfect day too…”

Weeks turned to months, every day he got up and made the promise to himself… If today were too much, he would end it… Every day he woke up, and every day he put one foot in front of the other. It did get easier, at first he resented the happiness all around him. Then he discovered how easy it was to fall in love with his Niece. Dory's eyes positively lit up when her Uncle came in the room. Holding her, made the edges feel less frayed, less raw. 

Evelyn and Cullen, true to Penny’s word had a boy. They had approached Dorian before their son was born, Asking if it would be ok to name him Mason. It warmed his heart that his Nephew would bare his husband's name. 

The Inquisition, now that the threat was over, was slowly fracturing away. People were moving on to other things. 

Bull and his Chargers met up with Varric's friend Admiral Isabella and had crazy adventures on a ship called the black pearl… 

Skyhold itself became a City much like Val Royeaux, Cullen, Evelyn, Maxwell and Leliana made it neutral ground where dignitaries could meet on equal footing in safety. They still maintained an army that did go out on missions when needed, but it was in the name of the Inquisition, not the Inquisitor herself. Partially because Evelyn and Leliana seemed to be pregnant quite often.

Cullen and Evelyn raised three strapping young boys, and much to Curly's delight and dismay twin girls, just like their Momma.” 

Jake remembered seeing their photos hanging in the gallery at Skyhold… They said the girls favored their mother, although the only pictures of them are photographs of five-hundred-year-old paintings so who knows.

“Max and Leliana, finally got married. Josephine made it an event to remember at Skyhold, it was the last party she planned for the Inquisition. Shortly after that Blackwall returned, and the two ran off together thumbing her nose at stations and titles. She said if Dorian and Mason taught her anything, Love was worth, it was rare and fleeting grab it while you can. 

Max and Leliana Stayed with Cullen and Evelyn in Skyhold, they raised three girls. For awhile Skyhold was a giant playground. Cullen would sit on the ramparts with his eldest Son, watching the younger kids play, telling him stories about how the Inquisition was, and how his Mother fell from the Sky…  
Unlike the Hero of Ferelden and the Champion of Kirkwall, when the dust settled and the smoke cleared, The Trevelyan’s and Rutherfords were intact. They were battered and bruised as Maker knows what. but they were able to put down roots finally and grow.

Garrett and Ami joined Sutherland's adventuring company, I'm sure I will write volumes on their adventures alone. Garrett always made sure his momma knew he was safe, and he didn't want to incur her wrath.” 

Eric interrupted Jake “WAIT… Garrett Trevelyan...That couldn't be !!!” he ran out of the room coming back with a binder full of pages, his writing scribbled and doodled on.  
Eric shouted “Here, right here… Garet Travelle in 9:48 Dragon changed the course of Tevinter history, starting the revolution that rejoined the churches. by assassinating key members of parliament, and Imperial Chantry in a single night. In the years that followed slavery fell, and the corruption was weeded out. It was rumored that he had inside knowledge of who specifically to target, but no ties were ever proven.” Jake sat there his mouth hanging open “Sweet Maker… do you think?” Eric closed his notes “I don't know… but it's possible. If it is… he, he changed the course of history.. I mean think of everything that has happened because of it.. the advances in science alone once libraries opened up, and information was free flowing, Mage freedom, the abolishment of slavery... not to mention its a pretty kick ass places to go on vacation with the beaches and warm weather.”

They both just sat there wrapping their heads around everything. Eric was caressing his back, his touches were making him crazy… They hadn't had sex yet, but he had the feeling that their bonding ritual was about to change that…Jake felt at times that he was the only 24-year-old virgin left in the world… but maybe… just maybe it never happened, because it wasn't Eric. “Keep reading, Amatus.” Smiling at the choice of his term of endearment, Jake found his spot. 

“Dorian’s final night in Skyhold he stood on the precipice of the rooms he had shared with his family. Evelyn standing at his side, she took her best friend's hand and they opened the door together. Maker the smells almost undid him, it had been over a year and he could still catch their scents… he gingerly opened her bedroom door it was, as he left it. he placed a few items in a chest, her blanket some pink ribbons her pink cupcake dress from the night they met.

Walking into the room he shared with Mason, this time he did go to his knees, but it was willingly and not in desperation. He simply kneeled beside the bed clasped his hands, and spoke to him, asking forgiveness for what he was about to do. “Forgive me my Amatus, I am weak, and I can't move on with this room as a shrine.” he packed up personal items. taking Mason’s brush and the few pieces of jewelry, he wore, other than their rings and his family seal. Picking up the empty water glass that Mason always had beside the bed, he wrapped it in one of Mason’s tunics and placed it with the rest of the treasures sealing it in the chest. With the Trevelyan Family ceremonial sword hanging from his hip he carried it out with Evelyn, they stood in the doorway. 

Dorian looked back, whispering the words "sálin mín fyrir þinni, My soul for yours" with a wave of his hand, the room erupted in mage fire. Charring the walls black, turning everything to ash. Then just as quickly as it started, it was done. 

That year when everyone arrived in Ostwick the Trevelyan Rutherford clan welcoming each other marveling at how big grandbabies had gotten, just enjoying each others company. Dorian felt he belonged, he didn't feel raw, he was home. Being Mason’s husband the title fell to him, and he finally felt ready to step into those shoes. 

Max gifted his brother in law with the house he had built, the one Dorian and Mason had gotten married in. He was uncertain at first but, it felt right, it felt like it should be. Severing ties with his family in Tevinter he stopped using the name Pavus at all and became Dorian Trevelyan. When everyone left for Skyhold, and Honnleath, Dorian was alone in his new home, he sat on his front porch and read… for the first time in a very very long time he felt… at peace.

I, find myself splitting my time between Skyhold and Kirkwall half a year in each. As much as I love my city, Skyhold will always hold a place in my heart. Who knew a Dwarf would ever love the mountains… Maker so much sky.

Eric took the book from Jake’s hands and closed it, holding it in his hands he couldn't describe the feeling… it… it gave him peace to hear the words from someone who had been there...

Anna and Kameron knocked on the chamber door, Eric let his parents in they were holding gifts he handed Eric one box and Jake the other. His mother spoke softly, “it's been wonderful having you boys here for the last week, I've enjoyed getting to know you, Jacob, she hugged the young man kissing his cheek. 

Jake was a “Child of the system” He was taken away from his parents and placed in the foster system bouncing from family to family until he aged out and made it to college. Being with this family, seeing the love between Eric’s parents warmed him. Made him feel like he belonged, he wanted to do right by them. He would protect, love and cherish their son with his life. 

Anna handed Jake a cloth wrapped book when he opened it he gasped “Maker NO!”

She nodded. this was theirs… it… I think it was always meant to be yours, Both books have been passed down through Kameron’s family together, waiting until the next Mage pair emerged, for 500 years to the best of our knowledge no one has used it… There was no need to open it, the Family books are linked so whatever is written in one appears in the others. They were the last ones to write in it. the first hundred pages or so have all the rituals and spells in it the “How to guide” if you will. Then the personal entries start, it's enchanted so it can never be destroyed and will never be full. Add into it whatever you see fit. It's your legacy now to pass on. 

Kameron handed Eric the velvet box inside were two clear stoned men's rings, and a jeweled dagger, the rings matched the ones his parents wore. Jake gasped he recognized them from the book and knew what they were. 

Kameron started to explain “Now I know you read Mason and Dorian’s story, so I don't need to tell you what they are. After the ritual Eric, yours will be red, like mine, the color of blood. My father said it signified the blood rage you will feel, and have to spill. Jake, yours will be blue, like Anna’s. Signifying the cool head you will have to have, the soothing balm to Erics rage.” Eric took one and slipped it on Jake finger, turning the stone to the inside of his palm, kissing the clear stone. “Maker I pray to never see this off your finger.” Jake did the same thing, turning Eric’s ring to the inside of his palm “May your stone always carry the fire of your blood. And when they become clear again may it be, together” 

Anna nodded to Kameron, they turned their rings to the inside of their palms. Kameron took the dagger and sliced the boy's palms curling their fingers in, making a fist letting the gem become coated in their blood. Taking his wife's hand, he kissed it before he cut her, and then sliced his own, making a fist.

Kameron instructed “Open your hands and join them with ours.” Like a handshake, Eric clasped his father's, and Jake gripped Anna’s. Kameron read from the ancient volume "nýi kappi, nýi vörður, völdin mín fylli þín" blue light swirled around them. Anna and Kameron released the boys hands, making them face each other. Joining Eric and Jacob's sliced hands together she put her hand under the boys and Kameron put his over the top. Speaking in the foreign tongue again Kameron recited the words "vörðurinn minn sálin mín fyrir þinni" red and blue lights burst around their hands, they could feel it running through their bodies.

When he separated their hands, the cuts were gone, and their rings stones had changed color. Jakes's was blue, Eric's was red. Eric took Jakes face in his hands and pulled him, to him for a kiss. “I love you”, Jake smiled not used to displaying affection openly “I love you too.” His parents discreetly excused themselves, closing the door behind them. 

They were laying on the bed in their chamber, Eric was caressing the side of Jakes' face, peppering him with soft small kisses, Jake was feeling so overwhelmed with love it was making him weepy, rather than the teasing he expected from Eric.. he simply kissed away each tear. Jake had never wanted to give himself to someone so much in his entire life the need to connect with this man was so overwhelming it was choking him. 

Jake pulled Eric’s shirt over his head and tossed his on the floor with it. They had been this far before, even to the point of grinding against each other. He had never admitted it to him, but Eric had made him come in his pants more than once. 

Their lips were locked together, tongues searching each others out soft whimpers and moans mixing together. His hands shaky on Eric’s belt, Eric pulled back, his breath coming in gasps, looking at him. “Are you sure?” Jake nodded running his hand over his jean covered cock, flicking his other wrist in the air the lights in the room dimmed to almost candle light. “Make love to me Eric make me yours.” Moaning at his words Eric leaned in and bit his shoulder, rolling to his side so he could touch Jake. 

Kissing him again “I love you, nothing will change that, you don't have to do this because were bonded.” Jake ran his tongue across Eric’s throat “I know, I want this, Maker I fucking want you.” chuckling at his enthusiasm, nodding “OK but if you get scared or change your mind, I will stop.” Jake rolled Eric to his back straddling him becoming the aggressor. “Maker I won't change my mind, I need you now.”

Eric bucked up against him making him cry out, sitting up he grabbed the back of Jakes' head and pulled his lips to his taking them. Holding Jake against him as he rubbed himself against him, their cocks hardening with the friction. Eric’s lips against his ear his hands gripping his ass. “I'm going to fuck this beautiful ass of yours, I'm going to open you up and fill you with me seed, impaling you I'm going to feel you losing control around me. When you're screaming my name, then I'm really going to fuck you hard. 

Jake whimpered and began clawing at his pants he needed them both naked and he needed it now. Standing up they both shed the rest of their clothes. Jake moaned when he saw Eric, naked for the first time “Maker you're fucking beautiful.” pulling him into his arms Eric licked his chin and bit his lip “you're fucking, sexy yourself.”

He pushed Jake back on the bed, kissing his chest, running his tongue over his lithe body. Tugging on the nipple piercing, he could feel his arousal, sliding himself back and forth their cocks rubbing pre-come mixing. He wanted to thrust inside Jake so bad, but he knew he was a virgin. So Maker help him, Eric was going to take his time. 

Jake loved it when Eric talked dirty to him it made him throb, “you like that baby, like feeling my hard hot skin against yours?” All Jake could do was whimper. When Eric slid down his body and licked his tip he was already pulsing and arching back on the bed. Before he could recover Eric sucked his entire cock down his throat. it took everything Jake had not to come right then, he knew he wouldn't last. Eric’s velvet tongue was driving him crazy as he licked and swirled around his trapped member. When Eric started playing with his balls that was it, it was over for him he shouted his release and Eric pressed his lips to his base and let the salty liquid slide down his throat. Slowly drawing back up his shaft, Eric twisted his head side to side, all Jake could do was gasp fisting Eric's hair. 

Sliding up his body Eric pulled Jake back into him sliding his cock between Jake’s thighs. his shaft slipping against his making his cock come to life again. Whispering into his ear “roll onto your stomach, I want to finger your ass. Make you ready, to take me inside you.” Moaning Jake did as he was instructed, Eric took his leg and bent it opening him a little.  
opening the jar, he stuck his fingers in it making sure Jake saw him sliding his fingers into the slippery gel over and over the sucking sound with each stroke was making him hard. 

Spreading Jakes ass with one hand he leaned in and licked his asshole. Slowly he pressed one slick finger against him, and he heard Jake gasp. Moving back up his body cradling Jake's head on his arm, slowly caressing his entrance with his finger, pressing in and letting him feel the pressure then backing off. Kissing his neck whispering soft words into his ear as he slowly prepares him. After working three fingers into Jake, Eric moved him to his back.

Putting Jake’s feet against his chest, that way Jake could control how fast and how deep he went. Placing his cock against him, precome was running out of his tip he wanted to take him so bad. Rubbing the gel up and down his shaft he held it and slowly pressed in. Jake was whimpering in pain but whispering “Don’t stop…” Slowly inch by inch he opened to him when he was fully seated inside. Eric felt like he was being crushed, he could feel Jakes heart beating through his walls… Slowly Jake started moving against him and relaxing. Moving together, eventually he dropped his feet wrapping them around Eric’s waist and pulled him in. 

That was when Eric let go and fucked him. Stroking his cock as he punished his ass, when Jake came for a third time that night, Eric let loose and emptied inside him shouting his release. Sliding out he pulled Jake back into him holding him tight, whispering how much he loved him, how honored he was to be his first. Jake smiled and in a voice thick with emotion he simply said “Only.” They fell asleep in each others arms that night, for the first time, waking twice more to make love in the wee hours. 

Jake held Mason and Dorian’s book reverently, it felt right, somehow familiar... flipping to the entry… smiling at the faded pink ribbon that marked its place. as he read the words carefully written there so long ago.  
9:46 Dragon  
I'm writing this to my future self…in the hopes that someday Mason and I will walk this road together again, Maker right now I need to believe that I will see him again. So You... yes you reading this, you will know who you are, snappy dresser perfect hair, your husband has a body that makes you weak, is someone you would crawl through fire for. I would love to give you words of wisdom, and how to make sure you grow old together. But as it was so cruelly shown to me this go around, nothing is guaranteed. Love each other like each day was your last. Because someday it will be. 

This will be my last entry in this book before I lock it away for future generations… Maker I need to believe Mason will read these words, Some Days that belief is all that sustains me. 

To my Beloved;  
remember the words I spoke to you the day of our wedding? I can hardly believe it's been five years.  
“When I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to be change, but then how could I have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. You were a Godsend to me, the one I thought existed only in my imagination. When you came into my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn't compare to the joy loving you, and being loved by you has brought me. You are a part of everything I think and feel and do, with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible. Because of you, I laugh, smile and dare to dream again. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are and always will be, the love of my life.”

I read Our poem, every night before bed.

“I love you without knowing how, or when or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: Where I does not exist nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I call asleep.” Sonnet XVII Pablo Neruda

They have become my mantra, my chant of light if you will every day I repeat them to myself remembering, Maker, I'm so afraid I will forget, already it’s harder to remember your laugh, your scent, the way it felt to be in your arms. Or to kiss her forehead at night when we tucked her in, to smell the sweet scent of vanilla in her hair to hear her say the words, Daddy. Maker every day that passes they seem to slip a little further away. 

So as I sit here on my front porch, on your parent's estate, wearing the mantle that was your birthright… 

I commit them here because I want future us to know… to not be afraid to leap.  
Mason, I need you to know, that after everything, the pain, the hurt, the anger… I need you to know that I regret nothing.. I wouldn't have changed anything. Even if fate says I must lose you, every fucking time we do this dance … It/ You will always be worth it. So give yourself to it. love hard and fight harder my Amatus 

Jake closed the book and slid it into the chamber under their altar. Turning to Eric he pleaded “I need to make a trip to Skyhold. I have to see it…” Eric didn't need to ask what, he knew. It was like the bonding ritual had set his blood on fire and the fortress was calling to him. “Let me talk to my dad; he knows the curator… maybe we could tour it with him… after hours.”

The next morning Eric asked his dad if they could get a personal tour of Skyhold. His father laughed… you know it seems like every bonded pair after reading the books and learning the legend asks the same thing, so it's become somewhat of a ritual in itself and I anticipated this… Here is a phone number for Markus he has agreed to give you a tour tomorrow evening. He’s a fellow Dream Warrior who will show you what you want, to see after its closed. 

That night found them at the locked gates of Skyhold. An Elfen gentleman greeted them, he was tall wearing baggy clothing no hair, had a beautiful accent. He held out a fine-boned hand to them, introducing himself as Sal, he said his actual name was too hard to pronounce so Sal was just easier all the way around. Sal explained that Markus couldn't be there, but he asked him to give them the grand tour.

Jake and Eric both shook it. They walked across the courtyard. it was now paved and spots for various small golf cart size vehicles were over by what looked like it had been the stables. walking up the large stone steps to the platform before the main hall door. Sal pointed out things around them. 

“Over there where that flag is.. that was Cullen’s office. And see the building over there… that was the Tavern where Ironbull, the Chargers, Sera, and Cole could be found. He pointed out where all the members of the Inquisition had stayed. “Of course, allot of things have changed in 500 years… but not everything. 

He opened the doors to the main hall. it was so quiet with no one around just the three of them. Eric felt like he should say something “so my dad tells me Markus is a dream warrior, are you one too?” Sal laughed “no, I’m afraid not, although I walk dreams, in the fade, memories mostly. I see things as they happened.” Jake smiled “well then no wonder you're the best man for this job, heck it's like you lived it…That's what it felt like when we read Varric’s book” 

Sal’s eyes lit up “you've read his tales of the Inquisition. Maker… master Tethras could tell a story. He often sat right there by that fireplace writing the very book you read.”

Sal smiled… well if you've read the book, then I know the places you're going to want to see, follow me.” Opening the door they passed into a room with beautifully preserved murals painted on it. “This was where the mage Solas spent his time, Magnificent work isn't it, but I think that's what you're looking for. ” He pointed to the three handprints in the paint, moving a table out of the way, Eric and Jake kneeled looking at it. You could see where the paint had started to wear before it was spelled. Looking back a Sal Jake asked “may we?” the elf simply nodded. 

The boys gingerly pressed their hands over the two larger prints, with the small pink one in the middle. Eric looked at Jake his voice just above a whisper…”Now we just need, to find our Penny.” They thought they heard a strangled sob behind them, but when they looked at Sal, he had turned facing away from them, giving the boys a moment.

Taking them up the stairs to the library, Sal waved his hand and the barrier around Dorian’s alcove disappeared. Moving the velvet ropes aside he motioned to Jake “have a seat… I think someone like you, belongs here… Jake ran his fingers over the books he had only admired from afar once, and read about, a million times. There was a very old armchair in the corner by the window, it couldn't be the same one, but it was nice to imagine. Looking up at the top of the bookcase, he imagined Mason as a beautifully colorful bird perched up there. Looking around, he felt like he could sit here for hours and read…

They toured the rest of the castle when Sal asked if there was anyplace else, Eric nodded, I need to see the chamber... where it happened. I would also like to see their personal rooms, just to stand there, and feel.

Sal nodded and they headed downstairs to a small room, Speaking as they descended, “now this isn't on any map, or tour and very very very few even know of its existence, so it's not maintained. Having said that it also means it’s not traipsed through by 200 people every day, I won't say it's never been entered but.. well you will see. 

They stood in front of the door their mouths hung open. “Maker is that from when…” Sal nodded and finished the sentence “when they broke it down, yes…which is why I have to do this.” Sal used magic to moved the massive broken door out of the way. Stepping in he waved a hand and the room lit up with the candles throughout the chamber. The Altar stood proudly in the middle of the room. there was a cloth draped over it stained and fragile they didn't touch it for fear it would disintegrate, the only furniture left in the room was the kneeling bench and it looked like someone had just placed it there yesterday if it wasn't for the rough design he would have thought it was new. the one thing that Eric noticed as he walked up to the Altar, no dust on it or the bench… must be magic. 

Standing at the end of the altar Jake was having flashes of what happened that night, panic filling him. Flashes of Mason’s face, he could hear the choking gurgle, Eric stepped up behind him wrapping arms around him, making him let go of the end of the altar. He kissed his neck whispering “I'm right here my love.” Taking a breath, Jake shook the image from his mind. It was probably because they had just read the story, and the bonding ritual was still wreaking havoc with him. 

Walking up some back stairs they stood at a door Sal motioned for them to step in. “This was their suites with their daughter.” Opening the door, Eric stepped in and waved a hand, the rooms candles lit up. Jake stepped in behind him “Look at you're all magging and stuff, how did you know there were no lights in here? The hall has electricity.” Eric shrugged “it just didn't seem like a place they would have put it in. 

They stood in a fair sized room that had two doors on the opposite wall, looking around Jake could see the scorch marks and the telltale signs of mage fire. “Maker, this must have been the Salon… or living room as we would have called it.” Opening the one room, there was nothing in it but the walls were Charred black, the same with the other larger room. Eric didn't know what he expected… but he seemed almost disappointed that there was nothing left. 

Walking down into the main hall, they thanked Sal for his tour. and once the gates closed behind them got into Eric’s car and drove the two hours home. 

The next morning over breakfast Anna was marveling at the tour the boys had. When Kameron came in he looked annoyed, before he could say anything Anna spoke “Dear, the boys were just telling me about their tour maker it sounds so much better than the one you and I went on, they said there wasn't another soul in the building when they were there… “ 

Kameron looked at them funny “what do you mean? I just got off the phone with Marcus my friend and he said you never showed up?” Eric pulled the car lot ticket out of his pocket from the night before and looked at the time “Nope we got there at 10:12, to meet him at 10:15 just like the phone message said. Sal said Marcus asked him to look after us he couldn't stay or something” 

Kam looked puzzled and then shrugged “hu well he is getting on in years maybe he forgot, and you got what sounds like a better curator, your tour with Sal was better than Marcus's "here is where the Inquisitor may or may not have"…” 

It was the middle of the night, and he was pissed that he had, had this dream yet again every time it was Dorian sitting writing his final entry into the Dream Warrior book, Eric was always surrounded by this crushing need to get to him, comfort him. 

Slipping out of their bed and sneaking down to their chamber, pulling the book from the compartment under the altar. Eric laid back on the bed reading the words over and over tracing them with a finger, they were old but looked like he had written them yesterday, preserved with the magic of the book. Eric brought the pink ribbon between his fingers, subconsciously running it over his lips as his hands caressed the pages, thinking of Dorian’s hands. 

His hand had laid there, as he wrote the words. his tears had fallen and blurred the ink, in this spot in the corner… This wasn't some reprint this… this was Dorian’s hand, his plea to Mason.

Eric didn't know why he did it, he wasn't a writer or scholar like Jake. He should just let him do this but… he had to, and he couldn't close the book without doing it first. Turning to the Next page, he dated it 

2:19: Sun

Dorian/Jake… I always knew, and I will.  
E.M.R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of you, for reading this. you have no idea how much fun it was to write. your comments and loves made every tear worth it


End file.
